An Asssassin's Way
by Rose77
Summary: Another Sonamy story, Amy has disappeared for a long time, Sonic is determined to find her while he has to find a solution to cases that seems to be linked but could these cases be linked with Amy's disapperence? Sonamy oc x ? DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!
1. The case

An Assassin's way

**Chapter 1: How it all began…..**

It's midnight and everyone in Mobius was asleep,…..everyone except for one……

The Next Day…….

Sonic woke up, he looked outside his window to see sunshine entering into his room. He smiled; this reminds him of a beautiful girl he once knew……Amy… Apparently she went missing and she didn't returned so then the police was involved but even they couldn't find her, that was when Sonic became more involved in the police business thinking that he could might be able to find her……He sighed. 'I wish I could find out what happened to her,' he thought to himself '…..I never even got to tell her how I felt about her' he sighed once more as he went down the stairs where a fox greeted him.

"Hey Sonic," Tails said as Sonic entered the room "Had a good rest?"

"Hey Tails…." Sonic said with a sad tone in his voice. Tails noticed this, but he knew what the problem was. 'He was always in a mood like this when he's thinking about Amy' he thought to himself, so he thought he might cheer him up like he always does.

"Listen Sonic, you'll find her, you always do……" he said trying to cheer Sonic up.

"Thanks bud," Sonic replied giving Tails his trademark smile. He then went to the fridge grabbed a can of soda, sat on the couch and turned on the tv to see if anything he could help the police with.

'Today we have an important announcement to make, there was dead body found at the local bank today, where the prized jewel was stolen. The police search everywhere for clues but none were found, even the security cameras were wiped clean so no film was taken at the scene of the crime. The police say that this is connected to another case that was unsolved a few weeks ago. Could these two cases be connected somehow? We will bring you more information as this case develops.' At this point Sonic had turned off the tv and had finished his drink and was now in deep thought.

"Could these two cases be connected?... Most of all who could be behind all of this?' he said to himself.

"Why don't you go over to the police station and find out a few things" he said since he overheard what Sonic was saying.

"Thanks Tails but I'll go over and see Shadow instead" Tails was shocked by this.

"Are you sure Sonic?" He asked slightly worried. "I don't to have to break up the fight between you and Shadow again" he said reminding Sonic what happened last time he went to see Shadow.

"Don't worry bud, I promise that I'll be careful" he said with a slight chuckle as he opened the door and exiting the house to find Shadow.

**Wow….I didn't know how I should start this chapter but I think it's turned out great so far. Yay! (Smiles) although I still need your opinion for this chapter so get reviewing :).**


	2. The Lucky Guess

**Chapter 2: The Lucky Guess…..**

Sonic was running through the forest where Shadow usually was (for some strange reason). It took Sonic about an hour to find Shadow since Shadow hated attention (We all know how Shadow is right?). When Sonic finally found Shadow, he was in his favorite position, leaning against a bark of a tree with his eyes closed and his arms folded.

"Hey Shadow," Sonic said after searching an hour to find him. Shadow just opened one eye and stared at him, leaving Sonic sort of scared. "Um…..okay Shadow I see you're annoyed at the moment, but I need your….." Sonic stopped since he didn't like the idea of him asking Shadow out of all people for help.

"……Go on….." Shadow said after noticing that Sonic had stopped mid sentence.

"Well…..You heard about the two cases that seem to be linked right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeh…….What's your point?" he said closing his opened eye.

"Well……I was hoping that you might know something about it" Sonic said looking at the ground. Shadow was intrigued by this remark.

"Why do you think that I might know something about this?" He asked with interest.

"Well….. You have experience with theft and all that…… I just thought….." Sonic replied with his arm behind his head. Shadow just rolled his eyes.

"So…..basically you came here to find me to find out if I know anything that might help you and the police because I have some experience in this kind of stuff." He replied coolly.

"If you want to look at it that way then yeh……" he admitted. There was a long silence till Shadow broke it.

"Why should I help you? You're working with the police….." he asked.

"Oh… You mean what happened between you and G.U.N." Sonic said remembering the feud between Shadow and G.U.N. Shadow nods his head but he wanted to ask Sonic something…….

"…….Why are you working with the police more often then before?" he asked opening both of his eyes.

"W-what you mean?" he asked trying to seem sincere.

"Well…… you didn't actually helped the police often… only just when you have the time to help them with robbers, thieves ect," He answered coolly closing both of his eyes, trying to figure out Sonic sudden change of heart. "If I remember correctly," he wanted to get this right, "It happened when Miss Rose disappeared, yes?" he asked. Sonic just looked at the ground once again. "So…..now I wonder…Why?" he went back into his deep thought. Sonic on the other hand was impressed by Shadow's little bit of detective work, but he wouldn't be able to guess why he was working with the police…...Would he?

"……… my best guess would be that you're trying to find Miss Rose by looking at the previous cases or by looking at the cases that are happening now, right?" Shadow looked at Sonic for his reply. Sonic was shocked. It took the others a couple of days to figure why he was in a miserable mood but Shadow must the first one to have figure it out in a couple of minutes. Shadow chuckled, by Sonic's stunned expression he guessed that he got it right.

**Heh heh…..Shouldn't Shadow join the police if he guessed Sonic's so called secret…. (Laughs) that would be funny, I can see it now….. Shadow in a police uniform…heh heh... Oh c'mon that is funny…lol anyway plz review.**


	3. One Step Closer

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic characters, only my own**

**Chapter 3: One step closer**

"But I wonder why you are so keen to find Miss Rose?" Shadow said looking at Sonic who was still stunned.

"Well….." Sonic started off "She's a good friend of mine" he said but the sound of his voice didn't made him sound too confident, Shadow realised the uncertainty in his voice so he gave one of his smirks.

"Are you sure that she is _only_ a good friend? Or is there something more?" he replied while he continued to smirk, his smirk turned into a grin when he saw a blush crept on Sonic's face. Shadow turned his head back to his favourite position and he closed his eyes once more. "I knew it" he muttered under his breath but Sonic had heard this.

"Look, are you going to help me or not!" he said raising his voice; he wasn't going to be humiliated by Shadow any longer.

"Now, now faker, only I can use that tone" he said smirking again, enjoying the fact he was toying with Sonic a lot more then he usually does. "but now that you mention it, I do know a few things," he thought that he might as well tell faker what he know since he too was fond of Amy. "There is a gang that calls themselves _'Angels 4 Hell'_, no one knows where their base is since it always changes every so often but if you ask me, and they might be in Downtown Mobius." He said as Sonic was taking all the information in.

"Wow….. Thanks Shadow" he said putting his hand behind his head as he did a nervous laugh. "Too be honest, I didn't think you would tell me" Shadow growled when he said that.

"Don't think that I've grown soft on you faker, I'm still the Ultimate Life Form and can out match you any day." He said reminding Sonic where his place is.

"Yeh whatever you say Shadow," he gave Shadow one of his cocky smiles, and then he raced off to Downtown Mobius. Shadow watched his retreating figure and rolled his eyes. He'll get even with Sonic; soon enough, he took out his chaos emerald and said his two favourite words. "Chaos Control!!!!" and with that he disappeared.

Downtown Mobius 

When Sonic finally reached his destination (which wasn't very long) he realised at what Shadow meant when he said that _'Angels 4 Hell'_might be here. He looked around and saw everyone running around, shop windows smashed to which the shop seemed abandoned. He saw a couple of policeman trying to keep order but was doing a very poor job of it, he was about to help them but something caught his eye. Well… not really a '_something'_ but a '_someone'_, a guy walked past Sonic (he assume that he was a guy) he couldn't really tell if the person was a girl or a boy plainly because he/she had was wearing a hoodie. But what caught Sonic's eye was because that he/she was walking as if nothing was going on and that everything was normal, it was as if the person didn't want to draw attention to him/her. Out of curiosity Sonic followed, occasionally he had to hide behind dustbins and buildings to avoid being spotted but he was eventually at an alley. The person that he was following stopped when there was a dead end; he then rolled up his left sleeve which revealed a weird looking watch on his arm, he then pressed one of the buttons on the side of the watch.

"Starlight to base, I've come to report" she said, she was speaking in a whisper but Sonic was able to hear it. (Sonic could now tell that she was a _she_ from the sound of her voice)

"What have you come to report Starlight?" replied the receiving end of the watch.

"I've got the jewels that the boss wanted" she said continuing to whisper as she opened a bag that had loads of sparkling, and shiny jewels in it. Sonic gasped at the sight, from of the distraction in Downtown Mobius no one realised that someone had stolen the jewels in the city; he couldn't let her get away especially since that he was now working with the police.

"Excellent Starlight, report back to base at once" replied the voice on the other end of the transmission

"Understood, is there any other missions I need to accomplish before I go back to base" she said as she putted the jewels back underneath her clothes where she had a secret pocket.

"None at all, your missions for today are complete, you may do what you wish for the rest of the evening." and with that the transmission stopped. Starlight was just about to press another button that would teleport her back to base when Sonic did one of his spinning attacks which send her flying to a nearby wall causing her hood to fell off. Sonic was in his fighting stance when he finally saw her face, she was an type of bird who had her hair in curls, she also had a scar on her left hand, her eyes were a shade of green but there was no sign of life in them.

"So, blue hedgehog wants to play huh?" she said while getting herself up and dusting herself down. Sonic didn't reply, he did a sweep kick as he didn't really feel comfortable about hitting a girl (wouldn't that make Sonic a gentleman? Just a thought….) but she jumped over and placed a kick in his ribs, but before she made impact Sonic manage to grab a hold onto her clothes making a hole in her left arm of her clothes when he was sent to the opposite wall. She growled at Sonic when she looked at her clothes and found a hole in it, she inspected the damage that Sonic did to her clothes and found a trickle of blood. Her frown turned to a grin as she grinned at Sonic.

"Until next time, blue hedgehog" she said as she pressed another button on her watch and teleported back to her base.

"Damn it…" he muttered under his breath when he saw Starlight disappear, he looked at his hand and saw the piece of material that he had ripped from Starlight's clothes, he looked closer and saw blood on the material. His face then lit up when he realise that he could ask his good friend Tails to see if he could do a DNA check and if he could probably get him one step closer to find Amy…. With no time to waste he started to head to his old friends apartment…..

* * *

**Man that was an intense chapter…. But never mind that what do you think? Will Sonic be one step closer to find Amy? Find out next time….**


	4. Starlight

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sega characters, I only own mine.**

**Chapter 4: Starlight**

When Sonic reached Tails apartment, he knocked on his front door, very loud for that matter be never the less Tails opened his door with a questioned look on his face

"What's the matter Sonic?" he said when he saw the serious look on Sonic's face. Tails stepped to one side and let Sonic enter; as Tails closed the door Sonic began his explain his encounter with Starlight.

"Where's the piece of cloth that you got from Starlight?" Tails asked when Sonic has finished his explanation. Sonic gave Tails the piece of cloth that had Starlight's blood on it; Tails examined the piece of cloth for a while and slowly nodded his head. "It can be done; I can check what kind of blood it is by a DNA test but what you going to do with it after?"

"I'm gonna try and found out if I can make a link with the previous cases back at the police station" he said while sitting in a chair, in deep thought.

"Faker you moron!" came a voice from the other side of the room, Tails did a nervous laugh, while putting a hand behind his head.

"Erm, did I mention that Shadow was here?" he said trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. Sonic did one of his cocky grins and showed it towards Shadow's direction.

"What's with the insult Shadow?" he asked innocently while continuing to grin.

"Faker, what is the point of going to the police if you want to find Miss Rose?" he asked when he regained his composure.

"Well Shadow, the police can help me find her." Sonic answered simply.

"Oh please faker, you don't really think that the police will help you find one girl when they could be doing something else which is important." He said folding his arms.

"If I tell them how important the situation is then may be-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as Shadow cut him off.

"Look faker, if you want to find Miss Rose then you are gonna have to take matters into your own hands" he said while waiting for Sonic to reply.

"Shadow's right Sonic," Tails said as he was listening to the whole conversation. Sonic didn't answer Shadow as he was thinking about what he had said; he knew that Shadow was right; (unfortunately) he then nodded, showing that he agreed with Shadow.

"I'll get the DNA test going then," he said as he went to his laboratory leaving Sonic and Shadow in the room. There was an awkward silence between them until Sonic broke it.

"So, why are you here Shadow?" he asked when he couldn't stand the silence any longer. Shadow glared at him. _'Do you think that I am actually going to tell you faker?! Well you're sadly mistaken!'_

"That's not of your business" he said as he continued to glare at him. Sonic did an anime style sweat drop. There was another silence, but this time Shadow broke it. "You still didn't answer my question faker" he started to grin.

"What question?" he asked innocently, he didn't remember Shadow asking him a question.

"You know what question faker. Is Miss Rose more then a friend?" he grinned at the last bit, while Sonic once again blushed.

"Now Shadow that is none of your business" he said pointing a finger at him, Shadow chuckled. He was about to say one of his smart remarks but Tails came in the room with a smile on his face.

"Good news Sonic, I found out what blood type it is" he said as he handed Sonic the results. Sonic gave a quick scan over the results

"Nice one Tails, now for the next part." He said as he grinned, while both Tails and Shadow gave him a questioned look.

"What _'next part'_?" Shadow asked Sonic while folding his arms. Tails didn't say anything but Sonic could tell that he had the same question in his mind.

"Now, we'll see who it really belongs." He said as he dashed for the police station.

"BUT I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS FROM STARLIGHT!?!?" Tails shouted at Sonic's retreating figure, Sonic stopped running.

"THAT WAS HER NICK NAME, SHE MIGHT BE LINKED WITH AMY!!!!" he shouted back and continued running to the police station. Shadow stood beside Tails for a while, he thought about how determined Sonic was at finding Amy. Although he would never admit it to anyone, he was also trying to find Amy. Her disappearance was all strange to him, it didn't make any sense._'Perhaps she has run away but why? It still doesn't make any sense, she has faker and all her other friends besides her.'_ He wouldn't believe that someone would kidnap her, since she was too strong willed and especially since she has that overgrown hammer of hers, _'even a fool would think twice before crossing with her'_ he sighed knowing that Sonic would probably do something idiotic or he would probably get himself into trouble before he would even get to the police station. In a blink of an eye, Shadow was out of sight and was running after Sonic leaving a confused two-tailed fox behind them.

Police Station

After many stops (Sonic had to stop and help the police with criminals along the way) our two hedgehogs reached the police station, Sonic was greeted by the fellow policeman that he had worked with, Shadow growled to himself, _'I thought he was trying to find Amy, not making friends!!'_ he did another growl as he followed Sonic into the police station. Sonic looked around as if he was looking for something, Shadow noticed this and so he asked him.

"Faker, what are you looking for?" he asked while folding his arms. Sonic ignored Shadow when he finally found what he was looking for, he walked over to a desk which no one was occupying and started to type into the computer. Shadow peered over Sonic's shoulder to see what he was typing, when Shadow looked at the computer screen he realised what Sonic was looking for. Sonic continued to look at the screen and searched through the files of the missing people where he would hopefully find his target. He searched for what seems like hours, but eventually he found the person he was looking for, there in front of him was a picture of Starlight well…. Her real name is Lisa Edwards; apparently she disappeared one night and was never seen since. Sonic continued to read the description about her, when he finished he grinned. He was indeed on step closer in finding Amy, but out of curiosity he looked at the other files; he then noticed that all the recent people that went missing all have a connection with each other. They all disappeared without a trace and were never seen again. Sonic thought that if Lisa was one of the missing people that had joined _Angels 4 Hell _then may be she wasn't the only one who has joined them. His mind was then cast back to when he was with Amy, he remember how she used to laugh, and how she used to chase him everywhere he went. _'Okay I admit it; I do like our little chases' 'like it? You loved it, didn't you?" _replied a voice in the back of his head. _'Oh shut up, I liked it and only liked it'_ _'Sure you do, you keep telling yourself that, you can't deny the truth!!'_ the voice replied _'what are you? Mini Shadow?' _he growled to himself.

"Trying to act like me now, are we?" Shadow chuckled at his remark. Sonic turned to face Shadow with a frown on his face, but that frown didn't last long as it was replaced by a grin. It was Shadow's turn to frown when he saw Sonic's grin, he knew that face too well, and to him it only meant trouble.

**Well what do you think? A little longer then the other chapters but that's a good thing right? I know you all hate cliff hangers, but this chapter is already long already so yeh….. Tune in next time.**


	5. Amy's New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sega characters, I only own mine.

Chapter 5: Amy's New Life

Somewhere far away

A worn out pink hedgehog was making her way out of the training facility and into her room. Once she was in there she went into the bathroom where she could relax and have a shower, she let the water hit her body as if that it would calm her mind but of course that can never happen, her mind went back to her past life, before she came here. She had many friends, of which she will never see again but of course no one forced her to come here, it was her decision.

She then remembered _him_, she tried to hold back her tears but to no luck. _Why? Why did he treat her this way? What did she do to deserve this?_ Those were some of the questions that kept going round her mind, she clenched her teeth, and she mustn't think about her past anymore and most importantly she mustn't think about _him_._He_ was the only thing that was holding her back, holding her back from doing her job. She got out of her shower and changed into clean clothes, she sighed, removing anymore thoughts about her past life. She then heard a knock at the door, out of instinct she answered the door and saw one of her good friends.

Her name was Rose; at first when she met her she was surprised that a girl like her was so alike to herself. There she stood, her arms crossed while she had a smirk on her face, Amy knew that this was one of her favourite poses, the minute she met her she knew that they would instantly became friends. Even now she remembered how they met….

_She couldn't believe what she was doing, but nevertheless she found herself running, she didn't knew where exactly but anywhere was better then being with 'him'. You see Sonic had kept running away from her from the past hour and it was then that she realised why. He hated her. He must have, it was the only explanation, the only reason why he did what he did. Every time he ran away from her, every time he refused to go a date with her, she couldn't understand why but now she knew. He must have hated her. Realising this was all to much, so she kept running as far away her legs could carry her, tears flow freely from her eyes and down her soft face. Her vision became blurred and therefore she bumped into someone. She instantly looked up and was about to apologise but it was then that she looked at the person she bumped into. She was a pink hedgehog like her, the pink hedgehog also had a fringe, but her fringe was longer and covered her right eye, she wore what seemed like a hooded top and black trousers, her hooded top was also black and therefore her clothes matched. Her eyes were a brown colour but showed no emotions. _

"_I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to bumped into you-"Amy started to say but the pink hedgehog had gotten up and had her back towards Amy._

"_Don't worry about it, it was my fault, I didn't see where I was going" and with that she walked off. Amy had picked herself off and remembered the reason why she was running therefore she walked to a nearby cliff, she gazed down and saw the amount of distance between her and the ground, she took a deep breath and reminded herself the number of reasons why she was doing this, but all of those reasons led back to 'him'. She looked again and closed her eyes, she knew what was coming, all she had to do was to fall off the cliff couldn't be too hard right? And so that's what she did, she still had her eyes closed as she waited for impact but it never came, she looked to see what was happening and there she was. The pink hedgehog that she bumped into was holding onto her red dress, it was a good thing she had a good grip or Amy would be falling down to the depths below, she flashed a smirk at Amy before throwing her back on the cliff. Amy had a soft landing, but she couldn't understand why a complete stranger would save her._

"_Your name's Amy right?" she said after she saw Amy landed safely. Amy nodded, how does she know her name?_

"_You know me?" she asked while she grinned._

"_If I didn't know better I would say you were upset by a certain blue hedgehog right?" she said while Amy nodded again._

"_How did-"Amy was interrupted by the pink hedgehog._

"_When you bumped into me, I could tell you were upset, your eyes said it all," she smirked at Amy. "Don't get me wrong, if it was any other person I would have let them die," she said when Amy's expression changed to a shocked look, how can she be so heartless?_

"_Why me?" she managed to say._

"_You have that hammer of yours right?" she said while pointing at her, Amy nodded. "With that hammer you can do loads of things with it, and besides you and I have something in common," she said while Amy had a confused look on her face. "We're both hurt by the ones we love," she said, somehow that had an impact on Amy as she burst into tears, the pink hedgehog sat next to Amy. "Come now, you got to move on, how you think I handled it?" she chuckled at the thought._

"_I-I-I can't…. it hurts too much." Amy managed to choke out between her sobs. "How did you manage it?"_

"_Easily," she said looking at Amy "I'm not a total sap like you…" she said as she chuckled slightly, the minute Amy heard that her mood change, she went from upset to angry. But the pink hedgehog saw it coming she jumped out of the way before she got into trouble, she then grinned at Amy. "See what I mean? You could easily put your skills to some good use" Amy realised what she meant, she knew that if she agreed there was no going back, but she had nothing to lose, not now that 'he' had hurt her so much. "My name's Rose by the way" Rose said bowing slightly. Amy smiled at Rose when she saw Rose sitting besides her once again. _

"_Keep talking Rose," she said while getting herself comfortable on the grass, Rose grinned once again as she began to explain……_

"Well? Are you gonna let me in?" the voice snapped Amy back into reality as she saw Rose by the door; Amy laughed nervously before letting Rose in. Rose sat on the bed still with her arms crossed, "you know why I came here to talk to you right?" she said looking at Amy with a serious look on her face. Amy shrugged, she had no idea what Rose what talking about. "I noticed it Amy, you were distracted during training, and you know that distractions end up as weakness, you of all people should know that." Amy growled at the thought of _him_,_he_ was the reason why she was hurting; _he_ was the distraction that she couldn't afford, it was _him_ that made her weak. But she didn't want to get hurt again, that was another reason why she came here.

"Sorry Rose," she said as she thought she might have let Rose down, but instead Rose shook her head.

"Its fine, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, even some of us think about our past lives now and again" she said placing both of her arms behind her head and closing her eyes as if she was in deep thought. Amy watched her friend for a few seconds before something clicked in her mind. Out of all the time she was with Rose, she never got the chance to ask her about her past life whereas she told her about hers; it was either now or never, _this was the best time to ask her I guess._

"Rose? I hope you don't mind me asking but could you tell me about your past life, well I mean since I told you about my past life, it's only fair that you tell me yours….." Amy started to be confident when she started to talk to Rose but she became nervous when finishing her sentence. She knew Rose's temper since she kept using it to complete her missions and also during training but she knew that she wouldn't use her temper against her friends would she? As soon as Rose heard Amy's question, her eyes shot open, she froze, _how dare she ask such a question to her?_ But she regained composure before her anger got the best of her; Rose shifted her position before answering Amy.

"That's none of your concern" she replied before getting up and headed towards the door. As soon as she saw Rose heading towards the door, Amy got up and grabbed her wrist, she wasn't going to take no for an answer and besides it wouldn't be fair if she told her past life to her while she didn't would it?

"Please Rose I want to know and you should stop trying to be like Shadow," she grinned when she said this; she knew how much it annoyed her when she compared him to her.

"What did you say?" Rose said slowly turning around to give Amy a chance to change what she had said. Amy's grin grew wider.

"You heard, now are you gonna tell me or do I have to repeat myself" she said as she continued to grin. Suddenly Amy was held up against the wall with a hand around her throat.

"Or I could kill you right now" Rose said in a low voice, but Amy still grinned despite the fact that Rose had her hand to her throat. Amy knew that Rose wouldn't really kill her since she had a good heart even though she would never show it.

"Still an assassin even to your friends huh Rose, but you have helped me through my time of need so let me help you." She said smiling while Rose placed her back on the ground.

"I'll tell you soon but not now, we still have training to do" she said while walking out of Amy's room, "And don't hold back this time or you wont live to see another second" she said before returning to the training facility, Amy groaned, _she's so attached to her training I wonder what could have happened in her past life?_ She wondered while going back to the training facility once again.

What do you think? I know Sonic isn't in this one but I wanted to show you how Amy's life has changed and I think I did a good job but of course its up to you guys R&R everyone, until next time!


	6. It's You

Chapter 6: It's you...

That day Sonic was in his room, pondering about the clues that could lead him to Amy, surprisingly Shadow was also in his room. He too was thinking about this little dilemma, they both thought for hours and hours but neither of them could find anyway to pinpoint where _Angels 4 Hell_ was. Sonic finally sighed; he glanced at the clock above his bedroom door, _1:30am_ it read, both he and Shadow had been thinking about this all day. He glanced at Shadow, who was leaning against the wall opposite him with his eyes closed, he couldn't tell if Shadow was either asleep in his current position or was still thinking about the situation at hand. But that was when Shadow's stomach growled, he opened his eyes to find Sonic staring at him.

"What are you looking at faker?" he said to Sonic.

"Nothing Shadow, I was just wondering if you have come up with something to help us find Amy." He said while putting his hands behind his head. Shadow sadly shook his head.

"Even though my mind is far more intellect then yours faker, I can't find a solution." He said looking to one side as if he was ashamed. Sonic headed towards the door while Shadow followed, both of them we're heading towards the kitchen since they had Amy on both of their minds they hadn't eaten even once yet. Shadow fixed himself a sandwich while Sonic went to the fridge and ate whatever he could find. They ate in silence, Sonic had never seen Shadow eat until now but of course not even _The Ultimate Life Form _can withstand hunger. When they had finished eating, Sonic was about to go back to his room so he could finally rest but then his communicator went off.

"Sonic, could you help us with an experiment we're doing?" came a voice of one of the policeman that Sonic had worked with.

"Sure, what is it?" Sonic replied.

"Well, we have another jewel that the robbers might steal but we have replaced it with a fake, therefore we need you to protect it as if it was real. We have also placed mini cameras around the place so we have a chance of getting footage at this robbery." The policeman said while Sonic listened to every word. Shadow had superior hearing being that he was an _Ultimate L__if__e F__orm_ and all and so he heard every word. Sonic had finished his conversation and was about to head out to the jewel store but Shadow had headed out to the jewel store first as if he wanted to come along. Sonic had a questioned look but nevertheless he took off after Shadow.

The Jewel Store

Shadow had reached the store first and had Chaos Controlled his way inside, while Sonic was looking at Shadow as if he wanted him to let him in. Shadow chuckled at Sonic; he started to walk away as if he was tormenting Sonic by leaving him outside, Sonic was now pounding on the door, wanting someone to let him in before he missed the robbery. Shadow once again chuckled at Sonic before letting him in.

"Shadow what the big idea leaving me outside like that?!" he said almost acting like a certain red echidna

"Careful _'Knuckles'_ you might do yourself an injury" he said taking an advantage of this situation to insult the blue hedgehog. Sonic glared at Shadow first but then he placed an arm behind his head and laughed nervously.

"Heh, looks like I kind of lost it then..." He said before he went to the _fake_ jewel that he was had to protect. Shadow followed; _tell me why I'm with faker again_ He asked himself unsure why he was with faker for this incredible amount of time, but then he received his answer. _Amy_. When they arrived at the _fake_ jewel, Sonic stood in front of it (the security was set to a minimum so Sonic and Shadow could get to it with ease). Sonic and Shadow waited for what seemed like forever, Shadow was about to lose his patience (now that's saying something) but then he heard a slight screeching noise. Sonic's ears also heard this as Shadow saw his ears twitching. They both looked for the source of the noise but failed instead they found two figures on the opposite side that Sonic and Shadow were standing. Sonic got to his fighting stance ready to take on the robbers, when he noticed something; the robbers were wearing a similar material to Starlight. Both robbers had black clothing and both had a large hooded top concealing their faces.

Shadow watched the robbers closely not wanting to create an opening that these robbers could use to their advantage. Just then one of the robbers looked as if he was taken back. While the other stood in a similar position as was Shadow, both looking very confident. Shadow was first to make a move and charged at the confident looking robber, the robber seemed too chuckled and he too made a charged at Shadow. Sonic was momentarily frozen as he knew that these people were from _Angels 4 Hell_ but he soon regained his composure and using his speed as he planned to make a surprise attack, but the robber was one step ahead and got out a hammer???? He swung the hammer which hit Sonic with full force and was sent flying to an opposite wall. Sonic was stunned for a couple of seconds but he snapped out of his dazed to find himself shocked. The impact of the swing had made the robber's hood slip off and so he saw that the robber who had just sent him flying was a girl!! But not any ordinary girl, it was in fact the one girl that had ever loved him. Amy. She was just like he had remembered her, _beautiful face, fantastic figure and sparkling eye_- he paused from his train of thought now that he gazed closely he saw that her eyes were very different, the sparkle that was once in her eyes was now replaced by sadness and no other emotions. He dropped his fighting stance, refusing to fight one of his best friends. But Amy didn't show this mercy as she charged at him with a fast speed that Sonic had ever seen and delivered another swung to his gut, Sonic doubled over, Amy then gave him a load of punches to the face and the gut this continued until Sonic had stopped her, he had grabbed her arm that was about to punch his face and kept a firm grip on it. Amy was about to punch him with her other arm but Sonic had gotten a hold of the other as well. She looked into his eyes as he looked as hers; they stared at each other, lost with each others eyes.

Shadow on the other hand was far from lost, he and the other robber was sending each other punches and kicks. Every now and then he would try to find the face of the robber but the hood he wore was too big and thus he couldn't find anything but darkness, but he had to admit his skills was very good, he couldn't find any chance that he could use to take an advantage and thus they both were still delivering blows to each other. Although it didn't have much effect, every time when one of them would punch or kick, the other would block, both were very focused but they both knew that sooner or later one of them would had to slip up sooner or later. Just then the robber had given Shadow opportunity that he needed, Shadow grabbed the leg that was about to kick him and swung him to one side. He then jump onto the fallen opponent and held him by the collar making the hood fell off. He then saw a person that he thought he would never saw again. There was another pink hedgehog, her fringe covered her right eye and she had a rose behind her ear just as he had remembered.

"Master? ... "She said sounding like the whimpering child when he had found her, all of the confidence she had before had disappeared; he growled as he remembered the time that he was with her, he then stepped back so that she could stand up. She stood but then her confidence came back and so she had the same smirk that she had learned showing her confidence and followed Shadow's stance as he too had crossed his arms just like she had. She then made a sudden dash to the jewel and picked it up carefully, but then she looked at it suspiciously, she glanced back at Shadow from the corner of her eye who had a smirk on his face, she growled at him letting the jewel fall from her fingers and letting it smash on the floor. She turned around fully so that she faced Shadow directly, Shadow stared at her eyes as she did him, then they both closed there eyes, remembering all the moments that they had together. But when Shadow opened his eyes he only saw Sonic and the smashed pieces of the fake jewel on the cold floor.

When the jewel smashed into millions of pieces, the sound of it snapped both Sonic and Amy back into reality, Amy looked around for a moment as if she didn't know where she was, she then felt if someone was picking her up, she looked and saw Rose desperately trying to get Amy free from Sonic's grasp but to no avail. Rose's temper then flared up as she kicked Sonic to the same wall that he had just been sent to (poor, poor Sonic, please forgive me everyone) Rose then picked up Amy and used her watch that she had on her arm to teleported her and Amy back to base.

Shadow and Sonic both headed back when they finished explaining to the police what had happen but they didn't used Amy's name for her own protection, also the mini cameras setted up were somehow damaged and so once again no footage was taken. Shadow hadn't said a word when they headed back, the appearance of a girl he never would have thought he would see again had him somewhat stunned. Sonic had noticed Shadow's silence, he wanted to ask him about it but it has been a long day for both of them and so he kept his mouth shut. When Sonic reached Tails apartment he felt a gush of wind past him as he saw Shadow running past him and to the forest where he usually was. Sonic was now inside Tails apartment and was now in his room, he lay inside his bed, he stared at the ceiling and thought about Amy, _I want her to be my only thought from now on_he thought as his eyes slowly closed.

Shadow was walking through the same forest where he had found _her_; it was after the G.U.N incident when everyone was leaving Shadow on his own for a while when he had found her silent and still form. He stopped walking to the place where he had found her, the memories came back as if it was yesterday, and he looked at the carving on a particular tree which she had made. He clenched his fist as he lay next to the tree with the carving, he gazed to a patch of roses next to the tree, this reminded him of her even more, and he continued to look at them until his eyes finally closed, drifting him to sleep.

Wow... not a bad chapter, if this chapter is a little too complicated then tell me and I'll try to make the future chapters less complex. I'm determined to finish this story so if it seems that I've given up, well I haven't. I might be held back by school work but don't give up folks, the next chapter should be up next week, keep reviewing everyone!!


	7. Memories

Chapter 7: Memories

Somewhere Far Away

When Amy and Rose came back to base, the first thing Rose did was that she had punched the wall next to her causing Amy to jump. Amy glanced at Rose's fist, blood seeped through making her white glove into a reddish colour, Amy gasped but before she could do anything Rose had gone and went to her room. Amy sighed; she knew that when Rose went to her room you had to leave her alone until she had came out unless you wanted to have your head decapitated from your shoulders, then it was best to leave her be. Amy looked at the wall; she saw a little dent in the wall when she looked at it sideways on. To be honest she was mad as well not only was the jewel a fake, wasting her valuable time to get the damn thing but also she saw the person who made her into what she is now. _Sonic, he seemed so sincere, he was surprised to see me but he still acted like the same Soniku that I fell in love with_ she shook her head not wanting to go down that road again, she knew where it lead to _a whole world of hurt_ She couldn't afford to make that mistake, not again and not now. She went back to her room but she couldn't help but think about Sonic. All of the times he had saved her from Eggman and from Metal Sonic, she sighed once more, but then again he hated her didn't he? She growled how can she not make her mind up, she did before but since he saw Sonic just a few minutes ago her mind just couldn't choose, she was now frustrated. This was getting annoying and a real pain, she looked at the clock, 5:29 it read, she made up her mind that she was probably tired and her mind was just to tired to cope with Sonic, she changed from her black clothing into more comfortable clothes and laid in her bed, she closed her eyes and almost instantly she fell asleep but her last thought was of that spiky blue hedgehog burning away at her mind.

Rose on the other hand was far from asleep; she gazed around her room thinking of a solution for why she was distracted when fighting Shadow. All the time she was fighting Shadow her mind wasn't focused on the battle at all, although it seemed like she was but her mind was elsewhere. She was never distracted, it was the whole reason why she became an assassin, she was always focused, always ready and prepared, but she wasn't prepared for an old feeling to come back. She growled. She hated the feeling of that useless emotion, but that emotion was how she met Shadow, one and a half years ago.

With Shadow

Shadow heard a rustling sound when he slept, even though he was asleep, he was still alert and was aware of his surroundings. He opened his eyes and got to his fighting stance, he waited until he heard the rustling sound coming closer, and it was then that the source of the sound appeared. A white rabbit hopped out from the bushes and stood right in front of Shadow, Shadow rolled his eyes, he had just woke up from his slumber because of a white rabbit. He crouched down and looked at the rabbit; it looked like the same rabbit that awoke him one and a half years ago, when he was with Rose.

Back then...

_Shadow was sound asleep with a certain pink hedgehog next to him, he didn't understand why but he had helped a pink hedgehog from death. He had found her with cuts all over her body, but they weren't just minor cuts, some were very deep, obviously there to cause some damage but he couldn't help but wonder how they got there. Either way, he had picked up her body and had placed bandages around the cuts to stop the blood from flowing. He had placed her besides him so that the forest creatures wouldn't come and rip her to pieces __from her scent of her blood __and so that he could keep an eye on her, even though she seemed sincere he still didn't trust her, for all he know she could have been a criminal running away from the law but got injured in doing so. And so there he was sound asleep when he had felt a movement around him; he immediately got up in his fighting stance and looked alert. But to __his surprise he saw the pink hedgehog crawling away from him and to an opposite tree but other then her there was no threat. He picked the pink hedgehog up with ease and looked directly at her. He could sense the hurt and the sadness in her, she had a cut on her right eye and so she had it closed she also had a cut on her neck but no other cuts he could see on her face. She seemed to be afraid as she was shaking and also she tried to get out of his grip despite the pain this was afflicting on her._

_ "I'm not going to hurt you," he said in a stern voice as he __continued to __look directly at her. "If you move the pain will only increase," he continued to speak as he saw the pink hedgehog move again. She looked at Shadow as if he had two heads._

_ "You're not going to hurt me?" she asked innocently. Shadow shook his head while placing her back on the ground._

_ "Believe me; if I wanted to hurt you I would have done it already." He said while resuming his sleeping position, the pink hedgehog just stared at him; she tilted her head to one side while she continued to stare at the ebony hedgehog lying beside her. Shadow opened one eye when he heard giggling besides him. "May I ask what the hell you're giggling at pink hedgehog?" She continued to giggle as she pointed to Shadow's stomach, his eyes followed her finger till he saw a white rabbit sitting there, almost looking peaceful. He growled, how could such a thing get past him like that? He should have been able to sense the rabbit before it got anywhere near him but instead there stood the white rabbit__, he grabbed the rabbit roughly by the neck and was about to toss it to one side but the pink hedgehog had other ideas. She threw a throwing star at Shadow, but he saw this and dodged it with ease, by doing so he dropped the white rabbit, the pink hedgehog saw her chance as she picked up the rabbit before it dropped to the ground, she then moved out of the way before Shadow could react. "Hedgehog, why the hell did you do that?" he said trying to keep his voice steady, instead of going out of control with anger, on the other hand the pink hedgehog just smirked at him._

_ "Well, I believed that you were going to hurt him." she said while stroking the white rabbit in her hand, Shadow just stared at the pink hedgehog as if she had insulted him._

_ "For your information, hedgehog, I was about to place him to one side," he said folding his arms to prove a point. The pink hedgehog giggled before answering._

_ "You was about to throw him to one side," she said covering up the white rabbit as if she was protecting it. Shadow rolled his eyes and once again resumes his sleeping position as he had grown tired of the conversation that was taking place. She giggled again before sleeping besides him while still holding the white rabbit between the palms of her hands. Shadow listened to her breathing, it was uneven but nonetheless her breathing had changed when she had fallen asleep, he looked at the pink hedgehog that was clutching to the white rabbit, although the rabbit looked as if it had gotten comfortable in her hands, together they both looked peaceful. He looked to the tree which had one of her throwing stars, he had never seen anyone move that fast (except for Sonic of course), especially when they were injured, although how she could have gotten the energy to move like that was a mystery to him._

Now...

He sighed as he took the white rabbit and held it in his hands; he stroked the rabbit just like when Rose did, looking up to the sky he noticed that it was soon to be morning, he didn't get enough sleep but he could withstand sleep without it effecting him for quite some time. He just hoped that he wouldn't see her again, he wouldn't know what to say for starters and he wouldn't know what to do either, ever since that day he regretted what he had done, but he couldn't change the past now, all he can do was to hope that he wouldn't run into Rose again.

With Sonic...

Sonic awoke with a splitting headache, well... he awoke with more then a splitting headache, his body was aching all over thanks to the beating he had token the night before, but he couldn't have blamed her after all he had done to her, he deserved more then what he was feeling right now, but he could only imagine what she was feeling that day, the day she got hurt by the man she loved.

Back then...

_Amy was chasing after Sonic on a beautiful day in July; as usual Sonic was running well... Jogging away from Amy, why didn't he just run off at full speed? Well... he had something to tell the pink hedgehog and this was the only time where he and her could talk without Knuckles or Rouge listening to the conversation that was going to take place. Sonic then suddenly stop and let Amy give him one of her death hugs, when she was done he began to speak._

_ "Listen Ames, there's something I have to tell you." He said trying to avoid her gaze._

_ "Yes Sonic?" she said sweetly hoping that he was going to say what she had waited for a long time._

_ "Umm... Ames I think that, you should stop trying to chase me and ask me out on dates and things like that, I'm sort of getting tired of it." He said hoping that Amy would understand, but as soon as he saw a tear escape her eyes, he regretted everything he had said. "Listen Ames, I didn't mean to-"_

_ "Its fine Sonic you don't have to say anything, there's nothing between us, I realise this now, but I never want to see you again." She said before running away from the blue hedgehog who she had once loved. Sudden guilt washed over him, what had he done? He had just hurt one of his best friends; he watched Amy's retreating form. 'It's not her fault, it was never her fault' he thought as he started to run after her._

Now

Sonic regretted that day more then any of the other mistakes that he had done, he knew that it was his fault, it was his fault that he had to open his big mouth, if only he had kept his mouth shut then he wouldn't be in this situation but no. He had to hurt the one person that had loved him and also the one person that he had loved as well, but of course now he was living the consequences, he had driven Amy to a life of crime and he knew that his big mouth had made her into a criminal after all who was he to decided who she could love and who she couldn't love? He couldn't force her to stop loving him but now look, she had driven her away from him and from her normal life and that he couldn't forgive himself, even if Amy had forgiven him, he couldn't forgive himself for what he had done to her. He got himself off the bed and went to the bathroom where a mirror was, he quickly scanned himself for any serious injuries but he couldn't found any, there were bruises on his back and along his stomach but other then that, he couldn't found any serious injuries that would take a toll on him later. He walked out of the house while speeding off to the police station, to help the police and also to find Amy.

With Amy...

Amy had woken up at _11:00_, _oh damn it_she thought. She was supposed to be training with Rose every morning, after lunch and every evening, it was Rose's basic routine and since Amy was learning off her, she insisted that Amy should practise training with her if she wanted to become stronger. Usually she was never late for when training with Rose but this was the first time something like this happens, she just hopes that Rose wouldn't punish her by making her train overtime. She rushed through her daily morning routine and ran to Training Facility 7. Somehow training facility 7 was Rose's favourite training room, each training facility had different surroundings and thus different rules took place in them, in this particular training facility, the surroundings were in a middle of a forest and in one corner there was a waterfall with crystal clear water, every time you would drink out of the waterfall it would always leave you refreshed which was another reason why Rose liked this particular training facility, but Amy knew that that wasn't the main reason, it never was. When she reached the training facility she could tell Rose was training very hard, she could hear the explosions of the T-Bots blowing up and the impact of how hard Rose was throwing her punches at the T-Bots (T-Bots is shot for Training Robots). Amy drew in a deep breath and practise her _'I'm really sorry__'_ look that kept her out of trouble in her past life, she knocked on the door as she knew that Rose always kept the door locked to avoid distractions, after a few minutes of waiting, Rose had opened the door and was keeping the T-Bots from letting a single punch/kick land on her at the same time. Amy immediately helped Rose, as she knew that when it comes to training the two were pretty focused and refused to be distracted by meaningless chit-chat. Rose threw a T-Bot at Amy; this caught Amy off guard and was sent to the ground. Amy realised that Rose was pretty ticked off with her turning up late and of course this was the punishment, Amy had gotten up (because Rose allowed her to, if not Amy would be sent to the ground again and would have been punched repeatedly) but was sent back by a punch in the face, not a strong punch that would do some damage but a kind of punch that would send some impact to the opponent, Amy glared at Rose. They usually became sparring partners once in a while but Rose would never attack her without permission unless she was really ticked off about something. After a while Rose went to the controls of the training facility and shut the room down.

"I'm sorry I punched you Amy," she said keeping her back turned to face Amy. Amy nodded slowly while getting up, accepting her apology even though she wasn't facing her; this was as close as she could get to an apology so she figured that she would let this slide for now. "I'm just really ticked off at the moment." She said shaking her fist in the air to show her anger. Amy nodded again even though Rose couldn't see it she knew that Rose would sense it anyway. "But since you were late," Rose continued as she turned to face Amy it was then that Amy pulled her _'I'm really sorry!'_ look, Rose laughed. "You can't pull that look with me Amy, and besides, you have 4 hours of training to catch up" she said while folding her arms and walking out of the training facility, Amy sighed. She knew that there was no point in leaving as she knew that Rose would find out one way or the other, she walked over to the controls of the room and started up the training facility again, she waited for a few moments until T-Bots started to appear, she glanced up at the hologram clock above her head _11:30_ it read, she sighed once more _3 hours and a half hours left_ she thought as she dashed to one of the T-Bots and landed the first punch...

Well... this is one of those full in sort of chapter where this sort of explains about their past life a bit more, hopefully I did a good job. If you still have any questions please review and tell me about them, and I will try to answer them in the next chapter which will be up next week (hopefully). Anyways later people, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and stay tune for next time.


	8. The Plan

Chapter 8: The Plan

Somewhere far away

Amy had finally finished her overtime training and was walking to the Diner, where hopefully she could finally eat something, but was surprised that Rose was waiting for her by a table in a corner. She walked over to her and caught the bag that Rose had thrown to her.

"What's in it Rose?" she asked while sitting besides her. She made a motion for her to open it. Amy opened it cautiously and was surprised to find a ready made lunch for her. "Wow... Thanks Rose," she said while beaming at her, Rose nodded, accepting her gratitude. Amy was eating her ready made sandwich while looking around the Diner, she saw many fellow members of _Angels 4 Hell_, and she gazed around the diner until she found Starlight at a table close to her. Starlight was also a friend of hers, she came here before her as she was recruited by Rose, out of everyone in _Angels 4 hell_ there was only three girls mainly because that all the other girls were treated like the spoilt brats that they were. Surprisingly the other male members didn't take advantage on any of them, that was another reason why she liked _Angels 4 Hel__l_, although every now again they would try and ask one of them out and they would usually turn them down but when they got turned down they would take the hint and carried on as if nothing had happen. Amy waved at Starlight when Starlight waved back she turned her attention back to Dash. Dash had confessed that he had a crush on her the minute he saw her and well... Starlight loved him from that moment on.

"At least someone has found happiness." She said while continuing to eat her sandwich. Rose had her eyes closed but she knew who Amy was talking about, her eyes shot open when she sensed someone was walking towards them. Rose looked at the person who had arrived at their table and saw Vengeance. She hissed at him. He smirked when he heard her hissed. Amy walked away to a safe distance as she knew that Rose and Vengeance never did get along with each other.

"Rose," Vengeance started to talk while Rose had folded her arms and stared at him, giving him her full attention.

"What the hell do you want Vengeance?" she said making her voice stern, while he grinned. He waved his index finger from side to side while he made a tutting sound.

"Now, now Rose that's not the proper tone that you should talk to me" he said as he flashed another smirk at her. "And besides I wanted to thank you for the training session, you are a worthy opponent." He said as he slightly bowed. Rose closed her eyes and nodded as Vengeance walked away. Now that Vengeance was walking past Amy, she could take a good look at him. He was a blue hedgehog just like Sonic but he has red stripes on his quills also he has two quills facing downwards while another quill facing upwards, to be honest he looks like a cross between Sonic and Shadow, she giggled at the thought which made Vengeance look at her for a moment before starting to walk again. The brief stop that Vengeance had made, made Amy get a closer look at him, now she could conclude that he had a perfect body, his muscles were visible, now that Amy got a look at it, just as his body his muscles were also perfect they weren't bulky just like some of the other males but they were just right. She couldn't believe that Rose had trained with him while she was training by herself but even though he had a perfect body, he wasn't her type because not only that she knew that he and Rose didn't get on well, she also knew what his personality was. He was a stubborn sort of person with an attitude to prove it, he would usually train nearly all day none stop and even on some occasions he would train through a couple of days without a break, now that she thought about it he was just like Rose. _Wait, Rose and Vengeance could be a perfect couple, yeh they could work, I mean Rose and Vengeance do train a lot and they both are stubborn even though I would never admit it and they both never __take any insults from anyone._ She giggled as she sat back down next to Rose; Rose opened one eye as she became curious to what Amy was giggling about.

"What are you giggling about Amy?" Rose asked with curiosity, Amy stopped her giggling and had a serious face on.

"It was nothing Rose." Rose stared at Amy for a while looking for any signs that she was lying but when she found none she closed her eyes and took this time to relax from her training and her missions.

"You do realise that you must recruit someone this year don't you?" she said opening one eye once more to look at Amy. Amy nodded but the question was where she could find someone worthy enough to join? "You'll find someone" Rose said as if she was reading Amy's mind.

"Yeh, but when?" she said to herself as if she was waiting for an answer but it never came.

With Sonic

Sonic was walking through the park on his daily rounds when he saw Shadow leaning against a tree in the shadows.

"Hey Shadow" he said at the figure.

"Sonic, what are you doing here?" he asked as he thought that he could think here without Sonic interrupting him.

"Well... You know daily routine to keep everything in order and all, you?"

"I thought I might as well stop all of your whining so I was thinking on how we're gonna get Amy back," he said putting his mind in deep thought until Sonic interrupted him.

"So, thought of something yet?" he couldn't help but ask Shadow that.

"Well all I thought was a possible link," he said opening one eye and looking at Sonic if he wanted him to continue, he could tell that Sonic wanted him to continue by the look of his face. "All of the missing people are linked because of the fact that they all disappeared mysteriously but also of another fact," he paused for a second before continuing. "I did some research if you want to call it and I found out that all of the missing people lives were miserable, take Starlight for instance, her life was a living hell since she was constantly bullied at school, she attempt to do an overdose on the day she went missing since her parents had came into her room to find pills all over the floor but she was never found." Shadow looked at Sonic. Sonic couldn't help but grin at Shadow as he had come up with a plan. "What are you thinking about faker?" he said now regretting the fact that he had ask him.

"I need a disguise," he said before he sped of to Tails apartment, Shadow rolled his eyes before chasing after him.

Tails Apartment

Sonic opened the door to Tails apartment and rushed to his room to try on different clothes, shortly after Sonic had arrived Shadow stepped in his room and glared at him from his strange behaviour.

"What the hell do you think you're doing faker? This isn't a fashion parade!" he said while crossing his arms. Sonic ignored his remark and continued to try on different clothes to disguise his identity. When he was satisfied, he then turned around so that Shadow could see him fully, Shadow scanned Sonic for a couple of seconds, then he looked at Sonic not sure weather to give an insult or a compliment. There Sonic stood wearing baggy jeans, a sleeveless top, and a grey jacket over it.

"What the hell are you dressed for?" was all Shadow could say besides from an insult.

"Well Shadow, what if instead of us finding _Angels 4 Hell_, we let them come to us." He said, but couldn't help but give his trademark grin as he was proud by his idea. Shadow glared at him for a moment before commenting.

"What the hell are you talking about, faker?" he said plainly. Sonic rolled his eyes before replying.

"If one of the members from _Angels 4 Hell_ sees me in this disguise," he pointed to himself in his new clothes "And they see what I can do," he dashed around the room using his speed "then they'll make me join them." He said while looking at Shadow to see if there were any faults in it, but of course knowing Shadow, he'll bound to insult his plan one way or another.

"Well faker, what if these people know that you're wearing a disguise and that you're really Sonic the hedgehog, since you're using your speed." He said simply. Sonic pondered this for some time; Shadow was right, _Angels 4 Hell_ was bound to see through his disguise if he uses his speed, but at least his speed is only one of his many skills.

"No problem Shads, I have other skills then my speed you know," he said to Shadows direction. But of course Shadow had found another fault in Sonics plan.

"How do exactly get their attention? _Angels 4 Hell_ is a big organization; they won't let anyone in just like that. You're going to have to stand out from the ordinary." He said smirking at Sonics now thinking expression, but then was replaced by a grin.

"I'm just gonna have to be one of the baddies for now, and you of all people should know that I'm above of the ordinary." He said wagging his finger at Shadow who just 'Humph' and walked out of his room and into the sitting room. He sat down while folding his arms. It was just then that Tails just happens to walk in and saw Shadow sitting on the sofa with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Umm... Hi Shadow?" he said nervously, Tails was always nervous when it comes to Shadow, it seems that Shadow had a disliking to the two-tailed fox and so Tails also had a disliking to him not that he would say it. Just when Shadow was about to answer Tails, Sonic came into the room still wearing his 'disguise'. "Sonic? What's with the new clothes, heh I almost didn't recognise you." Sonic frowned at Tails's comment.

"Almost? What made you recognise me?" he said looking at his clothes. Tails laughed nervously, not knowing what to say, but he figured that he might as well say the truth.

"It's not the clothes Sonic, really it's-"

"It's your face, faker" Shadow said interrupting Tails in mid sentence. Sonic's head snapped at Shadow's direction thinking it was an insult but Tails happen to have stepped in before Sonic could react.

"In a way Shadow is right, umm I mean we can recognise because we knew what you look like and since you saved the world countless times I guess that means that everyone knows what you look like so you're gonna have to change how you look or your disguise would be a waste." He said finally, Sonic nodded his head slowly, he ran his hands through his quills which gave Tails an idea. "Sonic, do you have any gel?" he asked him.

"I guess I do... Why?" he said cocking an eyebrow to Tails.

"Because, we're gonna change how you look." He said disappearing upstairs to get the gel. He came back a couple of seconds later with the gel in his hands. He then applied it to his middle quill making it point upwards instead of downwards, Shadow on the other hand watched Tails at work, even though Sonic was waiting patiently, he couldn't wait to see what he looked like.

An hour later...

Sonic ran upstairs into the bathroom to see what he looks like in the mirror. He couldn't help but grin at himself, it took him a while to realise that it was him in the mirror and not someone else. He had to admit Tails did a pretty good job, as he examined himself through the mirror. He looked very different especially in his disguise, not only had Tails putted gel his middle quill upwards but he also did it to his top quill as well, leaving his bottom quill pointing downwards, also (using a small comb) Tails managed to create a fringe and so he putted gel on that as well just to make it stand out. Finally he gave Sonic some dark shades which created a _'bad boy' _look, another purpose for the shades were to stop people to see what colour his eyes was, and so giving a more mysterious look. He went back downstairs to surprise Shadow, halfway through Tails was giving Sonic his new look, Shadow had grew bored of watching the two-tailed fox and so he closed his eyes and tried to meditate, unfortunately his mind went back to Rose.

Back then...

_Shadow had woken up t__o find a missing pink hedgehog, __the night before was the 'rabbit' incident if you would like to call it that, he couldn't understand that the pink hedgehog would disappear in thin air __without him noticing __and so he decided to investigate__. CRASH!!!! Shadow immediately rushed to the source of the noise but to only find a certain pink hedgehog._

_ "Ah," she said rubbing her forehead "so... that's a tree then" she said before getting up from the ground and continued to walk, she had her arms in front of her. To Shadow's point of view she looked like she was blind._

_ "What's the matter with you hedgehog? Blind?"Shadow said making Rose jump. She turned her whole body so that it'll face him. She lifted her fringe which covered her right eye showing her opened right eye to him, Shadow was about to question her but before he could say anything she had one held up one finger and moved it from right to left slowly. Her left eye followed her finger but her right eye never moved__ it stayed in the same place. Shadow realised that her injuries that have made her right eye damaged but her left eye managed to be intact. Sudden guilt overwhelm him, he shouldn't have talked to her in that tone not after what she had been through "I'm sorry hedgehog, I didn't mean to-"_

_ "Its fine," she said turning herself so her back was facing him. "I'm just gonna have to survive with only using my left eye" she walked away and tried to get used to the surroundings by only using touch. But then she tripped over a tree root that had risen from the ground and was about to fall face first if Shadow hadn't used his super speed and caught her. "Thanks." she blushed as Shadow was holding her bridal style._

_ "Listen hedgehog, I can help you if you let me." He said feeling sorry for the pink hedgehog._

_ "I don't need anyone," she said as she struggled to get out of Shadow's grip, Shadow noticed the change in her emotions as he also noticed a few tears escaped from her eyes. "I don't need anyone," she repeated but in a more whisper tone. _

_ "If you won't let me help you then you're going to have to adapt the hard way." He said placing her on the ground and folding his arms. She looked at him for a moment before speaking._

_ "Why would you want to help me anyway? To me you're a complete stranger." She said backing off a bit._

_ "True, but last night when you 'saved' that white rabbit, I saw some skills that most people would dream of having." He said truthfully while nodding his head slowly._

_ "What can I say? I train a lot..." she said not wanting the compliment that Shadow had given her._

"_That was as close as a compliment that I can get so if I was you I would be grateful."__ He said to her while walking off, Rose look at Shadow from looking over her shoulder, 'he wants to help me huh? Lets see if he can...' she took out one of her throwing stars and concentrated, she remember doing this but she would usually miss the target back __when she was training with... well she didn't want to think about him, not now anyway. She closed her eyes and threw the throwing star, Shadow heard a whooshing sound coming behind and so he naturally did back flip only to be missed by one of Rose's favourite weapons. Shadow looked over his shoulder only to find a smirking hedgehog._

_ "So... You gonna help me or not?" she said walking up to him and placed her hands on her hips, Shadow looked at her and then at the throwing star that was thrown at him. _

_ "__I thought you were gonna adapt the hard way, so that you didn't want my help." He said turning so that Rose could see him, she leaned forward till theirs noses were a couple of millimetres from touching._

_ "Well... Maybe you might be help me find a short cut..." she whispered just enough so that Shadow could hear her and then she just simply walked away, Shadow growled at the fact of how close they were. He shivered of the thought of them getting even closer then that, he gagged nearly. Certainly not a thought to remember ever again..._

Back to the present

"Hello? Shadow you there?" Sonic clicked his fingers in front of Shadow's face, hoping to get some life out of him. Shadow's eyes snapped open which frightened Sonic for just a moment.

"What do you want faker?" he asked Sonic who just frowned.

"Damn it Shadow you still recognise me?" Sonic looked at himself, wondering what went wrong while Shadow just rolled his eyes.

"Of course I can recognise you, I can sense you from your energy level, I'm the Ultimate Life Form remember?" he replied as Sonic grinned, that meant that only Shadow could recognise him and no one else. "What are you grinning at faker?"

"Now all we need to do is to start being bad" he grinned at his friend/rival knowing that soon he would soon be with Amy all he had to do was to be patient...

Hope you all like this chapter, review and tell me what you think oh and thank you to everyone who has given me a review so far, I appreciate it guys!! Till next time.


	9. Proposition?

**Chapter 9: Proposition?**

**Somewhere far away**

Amy and Rose walked down to the Mission Room, where they could find out if they had any missions to do since the both of them were really, really bored. Even though Rose wanted to train, Amy had dragged her away from the training facility nonetheless.

"I still don't understand why I had to come with you to find out if we had any missions to do today, your perfectly capable to find out on your own." Rose complained yet again, since Amy had dragged her away from her favourite training facility Rose had complained the whole way there.

"Well I thought I might get you away from that stupid training facility and from your stupid training for once, I mean why can't you relax, I haven't even seen you once relax properly your always tense." She finally said, taking a deep breath afterwards. Rose glared at her before answering.

"I can't allow myself to relax, and for my _'stupid training'_ as you put it, keeps me focused." Rose said in a much calmer tone then Amy had. When they got there Rose tapped in the code to open the door. The door opened as Amy and Rose stepped in, inside was some slots around the room and for every slot there was a name of a member of _Angels 4 Hell_ but for security there was a thumbprint scanner besides the slot, Rose placed her thumb on the scanner near her slot as so did Amy. When the thumbprint was identified correct she received a letter with a blue ribbon around it, this meant that it was _semi- important_ but Rose always treated her missions as if it was _urgent_. Rose opened her envelope and read the instructions that were inside. After a couple of moments Rose dashed out of the Mission Room and into her room, where she got changed into her _'Battle suit'_ as she would call it. She was just about to leave when she saw an exhausted Amy running past her room and then coming back into view when she realised that Rose was in her room. She had to admit that she forgot all about Amy and had left her behind but she still looked funny nonetheless, and thus she chuckled slightly.

"Don't... You... Ever... Run... Without... Me... Ever... Again..." Amy said in between deep breaths, this made Rose chuckle even more.

"So... I take it that you are gonna come with me?" she said giving Amy the chance to change her mind.

"Yes... I am... Why not?" she asked now realising that Rose didn't want her to come.

"It's a killing mission," she paused not wanting Amy to come with her since she knew that Amy didn't like the sight of blood, but for Rose to her it seemed amusing... "I know how uncomfortable you get when I kill someone so I'm giving you a choice, do you still want to come?" Amy nodded; she wanted to learn how to kill someone with showing any regret, usually when she tried to kill someone, she couldn't bring herself to do so and thus Rose had to takeover from her. She couldn't understand how Rose could kill just like that, without showing any mercy, without showing any regret, and without showing any emotions. Rose had walked out of the room and walked over to where Amy was standing she looked at the watch that was on her arm, she then pressed the button on the side which would teleport them to their destination.

**Meanwhile**

Sonic was walking through Mobius in his 'disguise' he had keep to the shadows, not wanting to be noticed by the other people who were doing their daily routine. Why was he doing this? Well, Sonic was looking for the right place to make his move. Tonight will be the night where he would become bad, to steal or destroy something that had his sights on. Although he felt nervous of doing something that was against everything that he stood for but he had a good reason, for Amy. And she was more important then his stupid pride, he realised that now.

**Back Then...**

_Amy rushed past the people that walked past her, she ran to her best friend's house, hopefully he wouldn't find her there, hope, the only thing that she could cling onto for now. She took out her key and tried to open the door, her whole body was shaking thanks to what she had just experienced moments ago. When she finally got the door she rushed to her room, being very careful to not make any noise that Cream would notice. She couldn't bear to talk to anyone at the moment, just to think that this morning she was the happiest girl to ever live but now look at her; she couldn't even go out without thinking about 'him'. She locked her bedroom door, tears that she never knew she had flew freely from her eyes and onto the pillow of which she held tightly to her chest, but what could she do about it? Nothing, she couldn't force him to love her; all she could do was to accept it, accept the fact that he doesn't love her, accept the fact that he hated her. She collapsed on her bed, holding onto any last emotions that she had left aside from the hurt and the pain that he had inflicted on her._

**Now to Amy...**

Amy on the other hand was on the rooftops of one of the buildings in Mobius, her and Rose was waiting for the perfect moment to complete their _'Mission'_ Rose watched the unsuspecting target for a couple of moments, occasionally she would ask Amy to see what the target was doing, Amy would stare at Rose for a moment before answering her, _What was she, blind?_. Amy then saw a movement in the corner of eye. She alerted Rose who watched the moving figure also. She then signalled Amy to take care of the figure while she would take care of the target. Amy nodded and used her skills to carefully sneak up behind the figure, but unfortunately the figure back flipped behind Amy and grabbed a hold of her arms therefore leaving her with not much movement to counter the surprise attack.

"May I ask what a pretty looking girl like you, attack someone like me?" the figure whispered in Amy's ear. Amy tired to attempt to wriggle out of his grip but to no avail.

"Hmph, as if I would give you my reasons," She replied after knowing that it was no use to struggle out of his strong grip. Sonic grinned (yes that's right the figure is Sonic) not believing his luck to find Amy once again. Sonic let go of Amy and let her face him. Amy had a quick scan at him. He wore what seemed like baggy jeans, a sleeveless top and a grey jacket over it, he also wore some dark shades, Amy smirked at the thought of Sonic wearing some shades, she mentally slapped herself for thinking of such a thing, she didn't want him back in her life so why was she continuing to think about him?

"Well, then may I ask what are you doing jumping off rooftops?" Sonic replied while folding his arms, noting the fact that she had came down from the roof and tried to attack him. Amy glared at him for a moment but then a sudden thought entered her mind, _'Jesus Christ he's HOT!!!!'_ she was shocked for a moment but then she regained composure and calmed down. _'Calm down girl, you only just met him'_ it was then that Sonic smirked at Amy when she didn't answer his question. Although Amy didn't know that the man standing in front of her was Sonic, nonetheless that smirk of his made her melt inside. Just then Rose had landed besides her with a ticked off look of her face. Amy looked at Rose for a moment, trying to figure out why she was so ticked off, but as always her eyes show no emotions, instead her facial expression showed it for her.

"Forgive me for intruding, but who are you?" Rose said with the hint of sarcasm in her voice. Sonic smirked again, even though smirking wasn't his style it always seemed to hide his true identity or so Shadow had said. Sonic bowed before answering.

"My name is Blackout," he paused so he could flash a smirk at Amy who was still aroused by his previous smirk, he and Shadow took what seemed like hours into figuring out a name that would hide his true name, but at last they came to a decision "I assume that the girl beside you is with you?" he said referring to Amy. Rose nodded, and then glanced at Amy, to see if she was ready to end this conversation and leave, but instead she found excitement in her eyes, she glanced back at Blackout and back at Amy again. Rose knew that look anywhere, Amy was obviously intrigued by Blackout and thus very eager to find out more about him, Rose elbowed Amy in the gut slightly to gain her attention, once that was succeeded she tilted her head to the side opposite Blackout, signalling that she wanted a quick word with her. Once both pink hedgehogs were out of earshot of Blackout, Rose started talking.

"Amy, I know that look in someone's eyes, your curious, curious about what _he_is like," Rose glanced at Blackout who was leaning against the wall – Shadow style. Amy also glanced at Blackout before answering, since he had smirked at her, her and her mind was in an endless battle. There was a question that had entered her mind, and thus she was confused of what she wanted, but drawing in a deep breath, she came to a conclusion.

"Can I recruit him Rose?" she asked a surprised Rose who was staring at her.

"Whoa hold on there Amy, we don't even know what his background is, for all we know he could be a spy. Or he could be a homicidal maniac..." Rose said grinning out the last bit.

"You're a homicidal maniac too you know." Amy said while pouting while Rose faced Amy, her arms crossed obviously proud of it.

"Why thank you, I do try my best." Rose bowed slightly while still smirking at Amy, before she came back to the matter at hand. "Well, I suppose you could recruit him, but he's going to have to prove worthy first." And with that she walked off and towards Blackout who tilted his head in Rose's direction, wondering what she and Amy had been talking about.

"May I ask you another question," not waiting for a answer Rose continued "do you have a strong stomach?" Rose said with confidence, while Blackout paused for a moment not sure what she was getting at, but thought that it would be better if he had answered her question.

"In answer to your question," he paused thinking about the consequences to his answer, but figured that there weren't any bad consequences he continued to answer "Yes, I do have a strong stomach although I fail to associate this to our previous conversation." he said calmly, remembering that Shadow had told him to act out of character of his true identity, thus making it harder for Amy to realise it was him.

"I wonder... There is a body on the second floor in the hotel; I want you to retrieve something from him." Rose said chuckling slightly, knowing what she wanted to ask him.

"Whoa, hold on there, why I should listen to you?" he said once again being calm. Rose chuckled again, as if she didn't know.

"Don't give me that," she looked at Amy who gave her a confused look, not sure what Rose was going to ask him, and not sure why Rose suddenly looked at her. "I can sense it, you're..." she paused trying to find the right word "Curious," Amy head snapped at Rose who merely smirked at her reaction. "Both of you are curious, not sure who either of you are, but there is that something that makes you drawn to each other... Am I correct?" Rose said raising a brow. Amy immediately looked to the ground when Rose had said that, she glanced at Blackout who too looked at little nervous and uneasy, on the other hand Rose chuckled. "Well then, I have a proposition for you Blackout," Rose watched his ears perked up before she continued, "A certain pink hedgehog has to recruit someone this year for a certain organization called _Angels 4 Hell_, and she was thinking that you might be a good recruit. Even though I have no idea what your background is, I am not allowed to choose who she can recruit and who she can't, therefore I shall give you three tests but the question that I am about to ask you is merely an acceptance to this proposition." she deliberately refused to say Amy's name, fearing that if Blackout refused the proposition that she was about to give him then Amy would be in danger. Of course Sonic was eager to hear this so called proposition but he kept his cool fearing that Amy might catch on.

"Very well, you have my attention, please continue." Sonic said, keeping his calm and steady tone.

"As I have said before there is a dead body of a man that had a little _'accident'_" she smirked out the last part before continuing. "I want you to bring me his arm... All of the pieces, if you please." Rose watched the shocked look on both Amy and Blackout's faces, while she found it amusing, she had to admit that she didn't have to go to extreme lengths on which way she would kill her victims but in a way, it always amazes her on how she does them. Blackout looked at Rose to see if she was joking, but he couldn't found any signs of such and so he walked past Rose and Amy, slowly enough to see a hint of concern in Amy's eyes as he walked past. "Oh and here, you may need this too." Rose had tossed a bag at Blackout who caught it swiftly he then jumped onto the spot where Rose when she and Amy was watching the target, all of a sudden a strong smell of blood came from a window to the right, still thinking of Amy he quickly jumped through the window and took a glanced at the corpse. He quickly picked up the pieces, jumped out of the window and dashed back to Rose and Amy. Rose and Amy waited patiently, that is until Amy happened to speak up.

"Rose, may I ask what the hell were you thinking?" Amy asked the calmed and quiet Rose opposite her. Rose looked at Amy for a moment before speaking.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Amy..." she said before throwing one of her throwing knives upwards and catching it between her fingers, doing all this with her eyes closed.

"You didn't have to ask Blackout to do that!! I mean what is the point of it?!?!" Amy said exploding with anger while Rose kept throwing the same knife upwards and catching it between her fingers.

"All I was merely doing was to see if he was good enough for _Angels 4 Hell_, and also to see if he was a good enough training partner for you." Rose said calmly, once Amy had given her a chance to talk.

"What do you mean by training partner?" asked a confused Amy.

"Once you have recruited someone, you are supposed to teach and train with them until they have recruited someone else. Why do you think I have stopped training with Starlight?" Rose said while Amy took a moment to take in all the information given to her. It was now making sense to Amy; the first person Rose had recruited was Starlight, Starlight was under Rose's training that is until Rose had recruited her. But by doing so Rose had given Starlight the chance to train with Dash, and to also bring Amy into her new life. Amy was about to say something but then Blackout had jumped in between the two pink hedgehogs holding a bag with blood seeping through the bottom.

"I have brought what you have asked." Blackout said, trying hard not to sound too bothered about the fact that he had touched pieces of an arm of a dead person in the building opposite them. Rose on the other hand was grinning slightly.

"Well done Blackout." Rose continued to grin as she took the bag from Blackout and quickly took a glance at the pieces inside it. "And now for your first test Blackout." Rose finally said when satisfied that Blackout had done what she had asked him to do. Blackout took a deep breath before listening to Rose's first test.

**Can I just say that this chapter was extremely hard for me to do, but nonetheless I have done it for all of my readers/fans who are reading this story and have given me loads of input about my previous chapters, thank you all!!**


	10. The Three Tests

**Chapter 10: The There Tests**

**Previously on An Assassin's Way**

"I have brought what you have asked." Blackout said, trying hard not to sound too bothered about the fact that he had touched pieces of an arm of a dead person in the building opposite them. Rose on the other hand was grinning slightly.

"Well done Blackout." Rose continued to grin as she took the bag from Blackout and quickly took a glance at the pieces inside it. "And now for your first test Blackout." Rose finally said when satisfied that Blackout had done what she had asked him to do. Blackout took a deep breath before listening to Rose's first test.

**And now to continue the story**

"Like I said, well done Blackout, but I'm sure you didn't have too much trouble with the task. Anyway, back to the first test," Rose paused as she glanced at the surroundings, having an idea she grinned but only for a couple of seconds as she remained her usual expression. "I want you to steal a diamond necklace in that building." She pointed to the specific building. "There is a women in her twenties that has an expensive diamond necklace, on the second floor, in her office, to the window on the far left, I want you to retrieve it for me, to be honest this is an easy task so you should be grateful." She said while running her hand through her fringe that covered her right eye. _'Believe me I am, so very grateful.'_ Blackout thought while glancing at Amy who was relieved that Rose hadn't set him such an impossible task.

"How do you know all this anyway? And how do I know that this isn't a trap?" Blackout asked curiously. Rose just smirked at him before replying.

"I just know these things, and trust me, I wouldn't send you up there for any reason, it would be pointless and it would waste a great deal of my training time." Rose said while Amy grimaced when she heard Rose talking about her training yet again, _what was she, obsessed or something?_ "Oh and try not to get caught, but since you have succeeded with the other task I don't think that this will be a problem." Rose continued while she walked besides Amy, folding her arms and having that famous Shadow-like smirk on her face.

"Very well, I shall complete the test." Was all Blackout had said before he jumped over buildings to reach his destination. Blackout looked at the window on the far left of which Rose had pointed and just like she had said there was a women in her office who was wearing a diamond necklace around her neck. He took a deep breath, not believing that he was about to do this but nonetheless he gathered up the strength to do so as he waited until the coast was clear so that he could sneak inside. When he saw the women leave the room, he sneaked inside, being careful not to make any sudden noises or not doing anything that would gain unwanted attention. While he was inside he looked at the surroundings for a temporarily hiding place, his mind running wild since he was nervous and was making him slow to find a place to hide. Once he heard faint footsteps he immediately hid behind the door out of plain instinct, he watched the women coming back into view once she entered the room, not knowing that he was behind her. In one swift movement he placed his hand on her mouth and (using his other hand) pinned her hands behind her.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He whispered in the quivering women's ear. "All I require is that beautiful diamond necklace of yours, and then I shall leave. Please don't make this hard and start screaming once I let you go, okay?" he remained calm while trying to be as civilised as he could. The women nodded even though her whole body was shaking violently, noting the nod that she just gave him, he let her go and watched as she frantically tried to take off her necklace. Once she took it off she tossed it to Blackout who caught it swiftly. "Thank you," he said as he walked towards the window but stopped in front of it to say one more thing. "Oh and by the way, don't mention this to anyone, you'll regret it later if you do." And with that he was gone. Blackout headed back, where Rose and Amy were waiting patiently, while there he showed Rose the diamond necklace that he had claimed off the women. He glanced at Amy, who seemed somewhat happy, as he saw just for a moment, that little sparkle that was usually in her eyes.

"As I have thought, you did the task with ease, correct?" She asked a proud looking Blackout who just simply smirked at her question, taking it as his answer, Rose continued. "For your second task, you will have to terminate this person." She tossed a picture of the victim so that Blackout could see. Blackout just stared at the picture for a moment, he didn't think that he would have to kill anyone, he couldn't kill someone just like that, but he does know someone who will, if only he could do the deed later and then somehow prove that he did it, since he would ask a certain black and ebony hedgehog to do the task. Looks like he's gonna have to convince Rose, even though the odds are against him of succeeding into persuading Rose so that he could do the task later, he was gonna have a shot.

"My, my must I do these tasks now? I mean seriously, I don't want to get my clothes covered in blood and to be honest I'm not that interested in this at the moment." He did a fake yawn to prove his point. Amy smiled slightly at his boldness, _he sounds a bit of both__ Sonic and Shadow_ she giggled, not believing that she had compared Sonic and Shadow to Blackout who she had just met.

"Very well, you may do this task in your own time but just in case you try and cheat, you will have to bring me his head at the same time at this very place tomorrow, come Amy, we're leaving." And with that Rose had jumped over the buildings without a second glance. Amy glanced at Blackout who was surprised that he was able to persuade Rose that quickly, she smiled genuinely at him before following Rose, very likely that they were going back to their base. He looked at the picture that Rose had given him, he was a human male instead of a hedgehog or a half breed, he would have to check on his background after he explained the situation to Shadow and Tails. And so he rushed off back to Tails's apartment.

**With Rose and Amy**

Both Rose and Amy had reached the base of _Angels 4 Hell_ and were now discussing about Blackout. Rose was sitting on Amy's bed with Amy opposite her.

"So, what do you think of him so far?" asked a curious Amy.

"I told you, what I think of him means nothing, I am merely thinking if he's really suited of being a worthy member of _Angels 4 Hell_ nothing more." Said a calm Rose.

"Wait, if I have to train with Blackout, who are you gonna train with?" Amy said as she realised that if she trained with Blackout that would mean that Rose would be training by herself, but she knew that that would be impossible since Rose always love to train with someone who would be a worthy opponent to her. Rose thought about it for a moment before answering and breaking the short silence that was between her and Amy.

"I'll find someone, hopefully." She said but whispered out the last bit to herself. Amy watched her friend for a moment, just for a second she saw something, something that she had never seen before, if she blinked then she would have missed it because just then there was a mixture of emotions that was in Rose's eyes but all of them were negative. In that moment Amy was stunned, she knew that out of herself, Starlight and Rose. Rose was the strongest since she was strong willed, Starlight came second since she was trained by Rose first, and then came herself, but Rose was only the strongest because of the fact that she just simply didn't care, about anyone or anything. When Amy first joined _Angels 4 Hell_ she heard that Rose had to endure a set of tasks to become official in the organization, and because since she was the first girl to ever joined, they decided to make every task harder then the last. Much harder. In total there was 8 tasks that need to be done which was more then the usual 3 which was reasonable amount, but nonetheless she managed to do them all and came out in one piece. How did Amy know this? From Starlight of course and from the other members of the organization, although she didn't knew what those task were she knew that Rose must have possessed a great amount of power to do them all. But seeing those emotions flashed in her eyes, even it was for that second made her think, was all those negative emotions the power that helped her thought those tasks? Was that the reason why she was so cold and hardly ever show her emotions? And most importantly, how did she become like this? Surely she wasn't like this all her life, Amy believed that, but how?

**Back at Tails's apartment**

Sonic was explaining to Shadow and Tails about what happened earlier and about the three tests.

"Hold on there, so this Rose girl said that Amy was looking for a recruit and that-"

"This recruit would be you." Said Shadow, cutting off Tails while he was in the middle of a sentence. Sonic nodded, but he still had to ask Shadow about the second test.

"Umm, there's something I've got to ask you Shadow, the second test that I had to do was that I had to kill someone, and I was wondering if you could-"

"If I could do the test for you." Shadow said, once again interrupting someone but since when did he care? "who is the victim?" at that moment Sonic showed Shadow the picture of which Rose had given her, he took a few moments to study it, taking in his features before giving the picture back to Sonic. "What in the world made you think that I will help you?!" he yelled at the surprised hedgehog standing in front of him.

"Well, I thought that you might help for Amy, I'm the only person who can get her back I mean she's a criminal now! And I turned her into that, I did that to her, I gave her enough reasons to make her leave. This is why I have to bring her back." He said looking at the ground in defeat. Shadow rolled his eyes, he was the Ultimate Life Form and so he didn't have any sympathy for the blue hedgehog but if it would stop his foolish whimpering then he would have to do the stupid task. And so he snatched the picture from Sonic's hands and walked out of the door, taking the hint of Shadow leaving the apartment, Sonic figured out that Shadow was off doing the task that he was supposed to do, but then it hit him. He forgot to tell Shadow about the fact that he had to bring back the victim's head and so once again our blue hedgehog chased after Shadow...who seemed to know where he was going? When Shadow stopped at an unusual apartment on the other side of Mobius (Sonic had told him about bringing the head to Rose), Sonic looked at him uneasy, to which Shadow questioned him.

"Why the hell are you looking at me like that faker?" he snapped at him, noticing Sonic's uneasiness against him.

"How did you know where to find the victim?" he asked while keeping a certain distance between himself and Shadow. Shadow stared at Sonic for a few moments before answering.

"That is none of your business faker." He replied coolly and with that he walked towards the door and kicked it down, not bothering about the damage it might cost him later. A couple of seconds later, Shadow could hear footsteps, rushing down the stairs and sure enough there was the man that Shadow needed to decapitate. The man was cursing the man stood in front of him who had broken his door not knowing who it was. He then stopped abruptly when he saw Shadow, his face that was full of anger was now full of fear, in fact he was shaking, and Shadow gave his rarely seen smirk at the shaking man knowing that his presence was scaring the man in front of him.

"W-w-what do you want?" he asked Shadow keeping his full attention on Shadow and not on Sonic, Sonic raised an eyebrow _'why was this man so scared of Shadow?_' Sonic thought.

"It seems that your time is up I'm afraid." Shadow said calmly while watching the man's eyes growing in more fear than before and his face growing pale.

"W-w-wait you said that you would leave me alone. A-a-and I helped you out with that girl." His voice had remained shaky but still he stood his ground. When Sonic heard this, more questions appeared in his mind _'helped him out with a girl? What__happened__'_

"I know, but if it helps I'll make it as painless as possible." He said with a hint of regret in his voice, knowing that Shadow was about to make his move Sonic turned around, not wanting to see what was about to come. Without waiting for a reply Shadow charged for the man, pulling out a secret knife he did the job in one swift movement. Leaving the body behind he picked up the head and gave it to Sonic who just stared at him in shock. When he looked at the head he saw the expression the man had before Shadow had killed him, all he saw was fear, he shuddered and brought out the bag he had with him, not wanting to see the head any longer. He then followed Shadow back to Tails's apartment where there would get a nights rest but I doubt that Sonic would after tonight.

**Meanwhile with Rose and Amy**

The two hedgehogs were training hard even though it was _11:00_ correction now _11:01_ neither of them wanting to stop their sparring time but knowing that tomorrow was going to be another tiring day they decided that they should rest in their chambers. The two pink hedgehogs said goodnight and parted to their chambers. Knowing that Amy had gone to her chamber Rose walked right past hers and walked back to the training facility 7, she was going to train no matter what it takes, she had to be stronger for reasons that she will never share with another and since Amy had gone to bed no one was going to stop her from training. She turned round the corner to where all the training facilities were only to walk into someone, she growled, and looked at the person who she had bumped into. Instead of finding some weakling that she could beat up into a pulp she found Vengeance, he smirked when he saw her slightly shocked face, but she regained composure and stood up as if nothing had happened and began to dust herself down as if she had been contaminated with something.

"What are you doing up at this time girl?" he smirked knowing that calling her that usually ticks her off and as if on cue she does.

"Don't you ever call me that ever again..." She said to Vengeance with her teeth clenched and her every word nearly dripped with poison. Vengeance was shocked, he had never heard her use that kind of tone before, but nonetheless he didn't let her faze him.

"Very well, but you still haven't answered my question girl." Vengeance said once again using the nickname he called her. That was all she could handle as she tried to punch him, tried. Vengeance caught it in his right hand. He smirked at Rose before pinning her up against the wall behind her. Rose was surprised at his quickness and also at the closeness that was between them. That was when she did something that will haunt her afterwards, she blushed. Vengeance once again smirked at the sight of her blushing; he thought he might taunt her a little more, as he leaned to her ear he whispered. "My, my does _kitty_ have an attraction for me?" As soon as he whispered that he dropped her from the pinned position he had her in and walked off to his chamber down the corridor from hers, Rose frowned as she replayed what had just happened with Vengeance. _'Did he just call me kitty? That's impossible, only one person called me that but I left him...__ He's in my past there is no way- this is a coincidence that's it, and besides he would have moved on in his life by __now__'_ with that thought Rose was relieved. She checked to see if that pain-in-the-butt had gone to bed, sometimes he can be such a jerk wait correction he's _always_ a jerk, and who does he think he is? Calling her 'girl' as if she was some sort of baby, she growled, knowing that she couldn't do anything if she tried, since he was stronger than most males that she had previously fought, she would have no chance in surviving a fight with that moron... But then again she can always change that, liking that thought she continued her way to her favourite training facility and began her intense training once more.

**The Next Day...**

Sonic woke from an uncomfortable slumber; his gaze went to the floor where a bag lay, knowing full well what was inside his stomach tightened, as if on cue his mobile rang, naturally he answered it, expecting a workmate he was surprised as to who was on the other end of the phone.

"Faker, get your lazy butt downstairs right now and open the god damn door!!" Shadow nearly yelled, nearly, but of course this was too much for Sonic's ears especially since he just woke up and therefore nearly deafening him.

"Ugh... okay Shads I'm up, geez no need to shout..." and with that he disconnected his conversation with Shadow and opened the door. "What's the problem Shads?" he said while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Don't you realise what time it is faker!?!?!?!?!? Your suppose to meet Rose and Amy by now you moron!!" as soon as Shadow had said that Sonic's eyes widen, he rushed to his bedroom and started to put on his _'disguise'_ as he dressed as Blackout, after he was dressed he picked up the bag which held the item to which he could pass the second test, he raced to the alley where Rose and Amy were waiting.

**In Mobius**

Rose and Amy were waiting for Blackout to show or at least for him to come, to be honest either way he would be accepted into _Angels 4 Hell_ it was just that Rose wanted to see what he could do and saying that she wanted to see if he was worthy of _Angels 4 Hell_ was the perfect cover story... Rose smirked inside while keeping the same emotionless face on the outside. Amy still hadn't realised Rose's real intentions though, but she knew that something wasn't right it was just that he couldn't place her finger on it. A couple of minutes had past and Rose had manage to keep her patience but unfortunately Amy didn't have this kind of skill and was therefore complaining as if there was no tomorrow.

"Awww... Where is he?" Amy asked no one in particular and therefore no one answered. When no answer came she began to pace up and down which to say the least was becoming annoying for Rose.

"Amy... I'm going to ask you nicely," she paused so that Amy was listening, while Rose was gathering her anger, without any warning she fazed out and fazed behind her where she began to yell in her ear. "QUIT COMPLAINING AND JUST WAIT WILL YOU?!?!??!?" Amy immediately withdraws from Rose and covered her ears but kept her mouth shut since she had just told her to stop complaining, but she just had to say one thing.

"You call that asking me nicely?" she said while desperately trying to get her hearing back. Rose wanted to answer her but was cut short when Blackout came rushing in, looking out of breath.

"And what time do you call this?" asked Amy, clearly obvious that she was out of patience. Blackout stared at Amy for a moment, remembering the fact that Amy didn't have much patience; he chuckled, holding the bag that he carried in front of him.

"This is what you wanted was it not?" he said as he tossed the bag to Rose, who caught it swiftly, she then took a look in it and placed it to one side.

"And now I suppose you want the final test?" she asked a confident looking Blackout, who had just crossed his arms, (Shadow- style). "Very well, your final test would be..." she paused to make it a little dramatic; she quickly gazed at Amy who too was anxious to know. But little does Amy now that the final test which Rose had planned involved her in it, "Is to go up against Amy in one- to- one fight." She said coolly after feeling that Blackout and Amy had waited long enough.

"What!" Blackout said a little surprised.

"WHAT!!!!!" yelled Amy after Blackout almost making him jump, she could not believe that Rose was saying, she can't go up against Blackout, mainly because he was too cute to be taken down but that wasn't the point. The point was that she didn't know anything about this, she growled as Rose grinned at the look off Amy's face.

"Why Amy, you're not scared are you? Surely someone as Blackout shouldn't be a problem for you." Rose couldn't help but toy with Amy. Even though she was persuading Amy into this final test for Blackout, it was a good opportunity for her, if Amy loses then she could learn off Blackout, if Amy won then she could train with him, and if the outcome was a draw then they can have frequent sparring matching against one another. Basically Amy would benefit from it. Amy got into her fighting stance, as she got out her hammer and crouch to her fighting stance, Blackout of course was slightly shocked, he didn't realise how much she had changed, he glanced at her fighting stance before going into his. There was only one thing he could do to be with her and not having to hurt her... He had to let her win. Just when Blackout was finishing his trail of thought, Amy rushed towards him, dropping her hammer and fazing out. He guarded his face, feeling Amy's presence that she was going to attack him in the face first, and to his surprise she did but only just a split second after he shielded himself. Amy growled when she saw that her surprise attack had failed, she then back flipped while grabbing her hammer in the process and threw it at Blackout hoping that he would catch it, leaving his body venerable for an attack. Just as Amy had expected he caught it before it could do any damage, she then tried her tactic again. She fazed out and fazed back in front of him so she could send a right punch in his gut. But since Blackout was the fastest thing alive he caught her punch and just smirked, not believing that both her tactics failed she threw another punch with her left hand, but only to be caught easily by Blackout. Struggling to get out of his grasp, he thought this might be a good time to tell her. Lowering his voice so that only Amy could hear, he began to speak,

"Kick me." Was all he said, Amy gave a confused look in response. "I want you to kick me... here." He said while looking at his chest.

"Why?" she asked him in the same low voice he talked to her.

"Please..." he said letting his dark sunglasses slip a little so that she could see the pleading look in his eyes. Amy gazed at his eyes for a moment feeling that she recognised that look before, shaking her head out of her dazed expression; she did as she was told. Breaking free of his holds she kicked him where he had said, surprised that the impact made him go further away then she intended. Blackout got up from the ground groggily; she walked towards him slightly concerned that she might have hurt him more then she meant, but it was then that he winked in her direction when he was sure that Rose wasn't looking, giving the signal that he was okay and just putting on a act for Rose to witness. At that instant she knew that from now on it'll be a fake fight for Rose to watch knowing that Blackout will deliberately lose, although she didn't know what was his reasons were for him to lose deliberately, she'll ask him later. And so the fight continued, until Rose had stopped them.

"Okay enough," she said as she stepped in between the two fighters, who were both breathing heavily to make the fight more realistic. "I have decided that you have passed the final test and therefore you can join us," she held a hand out for Blackout to shake, he looked at her hand and shook it, "meet us here in 2 hours, and we'll teleport you to our base" she smirked as she pulled a throwing star and threw it at him. He dodged out of the way like she had planned, and landed in his fighting stance; she took the throwing star from the wall where it had ended up. "By the way," she flashed a smirk at him "You'll have to stay on your toes from now on." And with that she and Amy left a confused blue hedgehog in the alley...

**So... What do you think? Good? Bad? I had a bit of writers block so yeh, sorry guys, this chapter was longer then I intended but hopefully that's a good thing, but still R&R guys!!**

**/Sonamy 4 ever\ /Danny's my Soniku\ (One of my catchphrases)**


	11. Welcome to Angels 4 Hell

**Chapter 11: Welcome to Angels 4 Hell**

Two hours has passed since Rose had last talked to Sonic, and so here he stood with his bags filled with his belongings, waiting for Rose and Amy. As if on cue Rose and Amy appeared, both looked as if they were running a marathon only Rose composed herself more then Amy. Rose walked over to Sonic and cleared her throat before she started to speak.

"Well"- she glanced over to see his bags besides him – "I see that you're already packed and ready." Sonic nodded then she continued. "I'll give you one last chance to return to your normal life." She paused "Do you wish to join us?" her voice serious but slightly soft.

"I would want to be recruited by someone as the lovely pink hedgehog besides you," as he referred to Amy, she immediately blushed and looked away before he noticed. But little did she knew that he was watching her the whole time, his dark sunglasses was concealing his watchful gaze that he had on her, but even though his eyes were on her, he continued. "Therefore I would be thrilled to join." He kept his sentences formal to stop either of them finding about his identity. And much to say the least was working brilliantly. Rose nodded her head when he had finished talking.

"Very well, "she walked over to him and Amy followed, she pressed a certain button on her watch and just like that, there were no longer in the alley but they were now in a hallway? He couldn't help but gaze around the corridor. Fascinated by the strange but interesting carvings along the walls, but he was snapped out of his dazed expression since Rose and Amy were carrying his bags to his room. Rose was carrying most of his bags, and was doing a good job of handling the heavy luggage, Amy on the other hand wasn't doing very well, Sonic noticed this and so he offered to help.

"Need some help?" he asked, holding out his hand so that Amy could give him the bags that was giving her a hard time. But she refused; she simply shook her head and hurried along the corridor to catch up with Rose. He catches up with her and walked to where Rose had stopped, Rose gave him a key card and also she reset the security system next to the door handle.

"All you need to do is to place your finger on the scanner and it'll register you to this room, then type in the security code of your choice, but you must type this code every time you want to enter to your chamber, so its pretty obvious that you must remember it and also to keep it secret. Is that understood?" Rose asked while she was through with explaining. He nodded, understanding what Rose had said, therefore Rose walked away presumably to her training, while Amy stayed with him. After an awkward silence Sonic finally spoke.

"Umm, shouldn't you be following Rose?" asked a nervous Sonic.

"Oh umm, I'm not her training partner anymore, now that I've recruited you, I have to train with you and perhaps go on missions with you." Amy said plainly. Sonic swallowed hard, _'she'll be with me basically everyday?!?!?'_ he thought, but remembering that he was in her presence he regained composure.

"I see, well I suppose you could help me move my stuff in." He said smiling at her, making her feel all fuzzy inside. But she pushed that feeling aside and followed Blackout inside his chamber when he got his security was all accounted for.

**A couple of hours later**

Even though he was the fastest thing alive, he couldn't seem to be any good at decorating his room. Leaving Amy to pick out the best places for everything, to which he didn't mind as long as he was spending some time with her he didn't mind not one bit. It was then that Amy looked at her watch; she gasped slightly which made Blackout look at her with a questioned expression. She had lost track of time and had totally forgot about meeting Rose at lunch so that she could talk to Blackout about the rules of _Angels 4 Hell_. She took his arm and practically dragged him from his chamber to Training Facility 7, lucky for Blackout that his room had an automatic close when there were no life forms detected in his room. So it was a good thing that his belongings were safe, especially the photograph that he treasured the day Amy had left.

Ignoring his protests, they finally reached Training Facility 7, she raised her hand to knock on the door but instead she froze, she heard Rose, as she could hear her screams of annoyance and frustration, but she also heard a male voice... laughing?? It was clear that Rose was sparring but with who exactly? She knew that Rose would never spar with anyone who was weaker then her, after all Rose wanted to get stronger and therefore she only fights with the worthy. It was then that a thought struck her. But no, she wouldn't... would she? She totally hates him, and yet she was willing to spar with him just to get stronger... Why? But she knew that it had something to do with Rose's past life, she will tell her because she'll find out either way. Regaining her composure she knocked on the door and sure enough her thoughts stood corrected as there stood in front of her was Vengeance, his body was glistening in sweat but he had a smirk on his face as though he found something amusing, but his smirk faded when he saw Amy by the door, he leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms.

"Is there something I can do for you?" he asked with his brow raised wondering why Amy had come over, surely she knew that since she recruited someone that would meant that she would have to train with that person, maybe he would have to remind her.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Rose for a moment." Her voice sounded irritated as if she had already grown tired of the conversation at hand. Vengeance grunted and let Rose pass through to meet Amy. Rose was badly losing the sparring match as her training clothes were almost ripped apart, to be honest she looked like she had spend her time with a lion rather then with Vengeance although a lion may not be such a bad thing compared to Vengeance.

"Rose, have you completely lost your mind?!!" she nearly yelled if Vengeance wasn't in the training facility that is. Rose looked at Amy then at Blackout. When she spoke her voice was calm but had a hint of annoyance from the match with Vengeance.

"Is there a point to this conversation?" she asked. Amy looked at her for a moment then replied.

"Could you go over the rules of Angels 4 Hell?" she asked sweetly putting on her innocent look. Rose's eyes narrowed.

"Why can't you do it? You know all the rules... well most of them... but you already know the basics, you go over with them." And with that she shut the door in her face, Amy huffed and walked towards Blackout who was watching the whole thing, but then she smiled at him, the same smile she used to show him before she left.

"Don't worry Blackout, it'll be dinner soon, she'll go over the rules with you mainly because she remembers most of them." She giggled at her own joke and walked over to the Diner, Blackout followed, they got their food and sat down at a table, even though it was just them two in the Diner, a couple of minutes later and it would be full of hungry people. And sure enough it was. At that moment Rose came into the room followed by Vengeance, they then went different ways, Rose had changed her clothes when Amy had last seen her and changed into something 'decent'. She walked over to a table in the corner, she was clutching her arm and wincing when she sat on the chair, Amy noticed this and anger began to rise inside of her. She knew that Rose training with Vengeance was a bad idea and I guess she was now paying the price.

"Is it okay if I go and talk to Rose?" she asked Blackout who was eating his sandwich, he nodded, remembering not to speak with his mouth full since it would be bad manners. He watched her go and talks to Rose, even though he didn't know what they were saying since the chatter of everyone around him was very loud, he could tell that Amy was mad over something, Rose on the other hand was staying quiet as Amy was shouting at her, occasionally her face was in pain every now and then but only for a second as she always regained composure. He felt someone sitting besides him as he saw a tray of food in the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw a blue hedgehog with red stripes on his quills. The same hedgehog that Amy had a brief conversation with, the hedgehog was also eating a sandwich; he also had an apple on his tray of food and a packet of crisps.

"Your name's Blackout right?" the sound of Vengeance talking to him made him snap out of his trail of thought.

"Huh?" he said not knowing what his question was.

"Your name's Blackout right??" he repeated his question. In reply to his question he nodded. "So, you're the recruit joining us, well nice to meet you. Name's Vengeance." He held out a hand for him to shake, and so he did. "I bet you saw me talking to Amy right?" Blackout nodded, he wasn't really sure if he should be friends with someone that Amy didn't like so he'll stay safe for now. "I know you saw that I and she don't get along well but I assure you that I'm not that bad, honest." He raised his hands up defensively, Blackout couldn't help but chuckle. Then Vengeance's ear twitch, he grimaced, Blackout listened, and if he listened carefully he would be able to hear Rose slightly screaming at the pain of her arm.

"Why did you do that to her arm?" he found himself asking Vengeance that specific question, even though he didn't knew Rose well, she was a friend of Amy's and a friend of Amy's was a friend of his. Vengeance face fell to his normal frown; he folded his arms and looked away already annoyed of the conversation at hand.

"I didn't do anything! It's not my fault if she was a little slow!!!" He growled, not liking what he had done to her arm, it was an accident, a mere sparring session injury, but he still felt bad about it, especially since he made that promise to her. He began to mumble something but from where Blackout was sitting, it didn't sound very pleasant. "I'm guessing that Rose or Amy hadn't told you the rules yet have they?" he said after an awkward silence obviously changing the subject. Blackout looked at him strangely before answering.

"Well... They didn't get a chance to do so." He found himself trailing off and looking at Amy who had deep concern for Rose.

"I'm sure they don't mind if I fill you in then, you shouldn't worry about Rose, she was always a quick healer," he said when he saw Blackout's eyes going over to Amy and Rose but even though she was a quick healer he still didn't feel any better since that ping of guilt was still there. "It usually takes her 2 days to heal anything, bruises, and cuts ...Even a coma." He whispered that last part to himself although Blackout had heard this. "Anyway, like I said the basic rules, there are only 3 basic rules. 1: Never trust an outsider. 2: Keep focused. And 3: Keep hidden, that's basically it. They are more rules but those are the basic ones." He grinned at him; just wait till he has to go over everything about missions!

With Amy and Rose

Amy was inspecting Rose's arm, it was quite a nasty injury. But Rose didn't complain instead she kept reassuring Amy that it was her own fault not Vengeance's. If only she was a little faster. She hissed as Amy probed her arm in a different place then last time.

"Careful, that hurt." She couldn't help but say that, the pain was incredible; it was as if her whole arm was on fire, but then again she had worse. She had pain which had inflicted her emotionally. You know when they say that you'll heal in time? Well what if you don't heal after all that time and still feel that same pain tormenting you over and over... they never tell you that bit, do they? Once again Amy saw that look in her eyes, sadness, pain, anger, and confusion. Rose growled realising that she was growing soft, her eyes hardened once again, she stood up quickly, and ignoring the pain she walked out of the Diner and into Training facility 7 where she continued her intense training once more, leaving a confused hedgehog behind her. Amy watched her friend go, even though Rose didn't say where she was going she had a feeling that she was heading back into her favourite training facility but surely she couldn't continue training with an injured arm could she? That look she saw in her eyes, she was certain that it had something to do with her past, only god knows what she went through, but still, she can't dwell on that now, Anger began to rise inside of her again; this was all _his_ doing, her head snapped to Vengeance direction. Amy figured that she was going to give Vengeance a piece of her mind; she walked towards him, clear anger in her eyes. Blackout was about to greet Amy, but that was when he saw visible anger in her eyes, he followed her gaze only to see that she was angry about Vengeance. He shrunk in his seat between Amy and Vengeance not wanting to get involved in the obvious fight that was about to erupt.

"Vengeance," her voice dripping with venom when she said his name, Vengeance looked up noticing how she said his name and glared at her, he also stood up so he could talk to her face to face. He was about 2 inches taller that she was, she couldn't help but feel smaller when she was face to face with him but still, that didn't mean that her anger will go away, not that easily. "How could you do that to Rose?!?!" her voice now penetrating the air between her and Vengeance.

"It wasn't my fault if the female can't fight properly." He sneered. That was the last draw, Amy lashed out on Vengeance, she jumped on him and was about to punch him when Vengeance stopped her attack by holding both of her arms. He placed both of her hands behind her back, not enough that it would hurt but enough so that she couldn't move. Blackout took over from there; he grabbed hold of Amy's waist before she would do something that she would regret later.

"Amy! Please calm down!!" Blackout said as he tried to hold back the screaming, kicking Amy from ripping Vengeance apart.

"Just give me five minutes with him!!!! I'll rip him to pieces!!!" She was about to get free as she noticed Blackout's grip slipping, she continued to struggle, almost there. But then Starlight just happened to caught her before she went loose.

"As if you could do that to me, Amy" Vengeance threw his head back in a mock laughter. Amy was about to explode if it weren't for Starlight holding her back.

"Amy listen to me, he's not worth it trust me." Starlight watched as Vengeance walked out of the room mocking Amy as he continued to laugh. She saw Amy relax a little when he went out of the room, figuring that she wouldn't be a threat to anyone except Vengeance, she let her go. Amy growled.

"I don't understand how she can put up with him!!" she threw her hands up in the air. Starlight gave her a quizzical look.

"Who?" she asked simply.

"Rose of course, I mean she even trained with _him_!! Honestly, I can't understand how she can deal with him for 5 minutes let alone _5 hours_!!!!!" she growled once more, Starlight nodded understanding Amy's point.

"True, I agree to your point I don't think anyone can stand him unless they're insane." She heard Amy giggle at her remark. "But you got to remember that all Rose wants is to get stronger, why? I don't know..." She trailed off, and then she looked at Amy as if she was expecting a question from her but when she didn't ask her anything she might as well tell her now. "You see it don't you?" she asked but only getting a question look as a response. "That look in her eye," she sat down before continuing. "Normally when you look at Rose's eyes, all you see is well... nothing...But you rarely see those same emotions, pain, misery, and sadness. You only see them from the corner of your eye and so you dismiss what you saw because if you ask her about it she would think that you were crazy and therefore you would think that you were imagining it and that it was all in your head, but deep down you know that that is not true." She stopped explaining when she saw that Amy was beginning to understand.

"But why?" she asked Starlight but only found herself answering her own question. "Her past..." Starlight nodded.

"It's obvious that something happened but what? Did she tell you?" Amy shook her head, Starlight shrugged. "I suppose that she wouldn't give up that easy, but I really want to know."

"You're not the only one." Amy said looking at the ground as if she was trying to figure it out but couldn't. Just then Rose came into the room still clutching her arm.

"Speak of the devil" Starlight muttered under her breath. Rose walked over to Amy, wincing slightly when she felt pain but only for a moment. She glanced at Amy and Blackout. (Forgot about him didn't you?)

"The boss wants to see us, you better hurry up." She glanced at Starlight. "Sorry Starlight but it seems he wants to see me, Amy, Blackout and Vengeance." Amy growled when she said his name. Starlight nodded knowing the situation, and so she walked out, by now the Diner was empty, leaving the remaining 3 hedgehogs. "Come on." She said as she walked out of the room followed by Blackout and Amy. She walked down a number of corridors, occasionally turning left and right, it was by now that Blackout realised how huge this place is, it seemed that Amy didn't know where Rose was going either as she kept looking around while following Rose. After a while Rose stopped at a red fabric covered door, she opened it and walked inside, Amy walked in after her while Blackout was still unsure about this, but figuring that it Amy was in this situation he had no choice after all he was here to look after her wasn't he? He stepped inside noticing that Vengeance was already inside, looking at the huge screen on the wall in front of him while there was little screens around it, and the floor had the same red fabric as the door it seemed that the whole room was red but only in different material. It was then that the screen switched on by itself and there shown was a brown cat? He was wearing dark sunglasses like Blackout and so it concealed the cat's identity, presuming that he was the Boss he wondered if he should say something to gain his trust but before he could say anything, Rose began to speak.

"Sir, I have brought Amy and Blackout just like you ask." She stated clearly.

"Ah, well done Rose, I must say it is a long time since the last time I saw you and you too Vengeance." He said switching his attention from Rose and Vengeance. "Now to business, as you know since I have called both my favourite yet talented members of this organization, that this mission is not one for the others. There is an Island south east from here, apparently there are sightings of some strange creatures, creatures that defy nature, also it seems that there is a cult group involved, they call themselves _The Illusionados_ they are apparently linked to the development of these creatures. But what sparks my interest is that there are being controlled by some signal. This signal is able to be heard by the creatures, although you cannot hear such a thing it sends out sonic waves that these creatures are able to pick up, I suppose the same purpose is used in dog whistles. There is a special specimen that I want you four to pick up for me, this specimen is needed to find out about this signal and also how it is used to control these creatures. Once you have obtained it a chopper will come and pick you up, then you will give this specimen to our scientists in the west end of this building. Understand?" Rose and Vengeance nodded although Amy and Blackout looked with a questioned expression.

"But, I don't understand one thing. Why does Amy and Blackout have to come with us? They aren't ready for a regular mission let only this kind of mission." Rose folded her arms. "And also one more thing, why does that idiot have to come with us." She jerked her head to Vengeance's direction. Vengeance snorted.

"Although why do I have to put up with you everyday, I do not know..." Rose turned her body so that she was facing him.

"You got some nerve saying that when I have to put up with your ignorant and arrogant ass every time I face you." She looked back at the Boss who was arching an eyebrow, wondering where this verbal fight is going. Meanwhile both Amy and Blackout was watching the two trade insults. Amy giggled.

"What's funny Amy?" Blackout asked, not realising how close they were to each other.

"Oh nothing, want to help me with my plan?" she asked turning her body so that she faced him completely. Now it was Blackout's turn to arch an eyebrow.

"With what exactly?" he asked her who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"How about you helping me fix Rose and Vengeance together?" her voice had turned into a whisper that only he could hear. As soon as she said this Blackout gagged.

"Them?" his voice was also to a whisper level as hers as he pointed at the two hedgehogs that were still insulting each other but was still keeping their cool. "You can't be serious? They would rip each others heads off if you leave them alone in a room together." By now he was folding his arms, but he couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. Hearing he chuckle she asked him again.

"Well? Yes or no?" she looked at him with those big beautiful eyes she used to show him back when she was persuading him to go a date with her, all the more reason to stay with her for now and to eventually apologise for the things he had done to her. Snapping his mind out of his little daydream he answered Amy's question.

"I suppose it would be a laugh," he chuckled "Sure, why not?" he grinned at her before turning his attention back to Rose and Vengeance, who were still arguing.

"Hmph, I would be surprised if those creatures don't attack you since you're that hideous." Vengeance simply said. Rose frowned before replying.

"I would laugh if you make it out of this mission on your own two feet instead of depending on your insults." Rose said coolly, resisting herself not to strangle him right there. Before Vengeance could reply the Boss interrupted.

"Sorry about this interruption but I have things to do and so you don't mind if I leave you to pack for your things, do you? By the way you are expected to leave for this mission tomorrow morning where a chopper will meet you at the extraction point. Good luck to all of you, let us hope you will learn and also get some enjoyment from this." And with that the screen shut itself off, Rose was the first to head for the door, her hand was on the door handle when Vengeance happened to speak.

"I suppose you want me to help you with your things?" he asked politely already the conversation before hand forgotten. Rose turned around her body facing him once again, her fists clenched tightly by her sides, her face with her usual frown and her eyes once again so cold.

"I don't need anyone," she said coldly, remembering that her words were exactly the same from when she refused Shadow's help. She hissed at the pain in her arm once again, she thought that the pain was over, looks like she was wrong. She glanced at her injured arm and saw the blood flowing freely from her wound, seeing this Amy gasped, she didn't like seeing even the tiniest drop of blood and at the sight of it she froze. Rose growled, she just got it to stop bleeding, she looked at her clothing and sighed, this was her favourite top and it looks like she going to have to tear a piece of cloth just to stop the bleeding. She gripped the shoulder part of the top; she was just about to tear it off when she heard a ripping sound. Her eyes followed the noise and found Vengeance ripping a piece of his own clothing and before she could blink, he was by her side wrapping the wound with the cloth. Rose was stunned, mainly because someone was actually helping her but not anyone, Vengeance! The one person she hated, the one person she didn't get along with and he was helping her! Her! Of all people, maybe he had a kind side to him? It was then that she was beginning to feel something, something she hadn't felt in a while, was it happiness? Joy? Her mental defences began to kick in again as she frown, not liking this at all as she definitely knew was growing soft again. She looked at Vengeance who was wrapping the cloth around her arm pretty tight, but at least it stops the blood from flowing anymore. "Thanks" was all she said when he was done as she walked out of the door, hearing Vengeance grunt in response as to say 'your welcome' she continued to walk down the way she had came. Following her, Vengeance, Amy and Blackout walked down the same way, all the way to their chambers they didn't say a word to each other although Blackout could see Amy watching him from the corner of her eyes, although she thought he didn't notice, he knew that Amy was in deep thought and he was sure that it had something to do with him. When both Rose and Vengeance had parted to their chambers, it was only Amy and Blackout left as they walked down the familiar corridor.

"So umm... Do you need help with packing anything?" Blackout asked after a long silence.

"Umm not really... But I'm sure that you will, if you have trouble unpacking your things imagine what you will have to pack for this mission." They both chuckled at that. "Don't worry; I'll be at your chamber in a few minutes okay?" He immediately nodded his head not wanting this opportunity to be with her pass by. She giggled at his response and entered her security code that she needed to enter her room. Once the door opened, she stepped inside and gave a quick wave to Blackout before the door automatically closed. He couldn't help but grin to himself. He was going on a mission with Amy, even though Rose and Vengeance was coming as well, he was sure that the two would be to involved with their verbal fights rather then to notice him and Amy. Keeping that thought, he walked to his chamber and punched in his security code, while inside he looked at his surroundings, wondering which things to bring for this upcoming mission. Rose on the other hand was already packed, she always have her things packed, why? Just in case she would have to leave like she did in her past life. She looked at the wall in front of her, since she was lying in her bed she thought she might do some shadow creatures just to past the time. Using the light she lifted her hands and putted then together, after a few different hand positions she glanced at the shadow it had created, and sure enough there was a dog's head shadow on the wall. She chuckled, she remembered someone showing her how to do these ridiculous yet amusing things, who showed her? I bet your asking yourselves that right now but what your guessing would be wrong, no it wasn't a black hedgehog, (as if he was capable with such ridiculous things) not her mother or father, they were all to busy with their jobs. But someone else, someone she would rather forget, who knew that the person who you trust the most ends up breaking your heart. Oh how her past life was very complicated, too many faces in very little time, she would try to remember but figured it was best to forget, yet she never does. She looked again at the wall in front of her; she could train with her shadow creatures while she was waiting for morning to come. She raised her hand and faced it at the wall; she then mumbled some words, after a few seconds a black hole appeared on the wall, she whistled and out came a black wolf? The wolf stopped at his master's feet and sat obediently like he was trained to do. His master patted him on his head, and chuckled when he jumped into her lap. How did she have this power? Good question, it happened in her past life, to be honest someone taught her it, who? I'll leave you to guess. Right now, all she has to worry about was a certain blue hedgehog with red highlights, and the upcoming mission, after all since when did anything go smoothly?

**Well there's Chapter 11, hope you guys like it! Remember review!!! Or no 12th chapter...**


	12. The Island

**Before I get on with the story I have a few things to say. Firstly thank you to all the people who have reviewed, you all make me feel special ;) Secondly, to my reviewers from chapter 11:**

**Vcgal123: Thank you.**

**Sonicliveson: Thanks.**

**Sgt soda: The reason why the Boss has sent Amy and Sonic on this mission is in this chapter so yeh, start reading!!**

**Sonikkuxames: Thanks for the idea once again and also for the review.**

**-Insert-Smiley-Face: Thank you.**

**Domokun Warrior: Thanks.**

**And also thank you to everyone else who reviewed this story, wait I already said that... oh well thanks anyway, in this chapter there will be a lot of weapons from which I have taken the names from Resident Evil 4 (I'm not good with weapons) now onto chapter 12! Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 12: The Island**

It was now early morning and the four hedgehogs were all ready and waiting at the extraction point. The wind was blowing across their faces as they were given each their communicating device, the device was the size of an I-pod but with a touch screen feature, the screen was developed with the same feature as the TV in the room where Amy and Sonic met the boss for the first time, as the screen will automatically turn on when the boss will want to communicate with them. They all waited as the chopper in which will take them to the island came in view, each having a bag or two over their shoulders as they walked two where the chopper landed. They all climbed in, both men let the two female hedgehogs climb inside first, inside, Amy and Rose sat on one bench while Vengeance and Sonic sat opposite them, everyone was in complete silence. Rose was wearing a black top with matching black trousers as she was going for the less noticeable look, she was also wearing a belt around her hips with a range of different throwing knives and throwing stars, each have a different purpose and each have helped her in different situations, her weapon of choice is her throwing stars and knives. Amy on the other hand was wearing complete opposite to what Rose was wearing. She was wearing a light blue top and a light brown trouser that had the words 'Diva' on her left hip, her weapon of choice is a handgun (with a silencer) and a semi- auto sniper (you didn't think that Amy would go unprepared did you?). Vengeance was wearing jeans, a leather jacket and a white plain top underneath however the top was clinging onto every inch of his skin making every muscle noticeable. His weapon of choice is the Broken Butterfly (magnum 45, very powerful) and the Killer7 (another magnum 45). Sonic on the other hand was wearing his usual jeans and a grey top (very simple I know) his weapon of choice is his fists. Even though they were in silence they were still preparing themselves for the mission that awaited them, Vengeance and Amy was reloading their guns while Rose was sharpening her knives and throwing stars. Sonic on the other hand was checking if he got everything in his bag, he had clothes, which Amy had putted in his bag, a communicator to contact Tails and Shadow slightly similar to the communicator to which the boss will contact them. Also a picture he had brought with him just to remember why he was doing this and if things get difficult, not to give up after all he was in this for Amy, wasn't he? He looked out at the window, to which he saw the island coming in view; just looking at it gave him an uneasy feeling. As he continues to daydream he didn't realise that they had already landed until Vengeance jabbed him with his elbow. They all climbed out from the chopper giving a slight wave at the driver as he gave them good luck, wasting no time they all went straight ahead carrying their bags they decided that they should make a temporally base. They each kept walking through the woods that they were dropped off, each feeling the same uneasy feeling that Sonic had felt before, the strangest thing was that it was all quiet, if there were strange creatures on the island then why is it so quiet? Every step that they took was with caution, who knew what traps lay ahead, it was then that Vengeance saw a cave. He gave a signal which was meant that everyone get behind him while he checked if it was safe for their base, he got out his gun, the Broken Butterfly, and walked into the cave. Waiting for some response at the mouth of the cave, Rose had taken out a throwing star from her belt; she got into a fighting stance position if the worse should happen. A few moments of silence later and Vengeance was walking out calmly smirking at the three nervous hedgehogs that were standing before him. Rose frowned at his smirk and without warning threw three throwing stars at him, unfortunately he was too fast and had Rose pinned to a wall in the cave, he had one hand on both of her arms that were pinned above her head, both Sonic and Amy were surprised to his quickness even Sonic didn't sensed it. But they were both snapped out of thought when Rose spoke the first time that day.

"Vengeance," her voice was stern as she tried had not to yell at him as this would give their position to those so called creatures. "I'm going to ask you nicely," she took a deep breath, "get your filthy hands off me before I break your god damn neck." Vengeance cocked an eyebrow.

"You call that asking nicely?" he questioned not bothering about the position that there in.

"It's as close as nice I'm going to get so you better make use of it." She sneered at him. Vengeance made 'tut' noise hearing Rose's tone.

"Now, now you didn't say please." He said coolly at the fuming Rose. She growled at him. Never did she have to say 'please' to anyone unless of course if she was in a good mood but that wasn't the point. Never was she going to say please to this idiot, but how else would she get this buffoon off her? Unless of course if she twists her words... She took a deep breath.

"Vengeance,_please_ get your filthy hands off me before I break your god damn neck." She said as sweetly as possible, now it was Vengeance's turn to frown; she had managed to turn the situation around again and had humiliated him. Hearing Amy and Blackout chuckle lightly behind him; he tightened his grip on her wrists making Rose gasp for a second that only he could hear.

"You'll pay for this girl." He said in a low voice not wanting Amy or Blackout to hear. He growled as he dropped her from the pinned position. She continued to smirk as Vengeance walked into the cave with his bag over his shoulder. Blackout had followed Vengeance while Amy ran over to her friend.

"Did you see the look on his face?" she said to a triumphant looking Rose. Rose picked up her bag which she had dropped and walked into the cave with Amy beside her, she took the three throwing stars that she threw at Vengeance out of the wall it had landed, as she refused to waste three good throwing stars by leaving them there. While inside, the two male hedgehogs were making themselves at home, in a figure of speaking of course.

"Apparently we have to get into a warehouse, further north of here." Vengeance said looking at his watch for further co-ordinates.

"I presume that this mission isn't going to go as smoothly as we've planned then." Rose said calmly, as she stood besides Vengeance, glancing at his watch.

"You presume correct." Vengeance said in reply to her comment. "It seems that these '_creatures_' are somehow guarding the specimen, approximately, there are over 1 million different types of '_creatures_' on the island, either way it's not going to be easy." His expression had hardened and his usual frown had deepened. Amy had a perplexed look on her face, worried that this mission might be her last, while Blackout was thinking the same thing. It was then that they heard a scuttling sound... All four hedgehogs jumped into their fighting stance, each of them drawing out their weapon of choice. The sound was

growing louder. Rose glanced at Amy who was getting nervous; her weapon was shaking in her hand, her eyes glanced from Amy to Vengeance who was surprisingly looking at her. His eyes were telling her that he and she should be in front of the two clearly nervous hedgehogs, clearly because of there high level of skill. Rose nodded towards Vengeance and in one movement both highly skilled hedgehogs were in front of Amy and Blackout. Out from the mouth of the cave came a gigantic spider like creature, it looked like a daddy long legs spider but 10 times bigger. But as I have said before this was a gigantic spider_like_ creature, as the spider had some sort of squid like creature on the place where its head should have been, overall the thing looked terrifying as well as disgusting. Both Rose and Vengeance could hear Amy whimpering behind them, they looked at each other, but their gaze broke when they heard more scuttling noises. Almost on cue they saw more of the gigantic spider like creatures, Vengeance looked at them with disgust, as he was going to have to fight these mutated excuses for spiders, just great! Rose wasted no time, she threw a throwing knife at the creatures, aiming for the squid thing on its head she manage to take down three of them in a row, hearing a screeching sound from the creatures, they disintegrated. Vengeance took out seven of them before switching guns to the Broken Butterfly; he then took out another nine, being careful to aim at their weakness to which Rose has shown them. Hearing their screams of pain before disintegrating pleased Rose; at least until she found that she was yelling a scream of her own. A wave of pain washed over Rose's body, she looked over her shoulder, only to find that the squid thing on its head had grown some sort of weapon, but not only a weapon that it had developed, it was also dripping of a green like substance. She could guess that it was some sort of venom. She had been cocky and was now paying the price. Growling, she wasn't going to let that happen again, she threw three throwing stars from her belt, destroying the weapon it had developed immediately, making the creature disintegrate, but she didn't forget about the creatures behind and before long they were disintegrated as well. After long the creatures were gone but she was still in agony, she had a huge gash running down her right leg, yet she was able to stand but not for long as she collapse. She would have landed on the floor if Vengeance hadn't have caught her, he picked her up bridal style, try hard not to touch her wound, he then placed her head on one of his bags. He examined her wound, the venom had infected the wound, judging her wound she would only have a week, maximum. It seems that she was only knocked out from the pain since when he growled her eyes opened. She looked around but then hissed at the pain, she then looked at Vengeance who was still looking at her wound, and this surprised her. _'He's helping me again?' _she thought before she whimpered at the pain which caught Vengeance's attention. He looked in her eyes and saw one thing, fear. He had to help her especially since he had made that promised. From that day he tried to keep his promise. Tried. He knew that he had broken his promise, once before but he swore that he will never, ever let that happen again. He swore on his life that no harm will ever come to her. Even if she didn't know about him, just yet, doesn't mean that he wouldn't keep his word. Keeping that thought in mind he looked at Amy who clearly wanted to know about the well-being of her friend, but she was shocked that a highly levelled fighter such as Rose was injured so easily, she couldn't help but wonder what the amount of damage would be if Rose and Vengeance didn't stood in front of her and Blackout.

"Amy, Blackout" his voice was calm but his expression serious, "Both of you must get the specimen." Both of the hedgehogs were wide eyed. Even Rose was slightly shocked by what he had said. Amy was about to protest but it was Rose who spoke.

"Are you insane?" her voice was now fading, but her spirit was still burning alive. Her throat had gone dry and was now unbearable to speak but then again since when did she ever back down from a fight? "There is no way that they will be able to last five

seconds in this place let alone five minutes." She stopped to breathe before Vengeance placed one finger against her lips.

"Save your energy." He said bluntly as she took another breath. "I know what I'm doing," he changed his attention back to Amy, "You two should be able to get to the warehouse further north of here and get the specimen," he stopped so he could throw his watch at Blackout who caught it easily. "That watch will show you roughly show you the last position of the creatures as they move extremely fast, but on the other hand that watch will be able to show you the weaknesses of the creatures just in case you run into one of them." He turned his attention back to Rose who was shaking slightly, he was about to tend her when Amy spoke.

"You can't be serious! I and Blackout don't have much experience in stuff like this, we'll be killed just like that!" she clicked her fingers just to make her point. Vengeance glanced at Amy from the corner of his eye and spoke.

"Do you know why the Boss sent you and Blackout with us?" he asked Amy, but not waiting for an answer he continued. "He knows that both of you are capable with this mission, I don't know how he knows but he does. You shouldn't underestimate his decisions." He paused for a minute "Now you two better hurry up and get the specimen, I can't babysit all day you know." He said without looking at the puzzled pair. Rose on the other hand was hearing the conversation and the moment he heard that him tending her would be 'babysitting' it took her everything not to raise her middle finger at him, but then again she couldn't, she couldn't move without inflicting pain to herself, and believe me the pain was unbearable. Every muscle hurt, she could conclude now that the venom was spreading quickly, she couldn't help but wonder how much time she had left... Amy and Blackout on the other hand, were out of the cave and were walking silently through the woods. Blackout looked at the watch that Vengeance had given him, what Vengeance had said was true, it did show the creatures position or by his words their last position as they showed up on the watch as yellow blinking dots that changed once in a while when the creatures have moved. His eyes then glanced to Amy who was surprisingly looking at him. He could tell that she was feeling anxious and also scared of the fact that Vengeance and Rose wasn't going to protect them if things went for the worse, but for some strange reason she felt slightly safe, was it because of being with Blackout? She continued to stare at him as if she was expecting an answer to appear in front of her.

"Are you scared?" he asked her, he knew that it was a stupid question but he wanted to make sure that what he was going to say next was really mattered at this point.

"Yes, I'm worried of what's going to happen to us and-" she got no further then that because they both heard a distant _thump_ up ahead. Blackout's ear twitch, desperately trying to focus where the sound is coming from, he glanced at the watch to see a particular blinking yellow dot up ahead, he guessed that the sound was coming from that particular spot. He glanced at it again but only to find that the yellow blinking dot had moved closer to Amy and him. He looked at Amy, she could tell from his expression to get ready, as she took out a handgun forgetting the silencer, fearing that her dying screams would surely give her and Blackout away rather then mere gun shots. Seconds past as they heard the thump getting closer, he stood closer to Amy fearing that the creature up ahead would attract more creatures to their location. Her hand that held her handgun began to shake; she began to hate the distance from them and the creature and wish for them just to come out already so they could destroy them, although she hated the fact that she had to _kill_ them but nonetheless they were planning to kill them weren't they? Basically that thought made her feel a little better as she manage to gain control of her hand, she pretended that she was Rose, cold, heartless, no emotions, no mercy. It was then that the creature finally showed itself, it skin was a dark

greyish colour; its feet were huge compared to its arms which look like sticks, correction twigs. However that all changed when it spotted Blackout and Amy, the so called twigs it had for arms had grew longer in a matter of seconds, it made a whipping sound as it hit the ground. It seemed too snarled at the pair as it got ready for a fight. Naturally, fear rise inside of Amy, she was about to scream when she caught herself, is this what Rose would have wanted? After all that training and she was reduced to a screaming pink fluff, how nice, Rose would have been an appalled to see her backing out from a fight that she spent loads of time training her for. She looked at Blackout who was looking at the watch on his wrist, how could he be looking at the watch at this time? But it was then that the answer hit her, Vengeance said that the watch could also point out the weakness as well as the last location of the creature. Now knowing Blackout's full attention she too glanced at the watch while keeping her attention at the creature, she didn't want the creature to take this as an opportunity for it to make an attack. The watch bleeped a few times as it tried to find out its weakness, but it eventually found that his legs were its weakness; Amy glanced at the creature then back at the watch. There must some mistake, this couldn't be its weakness, and its legs were too strong for any impact on it to effect, but then again since when would Vengeance lie about something like this? She raised her gun and fired two bullets as an experiment. As soon as it made impact the creature let out a deafening scream but was soon silenced as Blackout took the opportunity to gave a blow to its throat, not being able to breathe the creature fell to the floor with a thump, its arms flared around itself before as it fell nearly hitting Amy if Blackout didn't got her out of the way in the nick of time. The pair couldn't stop but grin at each other when they caught their breath. Amy couldn't help but laugh slightly, it felt good to be with him, the fact that they actually beaten a creature together made her feel happiness, an emotion that she hadn't felt for a very long time. All that time with Rose has made her grown slightly cold, but with Blackout it felt good, a nice feeling, she felt as if nothing could stop this moment from ending.

"Remember, it's not over yet." He didn't want to burst her moment of happiness but it had to be said after all, if he didn't say it then Vengeance would surely will as he imagine if Rose didn't get injured and the four of them were still together. Amy nodded but that look of happiness was still in her eyes, she proudly continued to walk forward with Blackout following her. It was a while before they made progress with there mission, as they stopped at a castle like building. "It seems that the specimen is beyond the castle." He looked around to see if there was any way around the castle instead of going inside it, after all god knows what other horrible creatures lurks inside the castle. He growled as he not seeing any way around it, it seems that they're going to have to go inside the castle just to move on. It didn't bother him that he was going to face more creatures, it was just that he was worried for Amy, the very thought of losing her to mere creatures angered him; he lost her once but will never lose her again, he'll make sure of it. The voice of Amy snapped him back into reality.

"Where to next?" she asked him in a cheerful mood obviously she was still happy as before. Blackout stared at her and smirked, even when they were in a matter of life and death only Amy could be happy in these situations.

"Well, there's no other way around the castle, so I'm guessing we should go inside." He expected Amy to be disappointed but her reply was most unusual.

"Bring it on!" she half-yelled as she brought out her handgun and stood in a Rose-like stance waiting patiently for Blackout to open the door. He chuckled at her attitude, realising that there was still a bit of Amy left in there, he then opened the door and poked his head in and took a quick glance around. Not seeing any threat, he let himself and Amy inside; they couldn't help but stare at how big the hallway was it was huge! It was

like being at posh prom night. They continued to explore the castle together never keeping their guard down and yet they never went apart.

**Back to Vengeance and Rose**

While Blackout and Amy were getting along,Vengeance and Rose was doing the same... He had finished tightening the piece of cloth on her leg to stop the remaining venom from spreading; he then had to squeeze the excess venom from her wound so he could clean it without making it a danger to himself. After several screams and threats from Rose, Vengeance manages to squeeze the excess venom out from her wound.

"There, see that wasn't hard was it?" he said at the panting Rose whose voice was nearly gone from all her screaming and threats.

"When... I'm fully healed... I'll kill you..." she managed to say to him after a couple of deep breaths. Taking this as her way of saying thanks he replied.

"Your welcome," he said coolly to Rose, her chances for her to survive her injury were increasing but that doesn't mean that she was out of the clear just yet. He glanced over her for a moment. Trying to see of there was any other places that she was hurt, but seeing none he thought he might as well ask. "Is there any where else you're hurt?" his voice had softened to a more reasonable tone then before. Unable to speak for the moment, she shook her head, but she didn't miss the fact that his voice was softened for that moment.

"Why are you helping me?" a question she was to ask herself in her head but found that she was asking him directly. He glanced at her for a moment but then replied.

"Let's just say that it helps me feel better," his voice was quiet as if he was talking to himself but then his voice returned to normal. "And besides," he leaned forward so that their noses were almost touching "If your going to die on me, who else is going to have to suffer with me on this mission with the two newbies." He then leaned back quickly before she could find the strength to hit him; he then chuckled when she frowned at him. Unable to move her arms, she thought she'll just wait for the right moment to get her own back on him. Between them was a never-ending war, both felt the need to out-match the other any way possible, weather it was verbal fights or either real ones, they felt the need to dominate the other any way possible. He turned his back towards her, fetching something out of his bag when he just happened to ask her "How are you feeling?" Rose thought for a moment after he asked, she hadn't noticed that the pain had faded a little and was becoming reasonable to deal with.

"Slightly better," there was an awkward silence before she continued "thanks" she said noticing that she could move some of her limbs but not enough so that she could hit him, he nodded slightly, she then saw that he was holding a bottle of water and was pouring it's content in a cup, he then lifted her head and brought the cup to her lips.

"Drink this." He said while she eyed him carefully. After much thought she decided that the drink wasn't poisoned and she drank it hungrily, she never realized how thirsty she was. "Better?" he asked after he inspected the cup, noticing that it was empty. She nodded her head. _'Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought' _He handed her another cup, she paused before drinking it, it was then that she realised that she knew nothing about Vengeance, all she knew was that he loved to train, and of course love to annoy her. Thinking that since Amy and Blackout was now nowhere in sight she thought that now might be a good a time as any.

"So..." she started to say, sitting up finding the ability to move her arms again as she tried to start a conversation.

"So?" he cocked an eyebrow, interested to what Rose was going to say.

"What's your past life like?" her voice had softened but she kept her eyes away from his, not wanting to look at them directly. He seemed amused by what she had said before answering.

"I could ask you the same thing." He expected her to yell at him but instead she just answered normally.

"Then why don't you?" she asked him innocently.

"Because I know that you won't answer me, simple as that." He replied. She hugged her knees and smiled slightly at the memory that formed in her head.

**Flashback**

"_Why can't you just tell me?" She continued to whine at the blue hedgehog, while he chuckled. _

"_Why can't you just ask?"He countered._

"_Because I know you won't tell me," she huffed at him before continuing what she was saying. "Please? For me..." she putted on her puppy dog face just to persuade him, but he didn't fall for it._

"_You're going to have to wait till your birthday..." he said once again, earning another huff from her. "But lets put it this way, you'll like it, I'm sure of it." He said as he walked past the confused pink hedgehog, chuckling slightly at the look of her face, before she caught up with him and continued to ask him._

**End of Flashback**

"What are you smiling at?" he asked her, the sound of his voice made her change back to her normal look, she frowned before looking up to him.

"Nothing." Her voice had change back from her softened tone to her normal tone. He frowned at her tone.

"That's a pity," he muttered gaining Rose's attention, "You seem less ugly then usual like that." Rose's ears perked up. Did she hear that right? Was that a compliment? Not wanting Vengeance to take what he said back, she kept quiet, but she had a smirk on her face. Just then pain hit her, she screamed slightly, earning Vengeance's attention.

"What is it?! What's wrong?!" he held her in his arms, trying to pinpoint what was wrong. She could now feel her eye lids becoming heavy, it was becoming very difficult to breathe, what could she do? How could she be so weak? A weakling, that's what she is, a pathetic weakling who only depends on everyone else to come and save her. Her defences were breaking down, both mental and physical defences. Her body was weak and her mind was becoming difficult to control. She could still hear Vengeance's voice, telling her to hold on and to keep still, but his voice was fading ever so slowly. They say that when you're about to die, your life flashes before your eyes, for her it was one memory, one specific memory. _What's the hell's the matter with you? Your pathetic, a miserable weakling who only depends on everyone except yourself, I can't believe how I can stand you, you and your mouth are really annoying, can't you keep your mouth shut for once in your life?! You know what? I wish I'd never have met you, I wish you wasn't in my life, I wish you were gone for good!! _She let a single tear escape her eyes before her eye lids closed, _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry._

**Ah ha! So there is more to Rose's past, can you figure out her past? If so review and I'll tell you if you're right or wrong. Remember, review everyone and I'll update chapter 13...**


	13. Retrieving The Sample and Rose's Past

**Thanks once again for the people who reviewed!!**

**Sonikkuxames: thank you**

**Sgt Soda: thanks**

**Vcgal123: thanks and not a bad guess...**

**Here it is everybody, the chapter you've been waiting for, Rose's past is finally revealed!!**

**Chapter 13: Retrieving the sample/Rose's past**

Amy and Blackout had made it out of the castle like building and are now heading to where the sample is waiting for them.

"So... For a mission that was meant to be for Rose and Vengeance this is sort of easy." She said to a confident looking Blackout who was nodding his head slowly as she talked.

"I admit that this mission is reasonably easy but I'm sure the boss had his reasons to send Rose and Vengeance along with us." He replied to her, it was her turn to nod her head while he talked.

"Maybe he sent them to watch over us, you know like a guardian perhaps?" Blackout nodded before replying.

"Perhaps he did, ah here we are." He looked at the abandoned warehouse that stood in front of him, he glanced around, wasn't there supposed to be some creatures guarding the specimen? He looked at the watch; apparently there were approximately 10 of them guarding the front doors... well? Where were they? He looked at the watch again, thinking that there must be something wrong with it, he was about to check to see if there might have been a malfunction or something but it was then that a gust of wind went past him, he immediately looked around. But he found nothing. Amy was now staring at him, confused to why he was so jumpy, until that is when she felt something behind her. She spun round quickly, her gun already out to shoot the creature that was behind her, but she too saw nothing. Was she going mad? The happiness that she felt when around Blackout was now obviously getting to her. All of a sudden she was flung to the side, Blackout immediately went to her side, and he looked around to spot the attacker but saw nothing. Knowing that these creatures cannot be seen to the naked eye, standing around will only put them in danger, he grabbed her hand and ran into the warehouse, he didn't ran at his full speed fearing that Amy might get suspicious but he ran fast enough that the creatures won't be able to catch them. Not caring any more if more creatures will see them, he ran up the stairs and ran around all the floors, all they had to do now was to get the sample then get out of here to meet Rose and Vengeance how hard can that be? He was now carrying Amy bridal style but still he kept running, if he kept running he figure that the creatures wouldn't only be able to catch them but they wouldn't be able to make an attack that would hit them. He stopped when he saw the specimen in a glass box in a middle of a room; he quickly zoomed in, placed Amy down for a second and smashed the glass, a hooting sound went off at that moment figuring that that set off the alarm system, he quickly grabbed the specimen and gave it to Amy. She gave him a questioned look and was about to question his actions but he picked her up again bridal style and zoomed out of the warehouse, taking good care not to run into any invisible creatures that might want to catch them. Without another thought he ran back the way they had came to meet Rose and Vengeance. After a while he had stopped running and looked back to see if some creatures were following them, he listened carefully, straining his senses to find even the littlest noise that might be a creature, finding none he sighed in relief, but he couldn't help but think that them getting away just like that was too easy. Way too easy, but ignoring that fact for now he looked at the staring pink hedgehog that was in his arms, he then blushed as he saw how he was holding her but he didn't put her down. They continued to stare at each other, she couldn't look away and neither could he. _'Would it be so wrong to love a stranger?'_ She thought, she remembered feeling this way before, but that was with Sonic, she didn't want to make that mistake again. But doesn't love require some risks?

"Umm... I should..." He placed her down on her feet, they both were blushing as they walked all the way back, and enjoying the fact they were alone together. Blackout took out his communicator and contacted a chopper that would meet them at the extraction point, it wasn't long before they reach the cave that Rose and Vengeance were in, but what they saw was one thing they wouldn't forget easily. Rose was lying on of the bags that either she or Vengeance had brought for the mission. Rose was as pale as a ghost, as Vengeance was trying his best to keep Rose stable, noticing Amy and Blackout Vengeance spoke.

"Have you got the specimen?" he snapped at the two who were gawping at Vengeance and Rose. Blackout immediately nodded not wanting any trouble from the annoyed hedgehog. Silence filled the air as they looked at Rose; they had never seen her look so venerable, so weak. Every now and then Rose would shake violently but Vengeance would try his best to keep her under control.

"The chopper's on its way." Amy said, breaking the silence that was in the air. Vengeance just grunted while keeping his attention to Rose. The silence continued for a while, until they heard the chopper coming their way. Seeing that the chopper had landed, the remaining hedgehogs (that were conscious) decided on who should bring what.

"I'll carry Rose, you two carry the bags." Vengeance stated while carrying Rose, bridal style. At this point the other two hedgehogs didn't want to complain to Vengeance about the fact that they had to carry the bags since the look on his face said that he wasn't in the mood to be arguing with them. Carefully each one of them climbed in, Vengeance still holding Rose protectively in his arms, looking around as if searching for any other dangers that might hurt Rose and send her to her death. Amy and Blackout continued to stare at Vengeance and Rose, both feeling such sympathy for the both of them, neither of them had seen the pair like this, and to be honest it scared them both. For what seemed hours, the chopper finally landed back at the extraction point at _Angels 4 Hell_. Everything seemed a blur after they got out from the chopper, as Vengeance was shouting at the men around them to get Rose to the infirmary. Lastly he looked at the pair that was staring at him. "You two on the other hand can get that sample to the scientist in the west end of the building, you know where that is, right Amy?" he asked the stunned Amy who could do nothing but nod her head. "Good, if you need me I'll be training." He said as he walked off to the training facility. Both Blackout and Amy just stood there, gawping at what Vengeance had just said.

"Why I ought to kill him where he stands!!" the enraged Amy growled at where Vengeance last stood. "How could he just say that while Rose is in the infirmary!! Screw this." She passed the specimen to one of the remaining members around the chopper. "Take this to the west end. Come on Blackout, we're visiting Rose!" she stomped to the infirmary with Blackout close behind. _'Well at least she isn't mad at me.'_ He thought as they came to the door which held Rose inside. Amy knocked on the door once before a doctor came to the door.

"May I help you?" he said calmly unaware of Amy's rage.

"We _demand_ to see Rose, the pink hedgehog that came in shortly when we arrived at the extraction point". Said Amy while gritting her teeth, trying her best to contain the anger within her, hearing Amy's tone the man became scared and unsure if he should tell her what Vengeance's demands were.

"I'm s-sorry Miss, but the man who brought her gave s-specific I-instructions not to let anyone interfere with the patient's rest." The man finally said, 

slightly sweating at the look in Amy's eyes. Behind her, Blackout tried his best to keep Amy calm but to no avail. "I'm s-sorry Miss, but we can't let you through." Amy growled at what he had said and brought her hammer to his attention. The man who stood before them swallowed hard. Should he let them through? He remembered that if he did then Vengeance would have his head, but from the look of things, either way he was going to get hurt, as he saw that Amy had a tighter grip on her hammer, as she tried very hard not to let her anger get the better of her. The man sighed before opening the door fully so that Amy and Blackout could step inside but before he could a blue hedgehog with red highlights stopped in front of the pair, making them jump slightly at the sight of Vengeance standing in front of them.

"Well, well what do we have here?" he asked to no one in particular. Amy growled once more, making him chuckle. "I should have known that you would be stubborn enough to go see Rose when she should be resting." He turned his attention to the quivering doctor behind him "also I should have known that someone like you would be intimidated by a pink fluff." He smirked as Amy tried to swing her hammer in an attempt to hit him, naturally he stopped her attack, as he held her hammer so that she wouldn't be able to withdrew it and would have another attempt. He looked at Blackout who had a frown on his face, as he had deep concern to what Vengeance was about to do to Amy, noticing this, his smirk widened. "You should be aware of this one, Blackout she is as feisty as Rose." He threw Amy back a bit so that she would lose balance and so that Blackout would catch her. He was about to say something until the doctor spoke.

"If I may, the two guests may see the patient in about a week's time, after all she is in a very critical condition." Vengeance smirked at the fuming Amy.

"You heard what the doctor said Amy, you may see Rose in a week's time, so I suggest that you should leave Rose to rest for now." He grinned out the last bit as he walked away from the pair and back to his training.

**Two days later...**

'_How strange, I seem to be alive. Is that possible? I was sure I was dying or at least at the brink of death. No matter, I will continue with my training as planned.'_ She opened her eyes and saw darkness; she tried to sit up but was held back by something, she wriggled her arms. Everything seems to be moveable, so why can't she sit up? Her train of thought however was cut short when she heard someone chuckling in the darkness. She froze. Where was she? And what/who was that? Just then the lights turned on and there stood Vengeance, she growled at the sight of him once her eyesight adjusted to the light. She wanted to lunge at him, but as before, something held her in place. She looked at herself and saw what was holding her back. Around her arms was many chains that bound her to the bed that she was in, she knew that this was his doing, she glanced at him and sure enough he was smirking like he usually does when things went his way.

"What did you do to me?" his smirk widened when she asked him this, obviously amused by her question.

"Me? I did nothing but protect yourself from yourself." She frowned at him.

"I must tell you that I hate mind games so tell me, where am I? And why am I bound to this bed!?" She demanded her fist shaking with fury.

"First of all, you're in the infirmary. And-"

"LIKE HELL I AM!! IF I WAS IN THE IMFIRMARY THEN I WOULDN'T BE CHAINED TO THE BED!!" she yelled at him, cutting him off from his explanation. A frown was replaced by his smirk that he had on his face as he frowned at her tone.

"Think about it Rose, I know that it takes you 2 days to heal from anything, but that doesn't necessary mean that your fully healed. Also I know that you would be stubborn enough to get back to training once you awoke so I had the doctors to put those on your arms. In a way, I'm helping you get fully healed. You should be thanking me." His frown deepened as she tried to wriggle out of the hold, but to no avail. "Stop your struggling, you're only going to injure yourself even further." He said while folding his arms, trying to make her see sense.

"For the last time, I don't need your help, I don't need anyone!! And who says I'm trying to wriggle out of the hold?" she reach for her belt, but found that it wasn't there! She searched for her backup weapon, but only to find that her spare weapon was gone too! She growled when Vengeance chuckled, he lifted the belt that he had hidden, and smirked once again at her expression. But then was taken aback by what he saw in her eyes. Pure hatred.

"Give that back to me." She spoke slowly while gritting her teeth together, her fists clenched, her eyes looking around for something she could throw at him. He looked at the belt in his hand, looking for what was so special about such a thing. He was about to give up when he spotted something, something that he would've missed if he wasn't looking carefully. There in silver colouring, on one of her throwing stars were two words, but even though it was two words, it seem to mean everything to her, because there in silver colouring were the words _'Happy Birthday'_. He looked at her; her eyes were so much different than usual, like before he saw pure hatred but they weren't for the same reason as usual, it was like that the belt meant a lot to her, but why exactly? She was desperately trying her best to get free; she shook the chains roughly, hoping that all her time training wasn't for nothing, but the chains were too hard to break. She was about to try again when her belt landed on the bed in front of her. She froze once again. Did he just give her belt back? Just like that? Wasn't he going to make her beg for it or something? She looked up from her belt to question his strange behaviour but to only find that he was gone. She looked back at her belt, picked it up and wrapped it around herself. And for some strange reason, she felt safe, like before, before she joined _Angels 4 Hell_, back when she was with _him_. To be honest she would be able to break free now that she had her weapons back, but what Vengeance had said stuck in her mind. _'May be staying here will do me some good'_ she thought as she laid back and tried to get comfortable despite the chains that held her to the bed.

**The remaining 5 days later...**

A week had finally passed and Amy was finally allowed to see Rose. Blackout went with her just in case her anger got the better of her. Although when she saw Rose in chains, she finally exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Rose looked up from sharpening her throwing stars and throwing knives to see an angry Amy. She then realized that she was still in chains and found out what Amy's anger was all about.

"Oh, this? It's nothing really." She tried to reassure Amy as she couldn't get up and calm her down herself, she tried to calm her down with words, hopefully that would be enough. But of course she was wrong, before Blackout could calm Amy down; she was trying to get Rose free from the chains that bound her to the bed.

"You shouldn't do that you know." Came a voice behind the three.

"Vengeance, did you do this to Rose?" Blackout calmly said, while keeping Amy from doing something that she would later regret.

"If you must know, I was helping her." He replied to the confused pair, he then noticed that Rose was covering her eyes, knowing what was about to come next.

"HELPING HER?! HOW ARE YOU HELPING HER BY CHAINING HER TO A BED!!" Amy yelled at him as he desperately tried his best to cover his ears while trying to get his hearing back. Noticing that Vengeance's patience was wearing thin, Rose thought it was her turn to help him.

"Actually, by chaining me to the bed I would be able to be fully healed instead of beating myself up every time I train." She said calmly while Amy raised an eyebrow at Vengeance.

"Is this true?" she said slowly, her voice in pure shock. The deafened blue hedgehog nodded his head.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you..." he started to mutter something under his breath, thankful that Amy couldn't hear him. Rose sighed slightly, glad for the fact that Amy was no longer screaming. She looked at her for a moment, thinking that it's time to finally tell her of her past life.

"Amy, I think it's time for me to tell you about my past life." As soon as the three hedgehogs heard that they forgot all about the previous argument and crowded around her. Amy being closest to her, Blackout a little further away and Vengeance was leaning against the wall being the furthest away from her, but his eyes held the same interest as Amy and Blackout. "But remember no one says anything out of this room got it?" The three hedgehogs nodded their heads. She sighed before beginning her story. "My parents were owners of two major companies. That's right; I was the rich kid that everyone wanted to be, I had money, food, clothes and a loving family what could be better? But of course since when did life became so easy? My parents thought that the opposition might kidnap me in exchange for their blueprints so they thought they might as well get me a bodyguard for my own protection. I was only 7 when they decided this so I didn't really fully understand what was going on but, I understood enough. When he came, I was surprised, the bodyguard they had chosen was only a year older than me, even though ridiculous as it sounds, and he was obviously well experience since my parents had great trust in him. He didn't seem like a bodyguard, he was kind, friendly, everything that a bodyguard shouldn't be and before I knew it, we were best friends" She took a deep breath before continuing, to open up like this was a hard thing to do, especially since she kept this hidden from everyone for so long. "Two months had passed and I developed feelings for him, I started to take more of an interest in him then before. He usually had frequent training sessions, and even though I had a busy routine I always found myself waiting for him." She paused, now thinking that it wasn't such a good idea to tell Amy of past. She glanced at the three hedgehogs that were waiting patiently for her to continue. Not wanting to hear their complaints, she thought it'd be best if she'd continued. "One night, I had trouble sleeping; I thought I saw a shadow moving across the room and like I said before I was 7 when this happened, so I thought it might have been a 'monster' coming to get me." She lifted her hands to make quotation marks with her fingers, to prove her point, seeing Amy nod, she carried on. "I had made whimpering noises at first, trying to get somebody's attention, but knowing that no one is going to help me, I rushed into _his_ room next door to mine. My parents thought that it would be best if our rooms were next door to each other making my safety even more secure."

**Flashback**

"_Danny?! Danny wake up!!" she shook him gently not wanting him to be mad at her for interrupting his sleep, so she decided to roll him out of bed instead. He landed with a 'thump!' and was awake in seconds._

"_Who?-What?!-Where?!" he was confused for a moment and had to look around to see where he was, looking at his expression she giggled. Hearing the sound his head snapped to her, he raised an eyebrow, wondering why she was in his room _

_and why she had woke him up. "Rose, what's wrong? Everything alright?" he stood in front of her, his eyes checking her over for any injuries._

"_I think I saw something moved in my room, I'm sure that a shadow moved." She said as she watched his eyes grow more and more serious._

"_Do you have any idea what it could be?" he asked innocently._

"_A scary monster," she paused, "with a shadow..." he rolled his eyes, not believing that she had woke him up thinking that there was a monster in her room._

"_There is no monster in your room so let's just go back to sleep okay?" he said as he climbed back in his bed. Rose pulled his arm in effort to get him back out of bed._

"_Well could you at least check before I go back to bed, please?" she asked as politely as she could. He sighed before climbing out of bed._

"_Alright, alright but if there's nothing there then you better be sorry for waking me up at this time." He said as he yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He was supposed to make it as a threat but instead he just made it as if it was a statement. He walked over to her room and stopped at her door. "Whatever happens, stay here." He said to her before stepping inside her room to investigate. A couple of minutes later he came back out to meet her, his eyes looking very tired. "Rose," his voice also seemed tired. "There is nothing in your room," he yawned once more, "goodnight Rose." He said as he walked passed her, he was about to enter his room when a hand on his shoulder stopped him._

"_Could you at least stay with me tonight?" she asked as sweetly as possible, her hand still on his shoulder._

"_You know that your parents will not allow it." He said as he turned his whole body so that he was facing her._

"_Please," she begged, "you can leave early in the morning before my mum checks on me." She said trying to reassure him. He rubbed his eyes once more desperately trying not to fall asleep in the middle of the conversation._

"_Fine," he said finally admitting defeat "but where am I supposed to sleep?" he asked curiously._

"_In my bed, next to me of course, why, you thought I was going to make you sleep on the floor?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow._

"_I thought you might want me to." He said as he shrugged his shoulders. She looked at him and smiled._

"_Whatever gave you that idea?" She said as she pulled him in her room and climb into bed, he soon followed, never realising that she had such a huge bed. And there they stayed till the next morning._

**End of Flashback**

Amy and Blackout both stared at Rose for a moment without blinking.

"All that time you didn't..." she left the sentenced hanging for Rose to respond.

"Didn't what?" she asked the other pink hedgehog, her head tilted in a dog like way as if confused by what its master had told her.

"You didn't think..." he too left the sentence hanging as if reading Amy mind he continued to where Amy had left her sentence. Rose's eyes widened realizing what Amy and Blackout were implying. Vengeance couldn't help but chuckle at her expression, just because he was at a distance, doesn't mean that he wasn't observant.

"You actually thought that I would think that when I was 7 years old?!" her eyes had narrowed and her usual frown was on her face once more, as soon as 

Amy and Blackout saw her expression, they both shrunk in their seat, not wanting to say anything else.

"Anyway, ever since that day, he continued to sleep with me every night since he thought that I would still be afraid of 'the monster' therefore he usually gets up before my parents check on me every morning. After all my parents would get the wrong idea if they find me and him sleeping in the same bed." She explained after she tried very, very hard not to strangle both Amy and Blackout.

**Flashback**

_On one summer night a young nine year old pink hedgehog was running away from a blue hedgehog with light blue highlights, but of course with ease he caught her easily. The pink hedgehog giggled, at the look on the blue hedgehog's face, he seemed extremely pissed._

"_Rose," he said after she stopped giggling "please get to bed, your parents will kill me if they found out your up this late." He said trying to make his voice as serious as he could even though he was enjoying the little game they were playing._

"_Can't we play another game?" she asked him sweetly "pwease?" he sighed at her._

"_No you can't, now I'm asking you nicely, please go to bed, don't make me carry you all the way there." He threatened._

"_But I'm scared, what if I get kidnapped or what if something else happened to me." She said try her best to hide the fear in her voice, his face softened at her tone. _

"_Look," he crouched slightly so that they were eye level "I promise that no harm will come to you, okay?" the pink hedgehog nodded her head fully understanding his promise, "and besides," he straightened himself up "that's what I'm here for, remember?" she once again nodded._

"_You promise?" she said loving to play this little game, he nodded unaware of her intent, "pwomise?" she said again but this time in a baby voice that usually drove him insane. He frowned, now knowing her little game._

"_Now don't start that again." He stated simply. She giggled_

"_But you promise right?" she said her voice now a little worried. She held out her little finger to him, a gesture for a promise._

"_Yes I promise." He said as he held out his little finger, their little fingers locked together. He had now pinky swore a custom that little children do for a promise such as themselves on that particular day. _

**End of Flashback**

Rose closed her eyes and was now talking with her eyes closed, as if she was trying to relive the experience again.

"But of course, things change therefore when I turned 8, everything changed."

**Flashback**

_Today was her 8__th__ birthday, on this particular day she was looking forward to the presents that she was getting because lately, she hasn't been telling anyone what she wanted mainly because that there is only one thing that she truly wanted. She wanted 'him'. She sighed as she thought about him while getting dressed, she hadn't told him her feelings yet but she knew that he knows, the trouble was, she wasn't sure if he actually like her or not, therefore she assumed that he 'liked' her. If only she could hear the words from his own lips. She let out another sigh before opening her door and climbing down the stairs, she stepped into the living room to find all her presents placed neatly on the table in front of her. Naturally she was shocked, she didn't expect this much, but of course some of the presents were from the staff as well and the maids that usually tend her throughout the day. A bright smile appeared _

_on her face, as she sat on a chair and eagerly opened the first present that was close to her. She didn't expect anyone to come and watch her, after all, her parents were at work, the housemaids and the rest of the staff were doing their duties and of course 'he' was training as usual. Her smile widened as she received her first gift, a game console that she wanted for some time now, yes that's right she was a tomboy, she never had a liking to dolls and makeup and other useless things that girly girls do in their time, therefore she found some things that interested her. Boy stuff. For some strange reason she became fascinated at the game consoles and the violence that each game held, also she was interested in things such as violence and blood, sometimes gore. Therefore she had more friends which are boys rather than girls. Proud with her first gift she set it aside for now, placing it carefully to one side seeing as it was very precious in a way. She then looked on to the other gifts, deciding that she was going to open all of them anyway, she ripped through the paper of all of them and stared at the presents that were revealed. There was a bike, books, comics, a drawing book, a laptop, more books and finally a mobile phone. She smiled again, proud of the gifts, just when she was about to take them all up to her room, she heard someone walking next to her, she looked up and her eyes widened. It was 'him'. Her heart was pounding hard because there he was, standing next to her, shirtless. She swallowed hard as her eyes took a glimpse at his body. Her hormones was taking over, she stared at him until he spoke._

"_So I see that you've opened all your presents then." He said as he looked at all the wrapping paper on the floor. She nodded quickly, her eyes still on him. He leaned in so that their faces were reasonable close. "But you missed one" he whispered, she swallowed hard yet again._

"_W-where?" she asked nervously. He grinned at her as he stood up straight and pointed at the far corner. She turned her head and saw a long grey box leaned up at the corner, in the shadows. Forgetting the other presents she crawled over to the last present, picking it up carefully she laid it on the floor and opened the lid. She was confused when she saw what was inside. There, was a leather belt neatly wrapped in some tissue paper, she glanced up at him, confused by what she was given. He simply pointed to the little box that was also inside the present, she looked at it and shook it slightly, hearing a little rattle she opened it, her eyes widened. It was a throwing star, but not an ordinary throwing star; since it had the words 'happy birthday' engraved on it. Even though she was grateful for the gift, she was still confused to why she had got such an unusual gift, she looked at him with a confused expression, seeing this he grinned once again._

"_Time for your first training lesson." He said simply._

**End of flashback**

Amy and Blackout was once again shocked, noticing their faces she sent them a 'what?' expression.

"You were training at such a young age," Vengeance said simply knowing what Amy and Blackout was shock about. "That's why these two are in so much shock." he said sarcastically as he glanced at the still two gawping pair, rolling his eyes at them before returning his attention back to Rose who was also rolling her eyes at Amy and Blackout. Ignoring them, she continued with her story.

"When I was 9 he hurt me in a way I didn't know was possible." Amy noticed that Rose sighed slightly while looking away.

**Flashback**

_She was now 9 years old, still the same young girl but with a difference, she had toughed herself up thanks to his training. She had now concluded that her favourite weapon is the throwing star that he had given her last year, even though she had one to start with, at least it's better than none. She knew that if her parents find out that they would send him away but of course for some strange reason he took the risk into helping her. Why? Was it because he _

_actually likes her? Or was it because that he sees her as a snivelling weakling therefore he had to do something about it? Either way, they were spending more time together and she loved every minute of it. She was heading her way to meet him, but instead of finding a calm looking hedgehog, she found an annoyed one. He seemed extremely pissed; actually scratch that, beyond pissed. _

"_Umm... are you okay?" she asked nervously, she had never seen him like this before and it scared her._

"_I'm fine!" he snapped at her, she took a step back, he was angry about something but what? Since she didn't want to push it, she decided to walk to the training area that they usually practised in. He soon followed afterwards. After a few hours, she was having great difficulty in learning a move that he was trying to teach her, finally he snapped. "For god's sake Rose, why can't you do this simple move." She flinched at his words; he has never raised his voice at her before. Does this mean that he hates her? "What's the hell's the matter with you? You know what, your pathetic you know that?" One blow to her heart, "You're a pathetic, miserable weakling who only depends on everyone except yourself!!" another blow to her heart, she tried to protest but he cut her off before she could even start talking, "I can't believe how I can stand you, you and your mouth are really annoying, can't you keep your mouth shut for once in your life?!"Another blow, "You know what? I wish I'd never have met you, I wish you wasn't in my life, I wish you were gone for good!!" hearing that her heart simply broke, she could even hear the smash of heart, or what's now left of her heart that was now broken to pieces. A single tear rolled down her cheek, she suddenly felt cold and numb all over, but even though everywhere else was numb she could feel the heartache in the empty hole that has now replaced where her heart once had been. Naturally on instincts she ran, she didn't care anymore, she just ran as fast as she could. The tears was now blurring her vision as she tripped over many objects while she tried desperately to reach her room, at least it was one place away from 'him'. She ran up the stairs, tripping over them constantly, she prayed that no one was in her room, knowing full well that a maid or two might be in there doing their job, but still it was a risk that she would have to take for now. She burst through her door and had a quick look around, seeing no one else inside, she immediately locked the door. She then jumped onto her bed and just cried for hours and hours._

**End of flashback**

By now Rose was keeping her eyes away from Amy's sympathetic glare and Blackout's once again shocked face. _'God, he's worse than me.'_ Blackout thought remembering that he was like the person who hurt Rose all those years ago. Rose could practically feel the stares from the three hedgehogs, even without looking at them she could tell that Amy had a sympathetic look on her face while Blackout would be shocked, but as for Vengeance, he would have an emotionless look on his face, like he usually does. How she hated that memory so, she hated being so weak back then, letting a simple male hurt her with words, how weak and pathetic. She growled, letting her mental defences take over from the delicate memory. Hearing her growl surprised Amy, she didn't expect her to be over the memory that quick. Vengeance kept his usual expression, not once changing it, Amy noticed this, and _'did he expect this or something?'_ she thought to herself. Either way, Rose just carried on.

"Since then, I stayed at my room for days, not drinking or eating anything. Occasionally I would hear 'him' walking up to my locked door and apologising for his behaviour the other day, but of course I didn't care anymore, I mean saying sorry isn't really going to help me then was it? Either way I refuse to come out of my room, until one day I finally got my thoughts straight. I decided to leave my so called happy home and just go somewhere else; after all he didn't want me there with him and I didn't want to be a burden to him any longer. Ever since I had fallen for him I wanted to make him happy, so in a way I was. He wanted me to leave him alone then fine; I won't interfere with his life any further. But of course it wasn't that single action that made me want to leave in the first place; there was a time when it was on Valentine's Day. I made a homemade chocolate cake just for him, and well to make a long story short he didn't like the present that I gave him, I had to put it in the trash since he had an allergy to one of the ingredients that I had used. Keeping that in mind I just left, only to bring a few of my belongings such as my weapons since you never know when you might need them and of course the basics, food, clothing ect. When I was in the woods that were beyond my house, I came across a common thief, I wanted to fight but I couldn't. The reason that I fought was for 'him' and so that I could impress him whenever we did a sparring match but now that he was gone from my life, I just couldn't fight anymore, therefore I lost. I also lost my right eye that day." She shrugged off their stares as she continued. "It was then that I met your friend," she looked at Amy who had a confused look on her face. "The black hedgehog, I believe Shadow was his name." Blackout was shocked but tried his best not to show it as he pretended not to know him, Amy on the other hand just couldn't take it anymore.

"You met Shadow?" Amy asked, as she tried to be sure.

"Sure I did, we got on as friends. He continued my training, and taught me how to fight without using my right eye." She explained, calming Amy down a little. _'So that's what Shadow was hiding from me, I knew he had something to do with Rose.'_ Blackout thought, as he tried his best to not know who Shadow was.

"Is this 'Shadow' one of your friends Amy?" he asked her who immediately turned her attention to him. She nodded.

"He was one of my many friends back in my past life." She stated simply as she wanted to continue to listen to Rose's story. She turned her attention back to Rose and nodded to tell her to continue. Taking the hint Rose continued, not caring if anyone listened anymore. But of course, Vengeance was watching her with silent eyes.

"Shadow trained me for a year before he left me to some human." She folded her arms as if she was still angry with what Shadow did to her. "I easily escaped and got in _Angels 4 Hell_." She paused for a moment. "Vengeance recruited me." Everyone immediately looked at Vengeance who just 'hmphed' and looked away.

"So what if I did recruit her? That doesn't mean that you have to look at me like that." He said before facing the three hedgehogs.

"It's not that, it's just well..." Amy trailed off not sure how to put it.

"It's just that you and Rose don't get on with each other but you're the person who recruited her in the first place." Blackout said, as he finished off Amy's sentence.

"Of course we don't get along, but who said that she isn't fun to annoy?" he grinned at them before jumping out of the way from a throwing star. "See what I mean." He leaned back on the wall once again. Rose looked away with her arms still folded. But then all of a sudden, the lights went out. There was silence, no one making a sound, but when the lights finally went on, Rose was gone, and so was the throwing star that she had thrown.

**There you go everyone! Rose's past is finally revealed!! But what do you think? Did you guess it right? R&R everyone!!**


	14. Damn, Valentine's Day Is Coming

**Chapter 14: Damn, Valentine's Day Is Coming**

It had been a week before Amy and Blackout saw Rose after what happened in the infirmary. Everything went as usual after that incident, Vengeance continued to annoy Rose until she lost her temper and fought him, Amy and Blackout continued to get along and had became best friends. Other than that things went smoothly, until of course when it was February, the dreaded month that Rose hated. Why you ask? Because of the ridiculous holiday that is Valentine's Day, and no, the reason that she hated Valentine's Day wasn't the fact that she couldn't get anyone to go to the party that _Angels 4 Hell_ held every holiday, the reason was that no one would train with her and also the fact that the holiday was about love, and love sicken her. Even though the dreaded day was approaching she was planning to do what she does every year, train. At the moment, she was in the Diner with Amy, Blackout, and of course the annoying prick, Vengeance; they were discussing what they were going to do on Valentine's Day.

"Rose? Rose? Hello?" Amy waved a hand in front of her until her eyes were locked with hers. Amy jumped, not expecting that reaction from her. "Umm... I was asking you what you're going to be doing on Valentine's Day." Rose hmphed and looked away.

"I'm going to be training as usual, got a problem with that?" she asked her, getting her shuriken out, ready for a fight.

"I do." Said the arrogant prick next to her, he got up and smirked, his arms folded. By now everyone in the Diner was silent; they all watched the two hedgehogs and feared for the fight that was about to erupted. "Shall we take this in the training facility?" he said, but then she did something no one would have predicted, she simply walked out of the room with a grin on her face. Leaving many confused hedgehogs and other different species behind her. Did she just back down from a fight? Impossible, she would never do such thing. _'There must be something else going on'_ both Amy and Vengeance thought. Amy immediately ran after the grinning pink hedgehog, only to find her training, again. She sighed; doesn't she get tired with training all the time? Maybe I could persuade her to come to the party this year, but how? Just then a thought hit her, she grinned a Sonic-like grin before Blackout came with a confused look on his face.

"Something amusing?" he asked her.

"No, nothing," she giggled before walking off to hang out with Blackout as they walked to her chamber. "You know, you remind me of someone." she said after an awkward silence. Hearing this Blackout nearly fell over but quickly caught balanced.

"How so?" he asked nervously, trying desperately to keep his cool. Amy shrugged.

"I don't know exactly, you just remind me of someone, but I can't remember who." She stopped walking as if to think for a moment before walking on. "Like I said, I don't know who, you just seem familiar like I have met you before." He let out a sigh in relief as the silence continued until they reached Amy's chamber, she left the door open for Blackout to enter, realising that she wanted him inside her room; he stepped in and looked around. It was like before when she was with him and life was so much simpler, back then her room was bright pink, except for this time it was a darker shade of the colour. Other than that everything was organised like she always was in situations like this, she sat on her bed and patted the space next to her for him to sit. He sat next to her and smiled to himself, ever since that mission he wasn't able to get a chance to be alone with her, until now that is. "You know you never told me what you were going to do on Valentine's Day..." she said, trying to start a conversation but the funny thing was that she was actually nervous when she was talking to him, why? She didn't know. It was like the familiar nervous feeling when she was around Sonic, but this time it was when she was him. It was all familiar too familiar, but she could tell that this wasn't a negative feeling, it was a positive feeling, just like when she was with Sonic, ages ago.

"Well," he started off not really sure what he would say, because well what he really did on Valentine's Day was running away from Amy and her endless questions of does he want to marry her. But now, it was the opposite, it was now his turn to be chasing after her and her turn to be running away from him. Either way, she didn't feel the same about him anymore, and that thought saddened him. "I'm going to be with you since you're the only nice person that I know." He continued his sentence, realising that he had left her waiting for an answer. She giggled at his response.

"You also know Rose and Vengeance." She pointed out to him to which he nodded but she had missed one thing.

"True but you forget that I put the word 'nice' in my last sentence." He pointed out to her, she giggled once more. He smiled, he loved making her giggle, and it was the one thing he was good at when he was in her life. Amy seem to notice that he seemed a bit dishearten as she could tell with his expression.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. His head lifted as his eyes met hers.

"Oh no, of course not, Why would you say that," He gave her a lopsided grin before continuing. "Besides, you have to explain this 'party' that you mentioned to Rose, even though she wasn't listening." She ignored the last bit of his sentence before starting to explain.

"Well," she began. "_Angels 4 hell_ always holds a party for every holiday, weather it is Christmas, or Valentine's Day, they always had a party for us members to have a day off from missions, training and all other things. So basically this is a chance for a day off from everything. But unlike Rose, she is the only person who trains on days like this." She sighed. "Even Vengeance knows when to take a break once in awhile." She shook her head slowly.

"But remember she did had a tough past life." He said since he noticed that she was being a bit harsh on Rose. She sighed knowing his point.

"I know but, I thought that she might be the exact opposite and would be relaxing in her room or something, not beating herself up every day like she usual does." Her shoulders slumped as she admit defeat, she would forget the idea of trying to figure Rose out and just give in, she would never understand her best friend not matter how hard she tried. In an attempt to comfort her, he placed an arm around her and gently pulled her nearer to him, surprisingly she didn't pull away or say anything in protest, and she stayed still for a moment before resting her head against his chest. At that moment he froze, he had never had her close like this before and he didn't know what to do next. His eyes were wide behind his dark glasses that he still wore (yes that's right he still wears them.) what should he do? Should he keep his arm around her? Should he speak? Should he keep quiet? What should he do?? But at that moment, she got up as she wanted to ask him something. "May I ask you something?" she asked sweetly, she looked at him with those beautiful eyes of hers, even though the same sparkle might have gone, the fact that she had beautiful eyes still stopped his heart for a moment.

"Umm... s-sure, anything." Her eyes stopped his ability to speak for a moment before he could find his voice again. She got up from the bed so that she could stand in front of him; she looked to the ground and began to twiddle her thumbs before speaking.

"I was wondering, well umm..." she felt nervous what if he refused? She glanced at his face, although she couldn't see his eyes, she could tell that he was 

curious about the question that she was about to ask. She took a deep breath. "About the p-party, I was wondering I-if," Oh god she was more nervous than ever, "I-if you want to go with me, t-that is if y-you want t-to I mean I-it's okay if you don't, it's j-just that..." she trailed off as Blackout was now standing in front of her, a smile plastered on his face, he cupped her face still smiling as he spoke.

"I would love to, and by the way, you didn't have to ask, I was planning to go with you anyway." Hearing that her face lit up immediately, a smile of her own was now on her face. She suddenly gasped, and shoved Blackout out of her room.

"Could you get Rose over here? I need to talk to her." She asked sweetly as possible. Blackout's face went pale.

"I don't think that that is a good idea." He said as he remembered that he and Rose are not really the best of friends. Amy frowned at his attitude.

"Please? You'll be doing me a favour if you do." Hearing that he thought about it for a moment, if he did this complicated task wouldn't that mean that she would have to owe him a favour? Keeping that in mind, he reluctantly walked over to the corridor that held the training facilities and headed for the room that was marked as number 7. He was about to knock when something caught his attention, he placed his ear up against the door and strained his senses to hear anything inside the facility, but for some strange reason, he found none. All he heard was silence, he was about to continue his motion to knock on the door when the door opened to find Vengeance his arms folded and a smirk played on his lips, however his smirk faded when he saw Blackout.

"Something wrong Blackout?" he asked as he knows that he wouldn't come to Rose unless something was wrong. In response he raised his hands up in defence, as if to say nothing is wrong.

"No, no nothing's wrong, I'm just here to tell Rose that Amy wants to see her." Vengeance raised an eyebrow at what he had just said.

"Oh, and to what purpose does Amy want to see Rose for?" he asked innocently.

"To be honest, I don't know why, I'm just passing on the message." He said as he shrugged his shoulders. Vengeance grunted and let Rose pass to meet Blackout, he just gawped at her. She was bleeding from head to toe, her clothes torn, but she was able to stand, well just barely. (I sense a little déjà vu)

"What happened?" he asked her, as he thought that Amy's message can wait a little bit longer. She took deep breaths before standing straight although she winced a little before getting there.

"Nothing happened, I'm fine, just a few minor injuries." She said as she inspected herself noticing that blood was dripping from her body to the floor. _'Only a few?!' _he thought but kept his mouth shut since he knew that even though she was injured, that didn't mean that Rose couldn't attack. After having enough time of inspecting herself she switched her attention back to him.

"I heard from the arrogant moron that you were looking for me." Vengeance heard what Rose was referring to him and let out a low growl, Rose didn't turn around to face him but he knew that she would have a smirk on her face right about now. "Anyway, what does Amy want?"

"Oh umm, she wanted me to tell you that you should go to her chamber, apparently she needs you for something." He shrugged his shoulders once more; Rose nodded and walked to Amy's chamber, Blackout followed suit not noticing that Vengeance followed the pair as his interest seem to have spark from Amy's message. When they reached Amy's chamber, instead of knocking on the door to get Amy's attention, she just simply half yelled.

"Amy! This had better be good, open the door!!" Both Blackout and Vengeance had to cover their ears from Rose's sudden outburst. Immediately Amy half- opened the door, only her head could be seen as the rest of her body was hidden behind the door. Her hand reached out and pulled Rose inside her room with such force that surprised everyone, shutting the door as quickly as she could she locked it and turned to talk to Rose. However, Rose's appearance caught her off guard.

"Rose! Could you at least dress a little decent?" Rose raised an eyebrow, and noticed that Amy was probably worried about the blood on her clothes.

"Don't worry, it's only my blood." Rose said as she shrugged her shoulders, not phased by the fact that she was practically standing in her own blood. Amy could've died right then.

"That's worse!! Get in the shower right now and don't come out till you're clean!" she yelled while pushing Rose towards the bathroom. Rose rolled her eyes as she undressed and climbed into the shower, washing of her own blood from her body she could now see the damage that Vengeance had inflicted on her. She had minor wounds everywhere on her body, how could such little injuries manage to lose so much blood? Even though she had many wounds on her body she couldn't help but think that Vengeance had been going easy on her this time, she growled at that. Her usual frown plastered on her face as she came out of the shower, she saw that her clothes were arrange for her on Amy's bed, she figured that Amy probably got her clothes for her but then her frown deepened. She walked closer to the bed and found what the clothes that Amy had got her, there was a red, tight training suit with places that would reveal most of her body, she picked up a piece of cloth that seem to be a piece of clothing. A red thong? She snarled when Amy came out from her second bathroom (Lucky Amy right?).

"What is the meaning of this?" she said as she held up the red thong. Amy giggled, it seemed that her plan went smoothly, sure she sent Vengeance to get Rose's clothes and of course, he went and gave her something inappropriate. Just as she planned but of course she couldn't have done it without Blackout's help. Why would she do such a thing to Rose? Well remember when Amy had an idea to get Vengeance and Rose together? Let's say that she was going to put that plan to action.

"I don't understand, I simply asked Vengeance to get your clothes. I didn't know he would pull something like this." She said innocently, Rose's eye started to twitch. Vengeance had been in her room. Looking at her clothes. But that was impossible, she had a security code on her door that only she knew, she didn't even tell Amy what it was. Unless. He had been watching her! She clenched her fists by her side, the towel that was wrapped around her starting to slip but she couldn't care less. Clearly Amy's plan didn't turn out well due to the fact that Rose was angry beyond relief so she decided to change the subject. "So umm, the reason that I wanted you here was so that you could help me pick out what to wear at the party." She said nervously as she found herself looking at the floor. Rose inwardly groaned.

"You know that I'm not good with that kind of stuff, can't you get Starlight to help you?" she said already bored of the conversation at hand. Amy huffed at her tone.

"But you know that Starlight is still out on a mission with Dash for a while now, so you're the only girl that can help me."Amy continued to whine while Rose just simply sighed.

"Alright," she said as she admits defeat, "but you owe me one." Amy smiled as she heard that, finally she was able to spend time with Rose other than sparing with each other. Amy walked to her cupboard, open the doors and pulled out a beautiful light blue dress. Rose couldn't help but stare at it for a moment before coming back to reality. "Wow, is that what you're going to wear?" Amy nodded.

"I really want this to get a certain hedgehog's attention." Amy giggled at the thought of the look on his face when he sees her in this dress.

"Let me guess...hmm" she said pausing purposely as she knew who Amy wants to impress. "Blackout right?" Amy stood there shocked for a moment. "C'mon Amy, it was kind of obvious to us girls, although I don't know about the guys." Rose scratched her head when saying the last bit. "Well? Let's see what that dress looks like on you then." She said as she pushed her to the bathroom. While Amy was inside the bathroom, Rose raised her hand and faced it at the wall; she then mumbled some words, after a few seconds a black hole appeared on the wall, she immediately stepped in and appeared in her room, the red, tight training suit and red thong that she had brought from Amy's room was putted back in their rightful place, back in the drawers where they belong. She had to act fast; any minute now Amy would have finished dressing herself and would expect her to be there, well at least she would meet a decent Rose with decent clothes on. Once dressed she went through the black hole and appeared back in Amy's room, she looked around and found that Amy was still in the bathroom, she quickly closed the black hole as she waved her hand over it while muttering another few words, just then Amy walked through wearing the beautiful dress. To be honest words can't describe how beautiful Amy looked, she wore light make up which suited perfectly with the blue dress, she also wore a pearl necklace a simply jewellery which made the finishing touch for Amy's image. Rose circled Amy so that she could get a better look at her; she couldn't help but smirk at her appearance. "I don't think that you need training to knock him dead, I think that you're perfectly capable of doing that yourself." Amy giggled.

"Y-you don't think that this is a little much?" Rose shook her head; she sat down on Amy's bed and look at Amy once more.

"You look beautiful Amy; I doubt that he would be taking his eyes off you once he sees you at the party." Amy smiled at that comment.

"What are you going to wear?" she asked her. Rose then frowned, her eyes looking away from Amy's.

"I told you I'm not going." Amy's smile vanished from her face.

"Since I could remember, you never came to the parties that _Angels 4 Hell_ held, why can't you come to this one?" she whined. Rose looked at her for a moment.

"I don't do dancing." She simply said as she turned over so that her back was now facing Amy.

"You don't have to dance, you can just-"

"Stand there like a total idiot." Rose snorted cutting Amy off from her sentence. Amy huffed at her attitude while Rose turned over so that her body faced Amy.

"I was about to say that you can talk to Vengeance in the mean time... And...Umm..." she stopped as Rose's eye started to twitch again.

"I would rather die than talk to him." She said to Amy, her voice dripping with venom. Amy swallowed hard.

"Well, at least stay for a while at the party." Amy replied, trying her best to reason with Rose or at least to come up with some sort of agreement.

"I'll only stay for 2 hours." She said calming down as she tried very hard not to take her anger out on Amy while trying to reason with her. Amy smiled at that remark, knowing that Rose wouldn't make another offer; she decided not to push her luck and make do with the 2 hours that Rose has offered for the party.

"Good, now that that's settled, we're going to find what you're going to wear. And-" she stopped mid sentence, which attracted Rose's attention. "Where did you get those clothes?" Amy asked, as she looked closely at what Rose was wearing, but Rose just simply grinned.

"Let's say that I just found them." She continued to grin as she push Amy back into the bathroom that she got changed in. "Now go get change, you don't want Blackout to see you like that before the party do you?" Amy looked at herself, realising that she was still wearing the dress she quickly hurried off to the bathroom and got changed. Rolling her eyes, Rose waited patiently until Amy finally got changed. Exiting Amy's chamber, they then went to Rose's chamber to see if they could find something that would suit Rose for the party, but on the way there was the corridor of the training facilities. Could the pair make their way to Rose's chamber without Blackout or Vengeance questioning them? Only one way to find out... The pair walked down the corridor, being careful not to make any noise that might attract attention to them, when they finally made it out of the corridor, they both instantly sprinted to Rose's chamber. Typing in the security code for the door to unlock, the pair burst into the room and quickly shut the door. Now that Amy was in Rose's room, she took a good look around knowing that she wouldn't be able to come back in the room for quite some time once she picked out something that Rose would wear for the party. To be honest she always thought that Rose's room would be a sort of dark colour, like her personality, but to her surprise, it was a calm blue with a violet coloured strip that ran all the way round the middle of the room. There were two cupboards opposite each other while she had a couple of a drawer next to each of them, and finally a double size bed in the middle of the room. She couldn't help but compare her room to Rose's, she had two bathrooms whereas Rose had a double size bed, and it seems that every chamber had an advantage somehow. Opening the doors of the two cupboards and sliding out the draws of the two drawers, Rose stood in the middle of the room in front of her bed waiting for Amy to pick out some useless combination of clothes for her to wear at the ridiculous party. "Well? Hurry up! You're wasting my training time." She taps her foot impatiently as Amy rushes to the cupboard throwing out clothes which landed on the bed that might be used with a combination with another item of clothing.

"Hey I found something!" a muffled voice inside the cupboard said as Amy pulled out a sparkling red dress, she glanced at it up and down. To be honest the dress would be perfect for Rose, it was a crimson satin strapless form-fitting gown with a slit up the left leg it also had a black rose with a red centre at the right corner of the dress. Rose's eye twitched once more. "Is there something wrong?" she asked her, worry in her voice as she spoke.

"That dress is forbidden." She said in a monotone voice.

"Forbidden? What do you-" she got no further.

"I refuse to wear that, it brings up many weaknesses." She said snatching the dress out of her hands and stuffing it back in the cupboard.

"But it's the only thing that is appropriate for the party." She looked at all the other pieces of clothing on the bed. "All of those are just useless for something like this." She stated simply. Rose growled.

"Fine! I'll wear the dress." Hearing that Amy smiled, now that that was settled, there was another matter.

"Now for make-up," Rose immediately reeled back. She hissed at Amy like a snake as she drew out her weapons, a shuriken in one hand and a throwing knife in the other. "This is going to take a while..." Amy muttered as she tried her best to reason with the pink hedgehog that was in front of her.

**Meanwhile...**

Vengeance and Blackout however were choosing this opportunity to get to know each other while Amy and Rose were doing god knows what.

"What do you think the girls are talking about?" Vengeance asked as he was bored as hell.

"I'm guessing that it has something to do with the party on Valentine's Day." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Basically girl stuff." At that moment Vengeance laughed slightly. "Something funny?" he asked, an eyebrow rose.

"It's nothing, it's just that Rose is a tomboy, she would never participate in anything girly." He said as he shook his head lightly.

"Whatever there talking about they don't want us with them." Vengeance nodded in agreement. He grinned as a question formed in his mind.

"Rose or Amy?" he asked simply as he placed his hands behind his head. Blackout was wide eyed with the question at hand. Obviously pleased with his expression, he chuckled. "Everyone in this organization watches the two single females; after all we guys still have needs." He looked at himself, thinking for a moment before continuing "So I ask you which one you like?" Blackout felt uneasiness; surely he couldn't tell Vengeance that he has a thing for Amy, could he? As if he was reading his mind Vengeance said "Don't worry, we're both guys and I won't breathe a word, you can trust me." He said smiling briefly before his forever frown was on his face.

"Well, in that case I choose Amy." For some reason Vengeance smirked at that which caused Blackout to become curious.

"Who would you choose?" he asked with much curiosity. Vengeance frowned at that. "Let me guess, Rose right?" As if the impossible had happened, Vengeance frown deepened.

"Impossible, I'll never fall for that female." He snapped at him although his tone wasn't convincing. Now it was Blackout's turn to chuckle.

"I may not be like you but I know that you like Rose, it's kind of obvious, and the fact that you love to torture and torment Rose means that she means something to you." Vengeance looked away regretting the fact that he was the one who brought this part of the conversation up. Satisfied with his reaction Blackout couldn't help but grin.

"The female is only my training partner nothing else plus she is fun to annoy." He said trying to regain his composure. "So what's so special about Amy then?" Blackout thought for a moment. What should he tell him?

"She's beautiful. No more needed to be said." Vengeance grinned at that remark.

"C'mon there's more to that, give me details Blackout. Tell me what she means to you." he said trying to persuade Blackout to tell him how he truly feels about Amy. Basically because he wanted Blackout's attention away from him, but also to get to know him better, after all if Amy and Rose were going to do some girly stuff or something then it's best if they at least get along with each other right?

"Umm, since when did you want to know what she means to me?" he asked, suddenly strange by Vengeance's curiosity. He shrugged.

"Hey I'm trying to get along with you here, if you don't want to co-operate then fine." He shrugged once again signalling that he didn't really care much if they didn't get along at all. Blackout sighed for a moment, he didn't mean to be less friendly towards Vengeance it's just that he doesn't completely trust him yet.

"Sorry," there was an awkward silence before he realised something. "Hold on, how many girls are in this organization?" he asked all of a sudden. Vengeance raised an eyebrow to his question.

"Erm, only 3 however Starlight has a boyfriend, why do you ask?" Ignoring his question Blackout continued to ask him.

"Is everyone coming to the party?" Vengeance only nodded but then said.

"Well everyone except Rose." Blackout thought for a moment.

"That would mean that everyone would try and flirt with Amy!!" he concluded. Sudden anger was starting too built up inside of him. He was startled by this amount of anger that was continuing to grow inside of him, was he jealous? Never. He was never jealous, he wasn't capable of such an emotion, or was he? True he was never jealous before but was it because that Amy wasn't the purpose that he was jealous for? He frowned for a moment, so this is what jealousy feels like. Whatever happens he must keep all the guys away from Amy at the party if he wants to have a chance with her. But that was easier said than done. Vengeance was about to say something but then the training door opened and there was Rose and Amy. Immediately the two males stood up trying their best not to let anything slip that might give away the fact that they were talking about the two females.

"You guys seem a little jumpy." Rose said, naturally alert as always but then again they didn't expect anything less.

"What do you expect after we have been training?" he replied coolly as always. Blackout seemed relieved that Vengeance managed to come up with a comeback of some sort. Amy seemed to glow since she came into the room which made Blackout think why, but of course the answer will soon come, it always does.

**Ah ha so another chapter done. I'm appalled with the amount of reviews I had gotten from the last chapter. Remember people, reviews motivation to continue with this story. Unless I get more reviews I'm either just not going to update this or perhaps going to delete this story, now you don't want that do you?**


	15. A Party, a Secret and Missions

**Before I start with the story I have to say that in this chapter there is more Vengeance and Rose parts more than Blackout and Amy, but this is necessarily for you to understand the story, besides more Amy and Blackout goodness in the next chapter. Also there is more to Rose's past then in chapter 13. And well..., you'll soon find out...**

**Chapter 15: A Party, a Secret and missions.**

As the clock ticked by, both Vengeance and Rose continued to train as if there was no tomorrow.

"C'mon Rose, you can do better than this." He said dodging another punch and delivering a kick to her side, setting her back a couple of steps. She snarled at him while desperately trying hard to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. Unfortunately it was the one day of the year that she dreaded, that's right, it was Valentine's Day. Her defences were struggling to maintain intact as memories from her past kept flashing in front of her. Damn it! The one day that she was getting beaten and her defences seem to have betrayed her now! Perfect timing!! She didn't bother blocking the kick that was sent to the side of her head as her physical defences seem to be weakening and thus she was sent to one side of the room. Landing on her side more memories flashed before her eyes. "Rose, are you okay? You seem a little distracted?" his voice seems to have a hint of worry in it. _'If only you knew.'_ She thought as she picked herself off the ground and turned to face him. She rubbed her face using her right hand before speaking.

"I'm fine." She muttered before leaving the training facility. Vengeance had obviously noticed this strange behaviour as he went after Rose, a puzzled expression plastered on his face. He looked at his watch, _'only a couple of hours left.'_ He thought as he desperately tried his best to keep up with the pink hedgehog that kept disappearing out of his view. Hearing a door slamming shut he sped to her chamber and knocked on the door.

"Rose? Listen; open up for a sec, I need to talk to you." He said as casually as he could. On the other hand Rose had backed away from the door and sat down on her bed. She had her head in her hands as she began to think. _'I can't let him see me like this,'_ she looks at her shaking form and took deep breaths. She manages to walk towards her door that is until she felt a familiar stabbing pain. _'No, please not now.'_ As if on cue the usual numb feeling that she usually felt began to fade and was replaced by the stabbing pain that continuingly kept hurting the dark hole that was once her heart. "Rose, please open the door. Are you okay?" He manages to say without drawing attention from people around him. Before she knew it tears began to form and slid down her face, the pain was unbearable, just like before. Of course, he knew the code that would open her door but of course she didn't know that, and besides he would like to give her a bit of space every now and then. Just when he was about to break or at least attempt to break down her door, she spoke.

"I'm fine; whatever it is that you need to talk to me can wait." With that, Vengeance grumbled slightly to him as he walked off, he looked back at his watch. _'Soon'_ he thought as he reached his chamber, _'soon I'll be able to tell her.'_ He got dressed in a perfect tuxedo that he and Blackout had decided on what to wear to this party. The trouble was for them to keep away all the guys from the two single females left in the organization. He could imagine it now, every male all over Rose and Amy, while Blackout and he would try to control their anger on the sidelines, then they would completely lose it and probably break every male's neck who even try and look at either Amy or Rose. There was no use into denying it now; he did have a thing no wait- that doesn't even compare what he felt for Rose. He shook his head slightly; he glanced back at his watch. _5:00pm_ it read. How long did he take to get dressed? The party starts at 5:30pm and he took, 2 and a half hours just to get ready, god he was worse than Rose getting ready. Walking in the shadows so 

that no one would see him he finally reached Blackout's chamber. He knocked once knowing that Blackout would know that it was him. The door opened which revealed a nicely dressed Blackout; Vengeance could tell he was nervous considering that he could practically see his hands shaking. Adjusting his shades a little, Blackout nodded to Vengeance to tell him that he was ready. Walking slowly, the pair made their way to the party that was held in a special room, the room itself was huge but what made it unique was that there were only two exits where the males would enter the room through one exit and the two females would enter at the other exit. They stopped at the exit as they saw that none of the males have gone through yet, this is probably because that the doors would only opened precisely at _5:30pm_ that way it wouldn't be awkward for the two girls to enter the room. Looking around Blackout saw that he and Vengeance wasn't the only ones who was wearing a tuxedo, many other males were wearing one although he could tell that they were the mature members of the organization. He couldn't help but wonder what Amy and Rose would be wearing...

**With Amy and Rose...**

Amy knocked on Rose's door for the hundredth time.

"Rose!! You better be ready in there!!" She shouted once again. "The party's going to start in 15 minutes and you better be ready or else!!" another threat left her mouth as she continued to pound on the door. Rose however was already ready; she had been for a while now. She looked at herself in the mirror, her tears had finally stopped and the memories have ceased for now but she was sure that it wouldn't last. She examined herself in the mirror and did a twirl on the spot. She didn't look half bad; she applied a little more make up since the tears had washed away what she had applied the first time. She looked around her room for a moment, throwing pieces of clothing on the bed she found a black headband and a red rose that is both used as hair accessories. Slipping the headband neatly in her hair, she made sure that her fringe still covered her useless eye as she slipped the red rose behind her ear. She took a deep breath before finally opening the door. Amy's mouth dropped open; she couldn't be let out a chuckle.

"Easy now Amy, I expect the guys to do that not you." Amy giggled at that as they start to walk down to their exit. Noticing that the doors were still closed, the pair stood examining each other to see how they looked. All of a sudden Rose chuckled for a while which perked up Amy's curiosity.

"What's so funny?" Amy asked as she raised a brow. Rose continued her chuckling before she spoke.

"It's just that, well, your dressed in blue and I'm dressed in red, kind of ironic that we happen to have opposite personalities." Amy thought about it for a moment before grinning at her.

_5:25pm_

Rose looked at her watch. "Five minutes left." She said while keeping as cool as usual. However Amy on the other hand was the opposite of cool.

"I can't believe this! Your actually here with me!! Oh if only Starlight was here with us then it would be so much better but still." She squeals as she smiled at her. Rose rubbed the bridge of her nose. _'Mental note: don't ever do this again.'_

_5:27pm_

Vengeance watched as Blackout started to pace back and forth. Once he was bored of that, he gazed around the corridor to see what he was up against, there were some males who were looking as cool as he was, some were trying to make themselves look smart or at least smarter but was doing a poor job of it, and finally there were some who were like Blackout a complete wreck. He eyes flicked back to his watch.

_5:29pm_

Rose watched as Amy finally lost all hope and was now taking a couple of deep breaths. An evil smirk came across her lips as she thought of something that would finally make her snap.

"One minute left." She said as coolly as she could, and as expected, she snapped.

"Rose, what if he doesn't like me?" she asked her friend as she was beginning to doubt herself. Rose raised an eyebrow, shocked by her question.

"Oh? And if he doesn't like you then who would he like? Me?" she said sarcastically. Surprise covered her face as Amy nodded.

"He might, if he doesn't then-"

"Ah, your right he must like men then." She said sarcastically, smirking at her shocked expression. After feeling that her teasing was enough she went serious as usual. "For god's sake Amy, you know as much as I do that love requires some risks, so what if he doesn't like you big deal, besides it'll be his lost anyway." She said as she tried to cheer up her friend. Amy finally nodded, smiling slightly at what Rose had said.

_5:30pm_

At that moment the two exits doors finally unlocked, the males walked in quietly one behind the other while Rose and Amy walked in together. Expecting Amy to be there, the males were shocked to see Rose with Amy. Of course they always knew that Rose was cold- hearted about these kinds of things but never did they ever think that Rose would be here. There was silence for a while, as the males took a good look at the two females in front of them. Vengeance had a smirk on his face obviously liking what he was seeing while Blackout had his mouth gawping at the pair just like the rest of the males. Rose and Amy inspected the males in front of them; Rose could've died laughing at their expressions but chose to keep it in. Her eyes landed on Vengeance who was strangely smirking perhaps breaking into a smile, but why? Was it because that she was actually at a party for the first time since she had joined _Angels 4 Hell_? No, there was something else, there must be, Vengeance never appreciated her except for of course when it came to a sparring match but other than that, well he didn't even look her way for anything else. Amy eyes immediately went to find Blackout, it didn't took long however since all she had to find was some dark shades and there he was, she giggled at his expression. '_He looks like –no he can't be –Sonic, no it can't be,_ _get a grip of yourself Amy! He's gone, he's in your past, and he's not coming back for you. He never h_as'. Rose was the first to move gaining every males (except Blackout who was still gawping at Amy) attention.

"So," she began as she moved around the room inspecting every corner of the room. "What do you guys do for fun around here?" she said to no one in particular. Unfortunately as soon as she said that nearly all of the males had rushed towards her and started to say some things that they do in a party like this. Vengeance stayed behind chuckling at Rose's shock expression but she quickly covered it up with her usual frown. He knew Rose all too well and knows exactly what would make her tick, after all he had been annoying her for the 3 years that she was in Angels 4 Hell therefore knowing what would capture her attention from the other males. And one thing that he knows about Rose is that she _hates_ crowds especially if she is the one who is attracting the attention in the first place. Amy on the other hand made her way slowly to Blackout she smiled a heart warming smile that seems to have brought him back to reality.

"W-wow..." was all he could say as he earned another giggle from Amy.

"I'm guessing that this earns your approval." She said as she twirled on the spot, giving him a better look at her.

"Believe me; this earns more than my approval." He said eyeing her carefully, slowly gaining his composure. "Want something to eat?" he asked, his hand gesturing the snack table that was to one side of the room. Amy nodded and linked her arm with his as they chattered until they reached the snack table. Vengeance leaned on the wall behind him, his eyes fixed on a particular pink hedgehog that was wearing a red dress. Would it be so bad if he walked up to her, teleport and do god knows what to her? No, that wouldn't do at all that dirty mind of his will get him into trouble one day and besides he still has to tell her what he wanted to tell her when he first saw her. Although he couldn't help but grin at Rose who was trying her best to keep the males away from her but doing a very bad job of it. Growling she had enough of this, muttering something under her breath her belt came into view around her waist which surprised the males that surrounded her. Taking out her favourite shuriken she got into her fighting stance which revealed her thigh but she couldn't care less at the moment.

"Back off." She said slowly, the look of death in her eyes, immediately the males back off but not enough that would satisfy her. She growled, standing up straight while using her free hand to rub the bridge of her nose. Making a couple of hand signals she took a deep breath before running towards the males, noticing that she had the look of death in her eyes, they ran in different directions which pleased Rose to no end. Looking at the shuriken in her hand she began to feel that itch again, she had to throw the star just to satisfy the itch. She looked for a target which was kind of difficult seeing as they kept moving and running around, but then again she loved a moving target, getting out three throwing weapons, two being a shuriken and one being a throwing knife she closed her eyes and threw them. She opened them to find that one of the males was pinned to the wall, eyes wide. She looked at her hands; relieved slightly as the itch had been satisfied for now. Walking calmly to where Blackout and Amy were standing, she noticed that Vengeance was watching her, but she ignored his eyes and joined Blackout and Amy who seemed to be flirting with each other.

"I didn't manage to say this earlier but you look beautiful Amy." He said as he took a stray loose of pink hair and tucked it behind her ear. She giggled and blushed by his remark; somehow he always makes her blush no matter what.

"Well then if I'm beautiful then you have got to be cute." She said as she ran her finger down his cheek, surprised by this motion a faint blush manage to creep on his cheeks before he regained his composure.

"I'm sorry to distract your flirting session but I am incredibly bored and demand for some entertainment." Rose said casually making Amy and Blackout jump slightly.

"Rose!" Amy yelled punching Rose's arm but she was unfazed by it. "Do you mind?!" she was obviously angry by Rose's interruption but once again she wasn't fazed by it.

"Alright then, I'll leave." Hearing that she could hear all the males groan of disappointment.

"No wait! We'll do something fun." She thought for a moment before smiling at Rose, earning confuse expressions from everyone in the room. She then pointed to the microphone on a stage in front of them.

"Oh no you don't! I am not going to sing especially in front of all of you." She said sneering slightly at the rest of the males as if they were some disease.

"Well, you did say that you wanted to do something fun." She said as Rose glared at her. Amy just ignored her gaze and walked confidently to the karaoke box. "Who wants to go first?" she asked to no one in particular. When no one 

volunteered she decided to just volunteer herself. "All right then I'll start." She said earning many eager looks from most of the males and earning a surprise look from Blackout. _'I know that she has a beautiful voice but she was always too shy to sing in front of an audience.'_ She confidently picked out a song and waited for it to start.

_Doing Too Much – Paula DeAnda_

_I'm leaving messages and voicemails  
Telling you I miss you  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
Why you tryna diss me  
When I just wanna kiss you  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
Tell me what's the issue  
Who I give these lips to  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
This is turning into  
Something I ain't hip to  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)__See you got me all alone  
Waiting right here by the phone  
For you to call me,  
Just to hear  
Your voice tone  
I keep on wondering if you was even  
Feeling me, I keep on wondering if  
This was even meant to be  
Tell me imma waste of time, boy  
You showing me no sign, is it cuz u on  
Ya grind, cuz you're always on my mind  
I keep on wondering if everything you said was true  
I keep on wondering if you were really coming through  
Now here I go again blowing you up,  
And my girlfriends keep telling me  
I'm doing too much  
Now here I go again blowing you up,  
And my girlfriends keep telling me  
I'm doing too much  
I'm leaving messages and voicemails  
Telling you I miss you  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
Why you tryna diss me  
When I just wanna kiss you  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
Tell me what's the issue  
Who I give these lips to  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
This is turning into  
Something I ain't hip to  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
I'm out with my girls tryna have a good time  
And you know I'm looking fly tryna meet sum other guys  
But it gets hard sometimes cuz there ain't no one just like you  
I try my best but I can't shake this thing u got me going through  
All i can picture is the color of your eyes, and the way u make me smile  
I ain't felt this in a while,  
But I came to a conclusion that this is pure illusion  
Chaos and confusion but I'm not gonna let it ruin_

_The way I feel about myself cuz I got self-esteem, sometimes I  
Wonder if I'm just chasing a fantasy  
The way I feel about myself cuz I got self-esteem, sometimes I  
Wonder if I'm just chasing a fantasy  
I'm leaving messages and voicemails  
Telling you I miss you  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
Why you tryna diss me  
When I just wanna kiss you  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
Tell me what's the issue  
Who I give these lips to  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
This is turning into  
Something I ain't hip to  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
Just leave ya name and number  
And I'm gon holla at cha  
Just leave ya name and number  
And I'm gon holla at cha  
Just leave ya name and number  
And I'm gon holla at cha  
Just leave ya name and number  
And I'm gon holla at cha  
Ronnie Ray all day  
Women in the hall way, Ev day losing track of the people tryna call me  
Don't take this the wrong way, I been having long days, doing it, moving  
Round the town wherever I'm getting my song played  
Now here I go again blowing you up,  
And my girlfriends keep telling me  
I'm doing too much  
Now here I go again blowing you up,  
And my girlfriends keep telling me  
I'm doing too much  
I'm leaving messages and voicemails  
Telling you I miss you  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
Why you tryna diss me  
When I just wanna kiss you  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
Tell me what's the issue  
Who I give these lips to  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
This is turning into  
Something I ain't hip to  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)_

Everyone started to clap as the song ended; Blackout was purely shocked by how beautiful Amy's voice was. _'So her voice is just as beautiful as her. Well I suppose that figures.'_ He thought as she walked slowly towards him. "All right who next?" Amy's eyes fell on Rose who gave her the finger, Vengeance just gave her a glare filled with daggers and well let's just say everyone else was too stunned with Amy's performance to even think of trying to beat it.

"Well, if no one else will go after me then I suppose that we'll play spin the bottle." Rose groaned while the males cheered, Vengeance and Blackout grinned silently to themselves knowing that this would be a perfect opportunity to get the girls. "Since we don't have a closet to work with, I suppose we'll just play a truth or dare 

concept with it." Again another groan from Rose why did she have to open her big mouth? Why oh why? "Sit in a circle everyone." She said as she sat on the floor followed by everyone else. Picking up a bottle which happened to be on the floor (what a coincidence!) she spins the bottle which pointed to Rose. Rose could've died right there if it wasn't for the fact that this was just a mere game she closed her eyes and tried to contain herself. "Well Rose looks like you're up first so truth or dare?" Rose opened her eyes.

"Truth of course." She said as she awaited her question.

"How many guys have you made out with?" she asked all of a sudden which caught Rose off guard, all eyes were now on her, including Vengeance's which for some reason made a little uneasy but then again he could make anyone uneasy with those eyes.

"None." Rose said as casually as she could. Vengeance seemed relieved but of course he only let it slip for a second as he continued to keep his guard, everyone else on the other hand was purely shocked. _'Well at least it got some reaction out of them'_ she thought as she looked on the plus side.

"Seriously?" said one of the cocky males. "Not one?" he tried his best to laugh but he couldn't, Rose watched him for a moment letting him enjoy himself. However no one joined with him knowing that they'll probably meet their end and of course they were right. Rose swiftly took one throwing knife and stabs his right leg, naturally he screams in pain to which Rose smiles.

"If you value your life I suggest you should keep that mouth of yours shut." Vengeance said looking up to meet Rose's eyes. She nodded her head in a silent thanks to which Vengeance grunted as if to say 'you're welcome'. Naturally she looks at her watch, it began to beep all of a sudden, taking out her throwing kinfe from the man's leg earning a whimper from him she stood up and began to walk to the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shouted Amy who was about to walk after her if it wasn't Blackout who putted a hand on her shoulder.

"You forgot Amy, 2 hours are up. Time for me to go." She said without turning back, she waved as she walked off. Vengeance growled and stood up.

"Where are you going?" it was Blackout's turn to ask, Vengeance looked at him.

"To make things right." He said quietly so that only Blackout could hear, obviously confused by what he had just said, he just stood there dumbfounded as he too walked off. Amy grabbed Blackout's hand and practically pulled him after Rose and Vengeance leaving confused looking males behind them.

"Amy? What are you doing? Where are we going?" Blackout asked as he jogged next to her, keeping in pace with her while they were still holding each other hands. Amy looked at him and gave him a heart warming smile.

"We're going after Rose and Vengeance after all, Rose has been acting strange recently and I want to know why." Blackout thought for a moment before speaking.

"Vengeance has been acting strange as well." He frowned.

"Well in that case, all the more reason to find out what's going on right?" She said giving his hand a gentle squeeze and another heart warming smile before running at her full speed after Rose and Vengeance. Amy had changed a lot since he last saw her, she was now more mature and also clearly capable in taking care of herself thanks to Rose's training but also she has changed into a grown woman and a beautiful grown woman at that. _'Not to mention the fact that she has curves in all the right places.'_ A part of 

him thought as his eyes were unconsciously wondering over her body. Clearly liking this reaction from him Amy kept quiet, but she couldn't help but smile to herself. _'And now I have his attention once more, I must remind myself to thank Rose for helping gain my now beautiful body.'_ Running through the corridors of the organization they finally came to another door which is the final exit from the headquarters of _Angels 4 Hell_ and also where the forest conceals the location of the headquarters. The door being half open confirmed their suspicions that both Rose and Vengeance had gone through this specific door, a jolt of excitement ran through both Amy and Blackout. It was like being on a mission again; they looked at each other and smirked. And so the mission begins.

_Mission objective: Observe Vengeance and Rose. Do not be seen!_

Nodding to each other they silently agreed to watch each other's back and does whatever it takes to not be seen. The pair knew that the incident in the infirmary was shocking especially since they now know what Rose had been through but they couldn't help but feel that Rose was still holding something back. They also couldn't help but feel the tension between Rose and Vengeance in the infirmary, as if there was something going on between them, they was sure that they weren't in a relationship after all they held a dislike to each other didn't they? Also these past few days, Vengeance wasn't acting like himself, he was becoming slightly shifty and more obvious to his surroundings than usual which caught Blackout's attention. Rose as well was acting funny as Amy had observed her, her expression these past few days had soften and she was slightly gentle when speaking to her and to everyone else which was very, very un-Rose like. Either way they would find out what's going on with Vengeance and Rose tonight. Running through the trees as silently as they could they came to where Rose and Vengeance was, judging by how the conversations going it seems that they arrived at the nick of time.

"Vengeance? What are you doing here?" Rose said trying hard not to let her flashing memories distracting her.

"I could ask you the same thing Rose." He said giving her a gaze that he used when he wanted to focus all attention on her.

"Your actions surprise me Vengeance; it's not like you to avoid my question." She said her eyes closing for a moment before opening them again.

"Have you been crying?" he asked looking at her more carefully than usual. She froze, how had he known that she was crying? She had wiped off all evidence that she was when she had heard him coming.

"Shut up! Stop trying to avoid my question!" She yelled her anger getting the better of her. Vengeance sighed. Amy then saw that he pressed a few buttons on his watch and stared at Rose. A couple of seconds later his appearance had changed, he was still a blue hedgehog but his red headlights had turned to light blue. Blackout and Amy looked at each other knowing who this was.

"Remember me?" he asked rhetorically, his voice changed from his rough tone to a smoother tone before blocking Rose's kick. Jump back a few steps she took five throwing weapons and hurled them at him. Amy continued to watch as he dodged the five throwing weapons easily, he then used his speed to appear behind Rose. Noticing this she planned to punch him but her arm was caught in mid-strike, leaving her venerable. This was the first time that Amy and Blackout had saw Rose and Vengeance fighting therefore they were naturally stunned, the speed and the intensity of the battle was clearly not their level but still it was amazing all the same. Using this venerability as an opportunity to make his move he swiftly got her other hand and pinned her hands behind her back. "Please. I just want to talk to you." He said to her, trying his best to reason with her.

"Like hell you will." She snarled at him before trying her best to wriggle out from his grasp.

"Last chance," he said keeping his grip strong and firmly around her arms. "Either you listen to me now, or I'll force you to," His voice was calm considering that he was controlling the situation but Rose froze. She knew that he knows many techniques which were still unknown to her, when she tried to persuade him to teach her some techniques he had said that it was not the time. _'He could pull anything on me and I wouldn't know if it was one of his techniques.'_ "What will it be?" he asked her. Of course knowing that Rose was stubborn Amy could tell that she won't back down easy after all this is Rose were talking about. All of a sudden Blackout suddenly lost his balance from his kneeling form and therefore knocking him and Amy to the ground with a thump. Immediately they both froze, had they been caught? Since they were in a panic Blackout started to make bird noises in an attempt to keep Rose and _him_ from coming over and finding them. But of course Rose took this opportunity to break free instead of finding out what the thump was. "Alright then," _he_ said smirking for a moment. "You ask for this." Then for Rose it was all a blur. Amy and Blackout had figured that it was safe to look therefore they kneeled back up but saw that _he_ had gone or so they thought. He appeared out of nowhere which caught Rose off guard; he quickly placed his forehead against hers and before Rose knew it. Everything around her began to fade. Amy saw that Rose's eyes drifted to a close, her body leaning slightly against _his_. After a couple of minutes Amy began to get worried, the pair had been standing next to each other for a while now and doing nothing else. Just when she was going to get up and grab Rose, Blackout placed a hand on her shoulder making her stop. A few seconds later, Rose gasped, her tears now visible for Amy and Blackout to see.

"You idiot, why did you came?" she sobbed into the crook of his neck. "I was fine without you, why did you come to find me?" she was now pounding his chest with her fists but he was unfazed by it.

"You know why. I just showed you." He took a deep breath "Look Rose, I'm sorry for what I did to you. I didn't-" All of a sudden she pushed herself away from him and using her speed; she sped away to her chamber. _'Vengeance'_ had now pressed the button on his watch and changed appearance back to what it was before. He sighed before speeding after her. By now Amy and Blackout had emerged from the hiding place and was discussing what they had seen.

"I knew there was something funny about _'Vengeance'_" Amy said as she huffed, clearly in anger by what she had heard. Blackout nodded his head to agree with Amy.

"You better find Rose, before she does something stupid." It was Amy's turn to nod, just when she was about to sped off to find her, when all of a sudden their watches started to beep. "Amy? What's going on?" he said, confused by why the watch was beeping since he was still new to the technology that _Angels 4 Hell_ held. All of a sudden Amy's face was filled with worry.

"Something's wrong, we have to get back." She said as she grabbed his hand once again as they sped off inside the building. While they were inside the building they started to try and find Rose and _'Vengeance'_ to see what's going on but as soon as they reached their chambers their watches started to flash while an image appeared. It was the boss.

"Attention all members!! We have an outbreak in the west end; we haven't got an idea what happening but what we do know is that quarantine will soon activate. We must find out what is happening over there and destroy whatever it is that is absorbing out information from our files! Do whatever it takes to stop whatever is going on over there. That's an order!!" and thus the screen went blank. All of a sudden the windows were now replaced with some strong material that highly looked like an unbreakable material. They both looked at each other, this is where their training will come in handy, and being 

together they are sure that they'll be able to stop whatever it is that is causing all the trouble but what about Rose and Danny? Even though she knew that Rose and Danny can clearly take care of themselves she couldn't help but think about what might be out there? Looks like a new mission is unfolding...

_Mission objective: Find Rose and Danny_

Silence. All was quiet in the corridors, not a sound was heard, they both kept quiet not knowing what might be around the corner. They walked slowly, side by side, only hearing their own footsteps as the only noise that they heard. _'This is becoming strangely familiar'_ Amy thought as she continued to walk down the corridor as if on cue, all of sudden the lights went out at that precise moment leaving the pair in the dark. Naturally Amy reached for her two handguns but of course since she was wearing a dress, she was unprepared and unarmed. Amy frowned at this knowing what Rose would've said if she as here. _'You should always come prepared Amy, and then you'll be able to plan out when you have kids. Ha-ha!'_ Even though Rose was cold and serious at most times, she still has a perverted mind like most males. She sighed slightly; she was in the dark, without any weapons and was probably walking into a god forsaking trap for all she knew. Still it had its plus sides; even though she was in the dark at least she was with Blackout that thought made her smile, but still she couldn't help but think about Rose. Rose was like a big sister to her, sure she was cold, serious, and perhaps heartless but she did help Amy to get to where she was now. I mean if she didn't save her that day from committing suicide then she wouldn't have another chance to live her life. Now that she thought about it Rose had helped her get through a lot like when she had a tough time getting over _Sonic_._ 'Sonic'_, it still felt weird to even say his name knowing that she didn't felt the same way like she did before. She inwardly sighed to herself, now that she thought about it she realised how much time she had wasted chasing after her so-called blue hero. In a way it was funny, he wouldn't let anything happen to the civilians when Eggman would show up but he was able to break her heart. Well, at least she had Blackout, she smiled at that thought. They continued to walk through the never ending corridors of the organization before they heard a noise. By instincts Blackout kept Amy behind him knowing full well that Amy had no weapons on her to defend herself and also considering that she was wearing a dress, it would be a shame if it got ruined. _'Especially since that dress clings to every aspect of her skin'_ He shook his head slightly trying to keep such impure thought away but to no avail, it seems that being with Vengeance has given him a perverted mind. But he couldn't dwell on that now as the sound began to get closer, just when he was about to pounce on the creature making the noise but he stopped himself. It was one of the males that were at the party, Blackout looked a little closer and noticed that it was the male who was laughing at Rose earlier, well that explains the limping but he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

"Please... Help me..." was all he said as his hand was reaching Amy and Blackout. Being kind hearted as she was, Amy walked towards the man trying to figure out a way to help him. As Amy walked closer to the man Blackout kept his guard obviously not trusting the man in front of him. When Amy was close to the man, he swung his arm in an attempt to harm her. If this was Amy Rose before Rose's training then she would surely have been hit but of course thanks to nearly 22 hours of training her instincts guided her as she did a back flip to get out of harm's way. "Hehe...hehe..." the male laughed as an evil smirk crept onto his face.

"What the hell?!" Amy yelled obviously fuming about this man's behaviour. Just when Amy was about to charge at the man, Blackout stopped her.

"This isn't the man from the party." He said keeping his eyes on the man in front of him just in case he tries a surprise attack. Amy was confused not understanding what he was saying.

"What do you mean?" she asked mimicking Blackout's stance.

"Take a look at his arm." He stated, her eyes followed his and saw that something was crawling underneath his skin!! Her face immediately scrunched up in disgust, it was hard not to look away considering that she couldn't afford leaving herself open for an attack. Even though she was with Blackout, she couldn't be certain of what this man is capable of, especially since he has that _thing_ underneath his skin. "Whatever happens stay behind me." He said using his serious tone so that Amy wouldn't do anything that she would later regret. Noting his serious tone, she nodded her head but kept her guard up like Rose had taught her.

"Hehe... the female looks... Delightful... strong as well... hehe... she'll be useful to us..." He seem to giggle before swinging his arm in an attempt to punch him, Blackout blocked easily before doing a sweep kick and successfully got him on the ground. While he was on the ground, he kicked his side sending him further away from him and Amy so that there was a distance between them. It was now obvious that he wanted Amy for some reason and there was no way in hell that he was going to let him get her. The man got up quickly still laughing slightly even when he was punched across the face leaving an obvious mark on his once handsome face. Not waiting for him to retaliate Blackout quickly got behind him and swiftly knocked him out, knowing that he would never hear the end of it from Amy if he did kill him. Figuring that it was safe to speak Amy spoke.

"What the hell was that about? Why did he want me?" she asked Blackout with a look of worry on her face. Blackout noticed this and placed an arm around her in an attempt to comfort her.

"Whatever that idiot wants there's no way he's going to get you without getting through to me first." He said confidently with a hint of possessiveness in his voice. Amy couldn't help but blush at his tone and at what he had just said. _'So he does care about me, maybe he even lov- Oh get a grip on yourself Amy! He _doesn't_ like you in that way, he just cares for you in a friend way'_ she thought keeping her mind clear from confusion. He smiled warmly at her before continuing to walk with her. She couldn't help but let her inner self dance happily when seeing that smile but she also couldn't help but think that something was familiar about that smile.

**Well what do you guys think? I'm sorry for the late updates but I'm trying to make each chapter longer than the last that's my goal if you like for each chapter that I write.**


	16. The Mission Continues

**Chapter 16: The Mission Continues...**

**With Rose...**

The angry pink hedgehog walked furiously down the corridors not paying attention to the fact that the building was under quarantine. Cursing herself and Danny she couldn't help but feel weak.

"That idiotic buffoon, why the hell did he came after me?" it was then that her stomach chose that moment to growl at her. "Oh shut up." She said to her tummy. "So let's summarise here, I'm in the dark, starving, memories flashing before me and also my defences have lowered, how wonderful." She said sarcastically. It has been a while since she had a proper good meal, the last time she had a good meal was... well long ago that she couldn't remember. She continued to walk down the corridors when she saw someone reaching to her.

"Help me... please... help me..." said a male opposite her. Rose frowned, why in god's name would someone ask her for help? It was like asking Amy to not be so kind. Impossible, unless of course, something was wrong, grinning slightly she casually walked past the pleading man that is of course until something fast tried to hit her. Thinking fast she lifted her arm to block whatever it was covering her face from being harmed. Grabbing the arm that was thrown at her she threw the man up and threw various throwing weapons at him, successfully hitting him. Watching his body falling to the ground with a 'thump', she spoke.

"Weakling." She said as she continued to walk down the corridors before whistling to retrieve back her throwing weapons.

**Meanwhile...**

Even after that encounter, Amy and Blackout continued to walk side by side, both loving the fact that they were in each other's company and also that they felt safe with each other. Amy couldn't stop smiling when Blackout had saved her, even though she would be capable of fighting herself but just the fact that Blackout was willing to help her fight and to supposedly save her from the man made her spirits up. Maybe being in a quarantine building wouldn't be so bad at all; after all if she and Blackout stick together then nothing could go wrong right? And so they continued to walk until of course they came to a locked door. The door would have been easy to smash open that is if the building was _not_ under quarantine. Blackout sighed. Now what could they do?

"Please... Someone help us..." The pair quickly turned around to find more of_ them_. Amy groans slightly as she looked at her dress. She had concluded that in order to help Blackout fight off these, well whatever they were, her dress would pay the price. Blackout watched as a number of expressions ran across Amy's face, first worry, second sadness, thirdly concern. Wait concern for whom? Him? Does that mean that she cares about him? Questions continued to form in his mind until something that was moving at a very high speed was heading towards Amy. By instinct he grabbed Amy and pulled her to one side, turning back to the group of men he saw that they were carrying a sort of metal pole obviously was brought to do some damage.

"Just great," Blackout said underneath his breath. "Out of all the situations we have to be in, we have to be in this one. Joy." He said sarcastically. Just then the door that was blocking their way was somehow open as they heard a _whoosh_ sound. Was the building no longer under quarantine? Not wanting the door to lock itself again Amy grabbed his hand and practically dragged him through the door. It was then that the door locked itself right there. Amy thought it was coincidence but Blackout didn't think so. "We should keep moving, the closer we get to the west side of this building the better." He said holding out his hand for Amy to take it. She took his hand gladly, a smile still plastered on her face. _'I suppose this means that our relationship is still as strong as ever. Wait I'm calling it a relationship now? I-I mean friendship right?'_ Sighing they walked slowly together ready to tackle anything in their path.

**With Rose...**

Rose on the other hand was far from peaceful, her stomach growled slightly once more, but she couldn't care less, it's been ages since she had a proper good meal surely she could last a few more weeks right? She had remembered that she had heard the Boss's voice a while ago, something about west end? Her thoughts were interrupted by a certain blue hedgehog with light blue highlights. She blinked. Damn him!! Damn him to hell!! Why did he have to come and find her?! She was just simply getting on with her life and he just happens to interfere!! ARGH!! Just then a voice replied to her _'For god's sake get a hold on yourself! Remember what you use to say?'_ She didn't reply to the voice in her head obviously lost in her own thoughts. _'Assassin first, human being second, that means that since you're on a mission put your emotions behind you and concentrate got it?' _

"As you wish your highness." She mumbled to herself, she then stopped walking. She blinked. Replayed what she had just said. Blinked again. "Argh!! I'm going INSANE!!" _'Well I suppose nothing new then'_ It was true; she had one hell of a temper especially since her past life kept flashing before her eyes. The trouble was that when she was really angry she doesn't hold back, she lets her anger guide her but unfortunately she sometimes gets into difficult situations because of it.

"Someone... help me please..." Tired from these distractions she thought of a way to at least keep these _people_ away from her for a while. She opened her favourite portal, whistled once, and out came her pet. Now that no one was around she doesn't have to hold back. The black wolf walked by his master's side waiting patiently for his master's signal. She smirked slightly at the now confused yet persistent male.

"It's been a while hasn't it boy?" she asked her faithful companion, in reply he grunted. She chuckled. "You sound so much like him, I wonder if you still fight like him." The wolf growled menacingly at her as if in a warning growl. She chuckled again. "So much like him, ready?" He growled at the male who was still asking for help. Without warning she charged at him, her companion by her side all the way.

**Back to Blackout and Amy**

They were now in the Diner. Why? To get some food of course, what, you think they were going to go on ahead without food? Yeah right...

"Is it safe?" Amy asked Blackout in whisper tone, his head poked through the double doors as he looked around. The area seemed safe, but the word _'seemed'_ isn't really going to cut it since he's with Amy, there was no way that he was going to let her in danger. Maybe he should let her wait outside, but then again at this stage of the mission wouldn't it be better if she stuck with him? _'But that marvellous dress, it would be a pity for it to be destroyed, such a smooth dress; I wonder if her skin would be-'_ "Blackout, are you okay?" hearing that he was forced to tear his eyes away from her beautiful figure.

"I'm fine, just thinking about a few things." _'Like your beautiful figure and your luscious lips.'_ He found himself lost again but his logic side of his mind made him snap out of his thoughts and focus on the situation at hand. "All right then, first I'll go in, then you follow, remember keep as quiet as you can we need enough food to last us a while." He said to her making sure she understood completely.

"Why? We could easily get there, why we need food that might last us a couple of days?" she asked him, her head tilted to the side, which gave him such an adorable gaze.

"This building alone is huge; we should be able to get there easily if the elevators were in commission. The building is under quarantine, remember?" Hearing that, Amy made an 'o' shape with her mouth, he couldn't help but chuckle at her expression before going through the double doors. Amy followed, her eyes was also searching around for any signs of danger. Blackout looked for where the food was kept but couldn't find it; he then bumped into something while he was looking around. He looked up but found nothing, hearing Amy giggle he gave her a confused look. She had her hands out in front of her to find the invisible fridge and knocked on it once it opened and revealed a load of food. "An invisible fridge?" he asked her.

"Actually, it's an illusion to make it look like its invisible." She giggled as his expression became more confused. "Don't worry, I don't understand it either." He shrugged at her before getting food for both him and Amy. "You know, we should get food for Rose and Danny after all we're going to find them, right?" He nodded but didn't say anything. After a few minutes of getting everything they needed, they began to set off yet again.

"Tell me about your past life." She asked him all of a sudden which immediately caught him off guard. He didn't discuss this to Tails and Shadow since they thought that no one would ask him about his past life. Obviously they were wrong. Noticing his discomfort she then said "I understand if you don't want to talk about it." She said with a nervous smile on her face.

"No, no it's fine. It's just that no one had asked me that." He smiled warmly at her. "Well to be brief, let's just say that there was once a girl that I love and I suppose I still do, she went missing one night and I've been looking for her ever since. I suppose that by joining _Angels 4 Hell_ I hope that I'll be able to find her." While talking to her, he deliberately kept his eyes away from hers; she looked at him for a moment slightly hurt. _'So he loves someone else...'_

"Any sign of her yet." She asked him, he nods his head.

"I have found her but she doesn't know my presence just yet." She nodded in understanding not knowing what he fully meant. He grinned to himself; thanking the fact that Amy was distracted by his story to not know that he was actually talking about her.

**Hours later**

Amy yawned slightly, it's been a while since they had last spoke and now they were both really tired. They know that there isn't a suitable place to sleep in especially since those _people_ around.

"Blackout? I don't know about you but," a pause as she yawned "I'm really tired, is there anywhere we could sleep?" He hummed for moment thinking. There really isn't any safe place they could be. He looked up still in thought until he had a thought, it seemed crazy but still, it would be safe for the night (let's assume that it's at night).

"Well, I have an idea, although it might sound stupid, it just might work." He did a nervous laugh before continuing. "We could sleep in the ventilation system." He braced himself for some screaming and probably a beating from Amy about how ridiculous the idea was but surprisingly she was quiet. "Amy?"

"Good idea." She said smiling at him for a moment, "But how do we get up there?" she looked up and concluded that the ventilation system above them was out of reach for her and even Blackout's height, so how?...

"Well, you could stand on my shoulders that is if you want to. We could always find another way if you want." He said giving her a lopsided grin.

"No, no it's fine, besides I'm too tired to protest anyway." She climbed onto his shoulders to which he holstered her up; he had to steady her for a moment so that she wouldn't fall but once she gained her balance she was able to open the hatch to the ventilation system and climb in. He then passed up to her the bags that held the food that they had taken from the Diner. It was then that she realised something. "How are you going to get up?" she said poking her head out so that he could see her. Now hearing what she had just said he just let out one thing.

"Ah," obviously he didn't plan this out as he thought he had. She giggled at his reaction, she then held out a hand for him. He just gave her a confused look. "Are you going to try and pull me up?" Amy pouted slightly.

"Hey, I'm stronger than I look you know." She said as she pouted cutely at him, she once again held out her hand.

"Alright, but if I break your arms, don't blame me." He said as he grabs hold of her hand, surprisingly she was able to at least lift him off the ground. To make things easier for Amy he pulled himself up and was soon joining her. Replacing the hatch over the opening so that neither of them would fall out, the pair decided to get comfortable for the night. "Wow, there is actually some room in here." He said examining the space of the ventilation system.

"Well, it is a big building, what you expect?" she said moving up slightly so they were now lying side by side (yes that's how wide it was). She yawned. "Goodnight." She said tiredly as she turned to her side, her back facing him. He too turned on his side only to see her back, but even though it was only her back he still smiled. The last thing he saw was pink before darkness enveloped him.

**The next day (or maybe 7 hours later)**

He saw darkness still. He wondered where he was and so he sat up. Big mistake. His forehead hit the top of the ventilation system and thus was the reason for his now throbbing head. He cursed to himself now remembering where he was and what happened the night before. He looked to his side preparing himself to see pink but there was none. He looked ahead and saw that Amy was trying very hard not to laugh at him.

"Ah, so there you are." He said giving her a lopsided grin before rubbing his sore forehead. "I didn't know you were one to wake up early." He said looking at her.

"What do you expect? Rose sometimes trained me at 7 in the morning; I guess it become as some sort of habit." She said shrugging her shoulders. She crawled over to him and made him scoot slightly to the side; she then opened the hatch and jumped down followed by a tired Blackout. "Hey, wake up." She said as she noticed that he hadn't stood up when he jumped down. All she heard for a reply was snoring. Lightly, she kicked him earning a grunt from him.

"Alright, I'm up." He said after feeling Amy's kick to his side. She giggled in reply and grabs hold on some of the bags that held food; she then walked off leaving him to carry the rest of them. After a while they heard some footsteps up ahead, they both immediately got into their fighting stances. However what was waiting for them was something they would remember. "D-"

"Vengeance" she said cutting Blackout off from what he was going to say. "What are you doing here?"

"Same reason why you're here," He said frowning, _'ah so his voice has changed back to fit his disguise, very clever.'_ She thought as she smiled at him, trying her best to be polite. "I see you brought some food."

"Well of course, how else am I going to feed you and Rose?" Hearing her name, his face fell slightly but he quickly regained composure.

"You mean she's not with you." He said his eyes narrowing. Amy face was shocked for a moment.

"I thought she was with you." As soon as she said that, she mentally slapped herself over the head.

"What would make you say that?" he said leaning towards Amy slightly, wanting to hear her part of the story. "You know that I and she never get along anyway, so then why?" he frowned when she didn't answer him. "Both of you saw us didn't you?" he scowled at himself for not being careful. Not having to pretend anymore she tried to hit him, Blackout didn't stop her this time but as expected Danny blocked. "Didn't you think I would've expected that?" he asked rhetorically. She just scowled at him.

"How could you do that to her? All that time and she didn't know? How could you?" It was her turn to frown.

"I thought that Rose would yell at me like this, not you. Besides," he sighed. "You wouldn't understand." Then something happened. Danny's eyes grew wide for a moment before scowling. "She wouldn't dare." Amy became intrigued for a moment, she was about to ask but he was running? Looking at each other Blackout and Amy ran after him, even with the bags that they were still carrying their speed was still the same.

"What gives Danny? Tell us now!!" she used a little more energy and ran in front of him so that he would stop.

"You wouldn't understand." He says again trying to get past her but to no luck. Growling, he knew that she wouldn't move until he told her, so he did. "When Rose gets either upset or angry she tries to," he paused not sure how to tell them. "She will fight anything to let off her steam, and she won't stop therefore she'll..." he stopped knowing that Amy probably gets the picture now.

"Get seriously hurt or worse." Blackout said quietly, Amy looked grim after realising what Rose might be like right about now. "Well, let's go then before she gets to a worse state." Amy and Vengeance both nodded before running off to find her.

**With Rose**

"Damn it, they just keep on coming." She looked ahead and saw more of them. Her muscles were now aching and her eyes were threatening to shut down and with those flashing memories, things weren't looking good, even her companion was growing tired. Soon she will collapse from exhaustion or end up worse, but she won't back down, she never backs down from a fight. She gazes down at her pet. "My mind has grown weak from battling for so long therefore you'll fade soon." She said to her dark wolf as he stared at her. He seemed to grunt in understanding, but still he did not leave her side noticing that he hadn't moved she smirked at this. "Loyal to the end huh?" His eyes seemed to be amused even though you can never tell from his expression. He growled at her for a moment in reply. "Very well," she bended down to stroke his head before resuming her fighting stance, "However if you fade out before I collapse then you're going to have to get the food while I'm on solo missions got it?" He looked away obviously not liking this bet, but he understood and agreed to it. She spat out the blood that had formed in her mouth, and smirked at her pet. Hearing the males coming closer and closer she made her move, gathering up her remaining energy she sped over to one of them and send a blow to his gut. The blow alone was powerful enough to break at least most of his ribs and maybe a few other bones from the impact, she drew out a throwing knife and stabbed his shoulder leaving him crying out in pain. She quickly moved to another, slicing through his flesh like butter leaving many scars on his flesh, she kicked his side before throwing a number of shurikens at his now immobile body; she quickly glanced over at her pet and saw that he was disposing her first opponent. 2 down 1 to go, can she do this? Her energy is almost at zero, can she really move on? _'What do you doubt yourself now?'_ A simple growl was her answer. She ran at him, kicking the male in; well let's say many places before grabbing her previous throwing knife and swiftly stabbing him close to his heart. As the male body fell to the ground, a satisfied smirk was on her face, she turned to face her pet who was now staring at her closely, concerned about her well being. "Alright then," she said her posture getting sluggish slightly, her eyes drooping. "You win." She said before collapsing.

**5 minutes later...**

The three hedgehogs have been running through the endless corridors for a while now and just when they were about to give up, they saw a pink head. Immediately they ran towards her, they were about to get closer but all of a sudden a black wolf jumped at them. It was growling and snarling at the three. Danny seemed amused; he looked at the black wolf and then changed his gaze back to Rose.

"You look familiar." He said crouching so that he was eye level with the animal. The wolf growled at him _'I see that she remembered, but I wouldn't have thought that Rose would actually remember my techniques that I taught her, especially since that was so long ago, interesting.'_ He tried to reach Rose again but the wolf was in his way once more, obviously the animal was loyal to her. He hmphed before pressing a few buttons on his watch to reveal his real form, his once red highlights had now changed to light blue. Seeing this, the wolf was surprised. Even though he never left Rose's side, he examined the man in front of him. "Remember me now Nightshade?" he asked the wolf who's eyes widen when hearing his voice. Nightshade grunted in response, acknowledging who he was, he moved to one side letting him past before keeping his gaze on Amy and Blackout, clearly not trusting either of them yet. Danny quickly scanned Rose's body for any major wounds, there were none perhaps a few scratches here and there but other than that- wait, he turned her over to her side, he growled at the sight of a blood dripping from what appears to be a bite wound. "Nightshade," the wolf's ears picked up the sound of his name and tilted his head to Danny still not losing his gaze from Amy and Blackout. "You should fade now; Rose is only keeping you here by using her remaining energy, its best if you let her mind rest for now, I can take it from here." The wolf growled at Danny as if to say _'Do you really think I let you take care of her after you hurt her today!!'_ Danny glared at Nightshade and too growled possessively of Rose. "Don't forget Nightshade that I was the one who gave you to Rose, I was your master originally so don't you dare think that you can fight me." He let another growl escape his throat letting Nightshade and of course Amy and Blackout to know that Rose was his. Nightshade grunted before fading away, Amy noticed that Rose's body relaxed a bit now that Nightshade wasn't using her energy anymore, but she couldn't help but think that she and Blackout was a little lost in all of this.

"Umm, I don't know about you Blackout but I'm a little lost in all of this." Amy said before glancing back at Danny, expecting an answer. He just gave her a look which meant 'Not now.' But she understood considering the situation. "Hey aren't you going to take her to the infirmary?" she asked as she saw Danny continuing to walk forward with Rose in his arms.

"Think about it Amy, we're in the dark and also with those males going around then there's no way I'm leaving her in the infirmary while all of us are going to find out what's going on in the west side of the building." He sent her a cold glare before walking. Amy's mouth fell open; she was just about to attack him from behind when Blackout stopped her.

"Whoa wait a second Amy; you can't fight him while he's holding Rose." He said even though it was the obvious, seeing as anger had clouded Amy's vision. Once Amy had calmed down she went after Danny muttering curses as she went. Blackout sighed before following them; this is going to be a long mission.

**Hours Later...**

It's been nearly 5 hours since they had stopped and so far, let's say the group wasn't making much progress.

"I'm telling you it would be better if we took the stairs!!" Amy yelled.

"And I'm telling you that it would be better if we took the long way!!" Danny yelled back while Blackout sat on the floor, even he knew better not to get involved in one of their arguments. It was then that Rose mumbled something about 'bite' which got both Amy and Danny's attention. Danny went to Rose's side, quickly checking her over in case she had caught anything from the past five hours. "She's got a mild fever. But hopefully she'll past over it, like she usually does." A brief smile crept on his face.

**Flashback**

"_Alright I'll play with you but only if you promise to go to bed after this game" He said to an energetic pink hedgehog as she nodded her head. "So you know the rules, we play for half an hour and if I don't find you before 15mins then you win, okay? One, two, three..." the pink hedgehog ran as fast as she could, jumping over tree roots and other obstacles in her way. She had to find a place to hide before he counts up to 100; she then looked up and saw a perfect spot to hide. She climbed up the tree carefully, using her throwing knife to help her along the way. "Ready or not here I come." He said in a sing –song voice before using his speed to search the area, knowing that she was under his training for a few months her normal speed would have gotten a little faster, but not as fast as his. After a few minutes he began to get worried, he had look around and couldn't find her anywhere, he looked up and saw that it had started to rain. Where could she be? "Rose?! Rose, where are you?!" He then paused for a minute, he thought again and blinked. All this time he's been looking for her at only his height level or lower, he had never thought of looking above his height. He let a smirk ran across his face "Very clever Rose." He sped around again this time checking every tree and every place that he hadn't thought of. He then came across to a particular willow tree, he remembered that Rose also loved willow trees and sure enough he saw pink on a particular branch. The rain was now pouring harder, if he don't get her inside the house she'll might catch a cold and he hate playing nurse while Rose was getting better. "Rose, are you okay?" he yelled as he saw her shudder, the pink head moved and she saw him, she smiled at him before falling off the branch. By reflex he caught her in mid air, she then coughed violently. He growled at her, "You should've climbed down and find me if you were sick." He said in a warning tone. _

"_But you said that to become a ninja, a ninja must be clever and must use his/her surroundings to use it to his/her advantage." She coughed again. He was surprised for a moment._

"_You actually listened to me?" He shook his head as he was getting lost in his own thoughts. "Nevertheless, you know that you have an asthma condition." He sighed before ruffling her hair; "Just, be careful next time okay?" she nodded before snuggling back into his chest where warmth radiated off him. He smirked slightly when he heard her sigh in happiness. He ran all the way back to her house; jumped up into a nearby tree and then jumped into her open bedroom window. "You know, you should probably change out of those damp clothes." He said as he looked down to a blushing pink hedgehog in his arms. "Don't worry, I won't look, I promise." He said giving her a grin before turning around which made her blush even more._

"_Umm... okay..." she said meekly before grabbing her pyjamas and getting changed into them. "You can turn around now." She said before climbing into bed, all of a sudden she was very tired. He saw Rose's eyes closed as she tried to get some sleep, but soon she opened one eye to search for a missing hedgehog that was supposed to be next to her. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her forehead._

"_Strange," he muttered which got her attention. "Your forehead isn't burning any more but is exact opposite." He heard her giggle to which he gave her a confused look._

"_I was always a quick healer." She yawned "but I still need a good nap then I'll be at my full health." She said turning over to her side. "And also don't you dare leave this room while I'm sick." He heard her say before sleep engulfed her._

"_I wouldn't dream of it." He said when he was sure that she was asleep._

**End of Flashback**

Although as fast as that smile came the smile faded, however he still had that memory in his mind. His thoughts were cut short when he heard a gasp coming from a certain pink headed hedgehog. "Rose?" he said making sure that his eyes were not deceiving him. The pink hedgehog looked around for a moment before jumping to her feet. She seemed confused but once she took her surroundings her eyes relaxed but then she saw him. All of a sudden the confusion that was once in her eyes had changed so that she looked venerable.

"Get away from me now." She said pronouncing every word as an individual sentence. He sighed but complied with her demand.

"Rose I-"

"Not a word." She said before reading the sign on the wall which told her that climbing the stairs or taking the route on the left would take them to the laboratory. After much consideration she decided to take the long way but first she decided to stretch out her sleeping muscles, hearing a few bones pop back into place she walked forward leaving three confused hedgehogs behind.

"Hey, wait for us." Amy said as she ran after Rose followed by Blackout and lastly by Danny who just sighed and waited his time to talk to Rose properly.

"How long have I been out?" she asked to no one in particular hoping someone would answer her.

"About 5 hours." Said Blackout who hoped that Rose was not angry at the moment, considering that if she didn't like the answer then she would probably send him down the hallway in a single punch, in a response, Rose hummed for a moment as if she was thinking.

"We should probably head for the main room in the laboratory; we need to know the background information before we rush into any fight." Danny said trying his best not to anger the annoyed pink hedgehog at the front of the team. "Rose, I don't think you should be at the front, your health isn't at its maximum and I don't want to risk it." Hearing this Rose stopped. Amy and Blackout stepped to one side obviously this isn't their fight and the last thing they wanted was to step in the way of the enraged Rose.

"Oh, so you decided to care about me now? I sorry to disappoint but the side that was once caring has now gone," she paused as she turned to face him "You killed that side of me with your words, all is left is this cold emotionless shell," she pointed to herself "That day when you said those words and broke my heart to so many pieces, do you know what it feels like to be hurt by someone you _loved?_" She made the last word have a little more emphasis. "But I suppose that I should thank you because ever since that day I have been a cold, heartless, killing machine that was nothing like before." She bowed to him. "So thank you Danny for such a wonderful lesson, I hope that me being in such pain for so long has made you extremely happy." She said sarcastically before turning around and walking forward. Danny was of course speechless not only because of what she said but of what she had done, or in this case what she hadn't done. 'She hasn't hit me? Damn it, I guess I hurt her more than I thought.' He sighed but silently followed Rose, thinking many ways to get Rose to listen to him. Amy and Blackout was of course watching this whole scene and frankly they were shocked.

"She didn't hit him? Strange, Rose would take every chance to attack someone. She must be really hurt, damn it if he wasn't stronger than me then I would pulverise him for hurting Rose so much!!" she said shaking her now closed fist at Danny's walking form. Blackout on the other hand kept quiet, he had thought about what Rose had said. _'Was Amy hurt as badly as Rose? Rose had to live with pain; she ran and met Shadow which I suppose made her like him in a way, so much for a good influence. But with Amy, Rose was there for her, she actually helped her to stop her from becoming like her, a cold and heartless shell. I suppose that Rose is in a worse state then Amy is.'_ He looked at Amy who was still shaking her fist but was now saying a tone of curses.

"You know we should probably catch up with the others." He said making Amy pause in her rant to tear Danny apart limp by limp. She realised that Danny and Rose had gone without them and therefore she ran after them shouting the words '_WAIT FOR US!!'_ a couple of times making Blackout chuckle before running after her.

**Minutes Later...**

The two hedgehogs had catch up to the other two in a matter of seconds but they saw that Rose was in Danny's arms once more.

"What happened?" she asked her anger forgotten and her attention on Rose. Danny kept his gaze on Rose not looking back.

"She passed out again." He simply stated, she heard him sigh before heading to a room which had the sign that said 'Main laboratory' the three decided that Blackout should be in front of them while Amy stays at the back so that there would be less chance of Rose getting more damage if there was a surprise attack waiting for them inside. Blackout tried to open the door but seeing that it wasn't successful he kicked it in instead, he stepped into the room first keeping his senses alert for anything suspicious. Danny came in next his eyes looking around trying to see any dark figures hiding in the shadows... if there was any. Lastly Amy came in making sure that no one was sneaking up on them before following the rest of the group, after some final inspection Blackout whistled which was a signal that meant that it was all clear. The three relaxed before turning on the lights, what they saw was shocking. The room was a mess, a complete tip especially if you're counting the blood stains that were plastered around the room. Amy was the first to walk around and have a closer inspection of the room; she saw many broken vials of different liquids on the floor and also many chairs and tables that were also broken. Blackout looked at a computer or in this case a broken computer considering the sparks that were flying of it, Danny placed Rose in an empty chair before looking at the computer that Blackout was looking at, he kicked it once and all of a sudden the computer manage to produce a white screen before a transmission appeared.

"_Our research with the specimen sample has gone horribly wrong. We thought that if we could enlarge the specimen then we could perhaps do more tests but we were dead wrong, the specimen became enrage and went on a rampage in this room, some of our fellow scientists survived but most of them did not. However we were able to contain the specimen in this room so that we could observe it and see its behaviour but that's when it started to breed and mutate. It had mutated into a parasite like creature and had also adapted so that it could withstand high amount of heat, after a few days it started to wrap itself in a silk like cocoon therefore forming eggs that soon hatch into little parasites. Thinking that it was safe some of our scientists went to investigate, it was then that we witnessed something awful. The baby parasites had somehow absorbed themselves into the flesh of our scientists and once they were underneath the skin they began to control them with ease making them do anything to their will. We have tried everything to stop this abomination but we have failed, if nothing can stop this then mankind will be doomed."_ And with that the transmission shut off. Amy, Danny and Blackout looks grimly at each other, nope things weren't looking good at all. They heard a growl behind them and saw that Rose had stood up from the chair that Danny had placed her in and was desperately trying hard to find her balance. It was Danny's turn to growl as he saw that Rose was trying to get into her fighting stance, trying her best to maintain her guard, just in case.

"Rose," he said his voice in a warning tone "You should get some rest, and for god's sake stop waking up." He said now standing in front of her, his arms crossed, his teeth gritted together. She just looked up and grinned slightly at him.

"Since when did you start caring about little pathetic, weak old me?" She said rhetorically finally gaining her balanced but only to fall, her legs giving out on her. Danny caught her immediately, his frown still on his face. "I don't need your help." She said her eyes narrowing to slits as she looked up to him, his arms supporting her as he carried her in a bridal style.

"Rose, please, get some rest, you can't fight in this state. Please?" he said his voice now in a softer tone. Rose looked at him for a moment before nodding; she let a sigh escapes her lips before her body relaxed in his arms. He finally let out a breath that he was unconsciously holding. "Now back to business, how are we going to solve this problem?" he asked Amy and Blackout as he referred to the mission that the Boss had sent them.

"Well, we should destroy the main parasite; it seems that the main parasite controls the others, right?" Blackout asked as Amy nodded her head slowly. Looks like another side mission is unfolding...

**This chapter is probably my longest yet I just hope you guys appreciate my hard work. (sighs) anyway please review people!! It would be much appreciated.**


	17. Back Together?

**Chapter 17: Back together?**

Our four hedgehogs (well three that are conscious) are making their way in search of the main parasite in order to bring an end to this madness. Of course with Amy by Blackout's side and Danny holding Rose then nothing go wrong for the gang right? As soon as the pair turned round the corner however, they encountered a little problem.

"Please... help us... it hurts..." said a few of the males up ahead who were clearly infected with the parasites. Danny growled slightly, he looked to the unconscious Rose in his arms and sighed. '_Such a pretty flower, did I hurt you that much for you to hate me?'_ he glanced back at Amy and Blackout who were in their fighting positions obviously ready for the fight. _'No matter what it takes I'll make you listen to what I have to say, from then I will accept it if you continue to hate me.'_ He carefully placed her on the ground, making sure that there was enough distance from her and the males so that she wouldn't get further damage. Standing next to Amy who was standing next to Blackout, the three hedgehogs got ready for their attack. Their eyes scanning the way the males moved, looking for an opportunity for an attack, seeing one Amy quickly made her move. She ran in front of the male so that she could take him by surprise, next she made a turning kick contact to his side making him double over and give her time to think her next move. Once decided, she connected a few punches to his face and his body making sure that she wouldn't let a chance for the male to fight back, then for the finishing touch she made a blow to his neck knocking him out completely. She glanced back at Danny and Blackout that has just finished with their opponents. Nodding to them she walked forward, Danny and Blackout following behind. All the while the three hedgehogs kept quiet, after deciding that they should head upstairs those quietly and carefully tip-toed upstairs making sure that they wouldn't attract any unwanted attention. With Amy leading the group, she suddenly had a bad feeling when passing a particular door, however both Danny and Blackout felt it too. Whatever was behind that door was trouble and it didn't help with the words _'DANGER!!'_ written on the sign that was nailed to the door. Deciding that Rose would be in more danger outside, they decided to bring her but only Danny would take care of her. He made sure of that. Opening the door all three of them (well four if you include Rose) crept inside carefully, Amy was the first to realise that there was something dripping on the ceiling, she tugged at Blackout's arm in an attempt to tell him to silently look up, when he did so his mouth dropped ever so slightly. Keeping his eyes fixed on the ceiling, he tugged at Danny's arm that was trying his best to keep Rose from struggling out from his grip even though she was unconscious, getting his attention, Danny growled at him but when he saw what was on the ceiling, well, let's say that he was glad that he was holding Rose tightly. Danny replaced his forever frown on his face with a disgusted look because there in the middle of the ceiling was a silk like cocoon surrounded by eggs that he presumed was baby parasites. Amy looked on the floor and managed a gasp to escape her throat before a hand covered her mouth, Blackout made her turn so that she was facing him, letting a finger to press against her lips which here meant to keep quiet, she understood. Blackout looked at the floor and noticed that there were baby parasites on the floor; however they seem to not be moving? Not wanting to risk it, Danny quickly muttered a few words and before Blackout and Amy knew it. Fire appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the three of them, slowly the fire grew bigger hearing tiny screams from the baby parasites, Blackout now knew that the parasites were merely asleep not dead, as soon as parasites on the floor were dead the fire then moved upwards to the ceiling to destroy the cocoon, hearing tiny screams of pain the cocoon fell from the ceiling and landed on the floor as the fire continued to burn it until it was turned into dust. As the fire extinguished, both Amy and Blackout was gawping at Danny. He just gave them a _'what?'_ look as if it was natural to conjure fire in a middle of the room; sighing Amy leaded the group out of the room, however she couldn't help but feel that destroying the cocoon was a little too easy. After walking for a good 15 minutes, both Blackout and Amy couldn't help but feel that something was wrong, not only had destroying the cocoon was too easy, but they couldn't help but feel that they were being followed. Such a feeling shouldn't go unnoticed therefore Amy proceeded to tap Danny on the shoulder to tell him such a warning, but just when she was about to, they heard such gigantic footsteps heading towards them, by instinct the three ran away from the noise, making sure to avoid the males that kept reaching out to them.

"Damn it!!" the three of them cried when they reached a dead end, they quickly turned round and got into their fighting stances awaiting their new enemy. Leaving Rose in a corner, Danny quickly muttered some more words creating a shield over Rose's body, no matter what happens, she will not get hurt, this time he'll keep his promise. As if on cue, the mother parasite appeared and there it was a gigantic parasite that was obviously angry because of her destroyed eggs but then again who could blame her? The three hedgehogs quickly made their move, Amy attacking its right side, Blackout attacking its left side while Danny attacking its head, hoping that this strategy would work. The parasite screamed out in pain, it was clearly off guard considering that such teamwork was involved but that did not stop it. Using its arms it manages to grab hold onto Amy and start to squeeze her cutting off her oxygen, she hollered out in pain as she was sure that a few of her ribs have started to break. Blackout was already trying to get the parasite to let go of her but to no avail, she screamed again, she was sure that soon she wouldn't be able to last any longer. Danny had tried to conjure fire once again but then remembered that it could withstand high amount of heat and growled, what could he do? There has to be something else, if only they had a decent weapon. All of a sudden, a sudden whirling noise cutting through the air and sliced off the arm of the parasite that held Amy. Both Danny and Blackout looked up to see a fully healed Rose smirking at them.

"Awww, you guys started the fun without me." She said with an evil smirk. She tossed a few throwing stars at Danny, Blackout and Amy considering that using their fists wasn't working here. Catching the weapons that Rose had toss at him, Danny raises an eyebrow. _'She's sharing her weapons now? Something's not right.'_ He thought but decided to focus on the situation here, _'one problem at a time'._ Rose was the first to attack, jumping from the wall, she landed on its shoulder, drawing out a throwing knife she started to cut off his head by slicing his neck, however seeing as some heavy plated armour surrounded its neck, it seems that this was going to take a while. Blackout and Amy teamed up, both of them switching blows in order to at least inflict damage to this monster, however nothing is that easy as our characters will find out. Grabbing Amy's arm, Blackout threw her up in the air in order for her to do a spinning kick in mid-air hoping that his upper body had less armour but to no avail. Considering that Rose had no patience, she had given up on trying to cut the parasite's head and decided to get a piece of the action. She quickly climbed up to its head and swung down so that she was on its face. Grinning slightly she gripped her throwing knife and threw it, aiming for its eye. Quickly dropping down she heard a satisfying scream rang through her ears, however with the noise she didn't sense the arm that was aiming for her. Her eyes were wide when she was picked up by this parasite-like creature, no scream escaped her throat, sure she tried to get free but every time she tried the grip on her would increase...slowly squeezing the life out of her... Seeing this in front of him, Danny froze. His eyes locked with hers. He saw fear in her eyes; it was then that he felt anger. So much anger began to rise inside him. His flower was in trouble. _His_ flower, that's right she was his, his and only his.

'_I promise that no harm will come to you, okay?'_

'_You promise?'_

'_Yes I promise.'_

And just in a blink of an eye. She was in his arms; she looked back at the parasite and saw that its arm was broken or at least now pointing the other way. She was in awe; she looks at him and saw visible anger in his eyes, impossible. He was always in control of himself, was it possible that he was losing his self-control? His grip tightened slightly as he landed on the ground. She was staring at him wide-eyed but she quickly replaced her face with her usual look. Her heart accelerated when his gaze fell on her. His gaze softens as he spoke.

"I promise that you will never get hurt, I know that I broke my promise before, but not this time." He smiled slightly to her before helping Blackout and Amy with the current monster. Amy and Blackout never broke their concentration, both of them using teamwork to take this monster down and so far it has worked but only on a slow progress.

"Guys! This isn't working!! We have to attack together!!" Amy yelled, blocking an attack before delivering one of her own. Nodding the four hedgehogs withdraw; they all stood in the fighting stances waiting for the right opportunity. Once they saw that one little opportunity, the four charged forward yelling all the way, the four jumped up and attack, Amy with her powerful kicks, Blackout with his quick combos, Rose with her deadly fighting style and lastly Danny with his mysterious powers. After a long battle the beast was finally down. Amy punched the air and jumped in joy, Blackout was also happy, Rose and Danny just merely shook their heads at the sight of the other two hedgehogs.

"Rose? May I talk to you for a moment?" Danny asked her quietly, after much consideration she agreed and went round the corner for privacy. "Look, I have to tell you my reasons for my actions that day I-"

"Look if you're trying to apologise there's no need. To be honest I should be the one to apologise" she bit her lip, this was always a touchy subject for her and especially with those memories that kept flashing before her eyes she figured if it was best to settled this subject once and for all. "After all I was the one who kept pestering you every day... all you said was what you truly felt about me. There's nothing wrong with that..." she continued as her voice drifted off and she looked to one side, refusing to look at him. It was now official she was growing weak, so weak that she could hardly control herself. He watched as her eyes slowly became full of sadness and tears. He held her chin so that she would look at him.

"Stop talking like that. All you did was fall in love, there's nothing wrong with that, it's me who was wrong. I shouldn't be the one to say such things to you, besides I do care for you ever since I was assigned to look after you." His hand left her chin and touched her cheek while smiling at her, she gave him an innocent look something she had gave anybody for a long time.

"But you said-"

"I know that what I said hurt you, didn't you think I didn't know that you love me?" she continued to stare at him "silly girl, I've watched over you all this time and you think I didn't know? I wouldn't hurt you on purpose, especially since you love me that much... Do you want to know why I lost it that day?" he asked sincerely, she only nodded not wanting to spoil the moment. His hand left her cheek as he steps back for a moment and let out a sigh. "It's because I knew that you were never going to be mine." She stood there confused as he looked back at her. "Your parents had arranged an arrange marriage for you for when you'll be turned 13, young I know but for your parents, age didn't matter to them. That day I overheard your parents discussing that some boy was coming to introduce himself to you so that you could get to know him. It was then that I felt jealousy, and anger, all because of you. I never thought that someone like you could make me feel this way, but just the thought that someone was going to take you away from me...made me angry. Just knowing that you were going to be lured away from me and the fact that I couldn't do anything made me so angry and upset at myself." His fists were now clenched to his side.

"Why?" she manages to ask him, her voice now small and weak but at the moment she didn't care. He walked up to her and held her head in his hands.

"I was so angry and upset at myself for not telling you how I felt about you sooner." He said to her, his hands dropped to his side as he gave her a sad smile. "That's all I have to say, I understand if you continue to hate me, I wouldn't blame you but know this. I will still care for you even if you do." Rose stood there in awe, all this time she thought that she got rejected by him because she thought that he didn't like her. But now, that's not the reason at all. All this time she was driven from her usual happy self to become a cold heartless person that no longer cared about anyone but herself. Her cold and heartless image was to keep her weak self away from the world so that she could no longer get hurt again, but maybe now that she knew the truth, maybe she could let that image fade...

"How do I know that you won't hurt me again?" she said her voice now a little shaky. His eyes seemed hurt for a moment but he understood that she was afraid to open up. He took her head in his hands again and leaned in. Unconsciously she did the same. As their lips touched a blush appeared on her cheeks. She slowly closed her eyes unaware of the two pairs of eyes that were watching them. As they pulled apart for some from a shy kiss, they heard a giggle coming from Amy, Blackout covered her mouth but it was too late. Rose looks at Blackout and Amy before looking back at Danny. Her eyes immediately turned back to her cold ones as she mumbled something before walking towards the fallen parasite and crouched so that she could have a better look at it. "Time to tell the boss then," She said as she pretended that nothing had happened. Pressing a button on her watch she was able to talk to the Boss of their mission being completed. Amy looked at Blackout who was talking to Danny. _'Sonic...I'm sorry but my heart now belongs to another.' _Amy smiled when Blackout looked at her. _'My heart belongs to Blackout.'_ "It seems that the Boss wants us to get all the injured males to the infirmary while we're on our way back." She gave all three of them a glare before she walked along the corridor with the other three hedgehogs following behind.

**In the infirmary**

All was quiet in the infirmary as our four hedgehogs were looking over the males that had filled every bed.

"Is that all of them?" Amy said while stretching her arms and back, "I don't think my body can handle more pressure."

"Stop complaining." Rose said coldly while glaring at Amy, Amy sighed, ever since they had to gather all the males and place them in the infirmary Rose has acted even more cold than usual. And her eyes, those dangerous yet vulnerable eyes kept glaring daggers at her, Blackout and Danny. '_What are you thinking in that mind of yours Rose?'_ Amy thought while casting a glance to Blackout who was staring at her, noticing that she was looking at him he looked away. All of a sudden Rose suddenly dropped to her knees, drawing Danny and Amy's attention.

"What's wrong Rose?" Amy said walking up to her as she tries to reason with her. A groan escaped her throat before she slowly lifted herself off the ground however Amy noticed something. Rose's usual aura went from freezing cold to evil, perhaps even more evil than Eggman but how is that possible? As she lifted her head up to meet Amy, she did a smirk an evil smirk.

"Such a powerful person..." she cocked her head to one side "ha ha...With this body... I can mark you as one of us...ha ha... you have no chance." Amy's eyes widen at the sound of her voice, it was like one of _them_.

"No, it can't be..." Amy's thoughts were cut off as Rose laughed weakly. Blackout and Danny immediately went in front of Amy, protecting her from the new threat.

"Oh... these two are more powerful... this is wonderful...heh heh..." She grins slightly before slouching in a new fighting stance. "This body was so easy to obtain... her 

mind was saddened by a male... her soul tried to fight but failed... heh she tries to hide behind a tough image...but no matter how she tries she's still weak...heh... you will go the same way as she did... me taking over your mind... slowly but surely... hehe" her body wobbled slightly before it slouched once again. Without any warning she dived forward attacking Blackout first. He instantly blocked while throwing a punch of his own, however she bended backwards to something that looks impossible and dodged his blow. Letting out a giggle she made her leg twist to kick his chest, the impact made contact and send him flying. A twisted smirk crept along her face before she attempt to hit Danny, however he blocks easily and grabs her arm, she tries to hit him with her other arm but that was also caught by him.

"Rose, I know you're in their somewhere, snap out of it!" he says keeping her arms in place, but she laughs and back flips so that she could kick him square in the face. The kick made contact to his face and sent his back a couple of meters.

"There's no point... she's gone for now...to be honest she didn't put up much of a fight...but she can come back if I loosen my hold on her..." The voice says as a smirk appears on her face. Horror struck Amy's face.

"You bring Rose back this instant and get out from her body!!" she took a deep breath. "She would never give up so easily especially if it's to some_thing_ like you!!" Amy yells which draws the thing (that has taken over Rose's body) attention.

"It's true...she was so upset for such a silly reason...it was his entire fault..." the voice says as Rose pointed to Danny "but I must thank you...now I have this body to control..." it laughs sickly before looking at all three of them. "This body has so much power... it will be fun to make all of you into one of us...bye bye for now..." it says as Rose's body fell to the ground, the other three hedgehogs were now cautious of her. As Rose got up she shook her head and groaned.

"My body aches everywhere," she looks up to see that the three hedgehogs in front of her have a terrified look on their faces. "What's wrong with you lot?" getting no answer she sighs before walking out of the infirmary. When Rose walked out of the room everyone let out a deep breath.

"This is bad; Rose is one of them without knowing surely there's something we can do?" Amy said with hope in her eyes as she looked at the other two hedgehogs who were confused and a little scared at what they had experienced.

"How did she become like one of them is the question," Danny says with a desperate tone, suddenly his eyes widen. Of course why didn't he think of that before? "That bite wound on her back..." his eyes narrows and his voice made a low growl. "Damn it! Wait till I get my hands on who's responsible for this..." he left his sentence unfinished while Amy asked another question.

"But I thought that if we defeat the main parasite then things like this wouldn't happen to Rose or anyone else right?" she asks as Blackout thought for a moment before replying to her.

"Could it be that that parasite wasn't the main one?" Blackout says thoughtfully thinking about the situation and all the other possibilities. Amy's eyes went wide.

"If that wasn't the main parasite then," she looks around "These males are still infected..." Danny and Blackout were now aware of what Amy was saying and jumped back so that they weren't as close as they were before to the males. Simultaneously the three ran for the exit, they quickly locked it and placed a few objects in front of the door just to be safe. "This is absurd; if that wasn't the main parasite then the real one must be even bigger and stronger than that one." She groans at the thought of fighting another creature like that again.

"What are you guys standing out here for?" Rose said as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere making the three hedgehogs jump.

"Don't do that!!" Amy yells while punching Rose's arm to which she grins. "You scared the living daylights out of us!!"

"In that case, why so jumpy?" it was then that her stomach growls. She pretends not to hear it and tries to change the subject. "What's with the table and chair piled up in front of the door?" she says as she pokes her head to one side. Blackout did a nervous laugh.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." He says a hand behind his head.

"Oh? Try me." Danny's dirty mind responded to that immediately and smirks at her. Rose realises what she says and sighs. "Idiot." She says to Danny whose smirk was now wider than before.

"Well, that parasite that we've defeated? It-" He tries to tell Rose but Amy covered his mouth.

"I don't understand you guys." Rose says shaking her head slightly before continuing the conversation, "By the way what was with you guys earlier on? It looked like you had seen a ghost or something." She says bluntly keeping her gaze on all three of them. They stood there stunned, not really sure what to say, the three share a glance and silently agreed that it would be better if she didn't know for now. Right now they needed an excuse to hunt down the main parasite without Rose knowing. Luckily Danny came to the rescue.

"Got a call from the Boss, he says that we should do a couple rounds around the building to see if we've miss any males." Amy and Blackout let out a sigh of relief, but Rose raises an eyebrow when hearing this.

"Oh? And how come I wasn't informed by this?" she says while switching her gaze to her watch and back to him. He just simply shrugs.

"You must have an old version of the watch." He said hoping that Rose would fall for it and surprisingly she does.

"In that case you guys have got to hurry and catch up with me." She says as she was already down the corridor. Danny let out a deep breath, turns around and grins at the other two before following Rose. Amy and Blackout was glad that Danny could come up with an excuse to make Rose come with them to find the main parasite even though she doesn't know it yet. They couldn't risk telling the truth to her and make her realise that somehow she was being controlled by a parasite since that could trigger it to take control of her body again. It seems that the parasite hasn't got complete control of her body so there's a good chance that they will be able to find the main parasite before Rose would be in a horrible state. However that doesn't mean that the parasite won't take over her body for a while before they do find the main parasite as they will soon find out.

"Rose? Is it me or are you slightly happy." Amy said with a confused expression as she watched her friend, noticing that Rose was walking with an extra skip in her step. Hearing that Rose stopped in her tracks and faced her friend, it was then that her temper just happens to surface.

"Oh? And what do you mean by that?!" Hearing her mood Amy quickly did a nervous laugh and said that it was nothing.

"Rose," Danny says after a long silence "I have to ask you something, did you ever found anyone else and do you still love me?" Rose, Amy and Blackout stood still. Blackout looked at Rose then Danny. He quickly walked backwards to give the other two hedgehogs some room while he pulled Amy with him making sure that if the conversation doesn't go well then at least they were away from the chaos.

"Why do you care so much?" she sighed before continuing "... In answer to your first question, no, after what happened with you I stopped caring for anyone else and became depressed for a while... Your second question, if I have to be honest...I don't know...Ever since that day I tried my best to forget about you and what had happened... I simply don't know..." all of a sudden Rose collapse onto her knees again and started to cough violently. 

Danny quickly jumped back with Blackout and Amy so that he could get into his fighting stance and prepare himself to face the parasite once again.

"Hehe... now you did it...you made her think of such a horrible subject...you made her vulnerable...and now...she was able to be taken over by me...hehehe..." the voice said while smirking at the three hedgehogs in front of her. "Soon I'll be able to take full control of this body...and then make you into one of us..."

"Must you say that again? Seriously you've said that like 3 times already..." Blackout said keeping his cool image, while Amy giggled. Danny just shook his head. _'At a serious moment like this he has time to joke? (tuts)'_

"Hehe...enjoy your smart mouthing while you can..." it said before it released her. Rose eyes were confused, she looked around for a moment until she realised where she was then she looked at Amy, Blackout and Danny.

"What are you guys doing standing there?? We have a job to do!!" and with that she spun round and continued to walk down the corridor. Amy and Blackout did an anime sweat drop.

"At least her mind is still there." Blackout said as he watches Rose walking confidently down the corridor. Danny sighed. "What's wrong?"

"All this time she's been suffering alone. Not able to talk to anyone about what I did to her. Now look at her, she's turned into something that isn't her. But I can't argue with that, I was the one who made her like that in the first place. I can't even remember the last time she smiled properly!" he looked away, ashamed of himself. "When I was younger, I care for her so much. But I couldn't possibly imagine the way she felt, being so neglected and alone, wanting me to love her so much, but I couldn't. Now I understand what it means to be alone." Amy watches him carefully just in case he was faking this but, he wasn't.

"You truly care about her don't you?" Blackout asks him, hearing this Danny's head lifted up, he smiles sadly at the two of them before nodding his head.

"I was such a coward when I was younger and didn't stand up to her parents when I overheard them talking therefore, I let her slip out of my life. If I could go back in time, I would, but since I can't, I want to make it up to her by being by her side." He says while looking at the ground, his hands tighten to make fists. "I can't even say the three words that she wants to hear." He took out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket, even though he had read it loads of time before, he read it again...

_To Danny,_

_It seems that I'm not wanted anymore. But that's alright; I suppose I had this coming. All this time, I wanted you to say that you love me or at least...something that was less than 4 words. 'I love you' or 'I don't'. You are right I am a pathetic, miserable weakling... It's just...I thought me and you could have happened you know?...But it seems that maybe, it just wasn't meant to be... Even though there was a little chance of me and you happening, I still took it... I suppose that this is for the best, at least now I'll be out of your life for good right? I just hope that you find someone who could make you smile when I could not... After all before you know it, you'll soon find a girlfriend and perhaps even get married... However I might not be so lucky, but that's alright because at least you would finally be happy... All I want is for you to be happy and smiling. Even if that means that you're not with me...I'm such a fool to think that someone like you could ever fall in love with me... After all it was wrong for me to make me do such a thing wasn't it? I'm sorry for everything... I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable... I'm sorry for following you around... And I'm sorry to have ever loved you..._

_From: Rose_

"This letter...was what I had found the day she left..." he says as his teeth grits together. He tossed it over to Blackout and Amy so that they could have a look at it. Amy 

gasps while reading it and soon she found herself crying slightly. "She thought... that it was her fault... she thought that she was the one to blame for my anger...she left thinking that she was the one to blame...when it should have been me..." Without warning he punched the wall besides him, successfully making a hole in it. Blackout then tossed the letter back to Danny when finished reading it, he caught it and placed the letter back into his pocket where it usually stays.

"Do you promise that you will take care of Rose and not to hurt her again?" Amy asks him tears still in her eyes.

"Of course I will, I learnt from my mistakes from the past and will not make the same mistake again." He says keeping his eyes on her to let her know that he was serious. She nodded to him now understanding his content.

"In that case, I and Blackout will help you get Rose by your side." She said throwing a smile his way before smiling at Blackout. Danny seemed shocked.

"You'll do that, for me? Why?" he asks suspecting something suspicious.

"You're not the only one who wants Rose to be happy... seeing she like this is definitely not healthy and not pleasant either...That's why I want the best for her...Besides, she's helped me recover in the past so I suppose... I owe her one." she explains while Danny is in awe. Before he could reply however, Rose spoke.

"What's taking you guys so long?! Hurry up before I drag all of you with me!!" she yells, snapping the three hedgehogs from their conversation. They share a glance before laughing nervously then catching up with Rose. The rest of the way round the building was a quiet journey, when they were going round the building for the second time however; they came across some more difficulties. Rose looks at Amy for a moment before speaking. "There's something you're not telling me, I can sense it." She stops walking and turns around to face the three hedgehogs. "C'mon spit it out, you know that I hate to be the last person to be told about anything so you better tell me." The three hedgehogs stood still.

"I-I-I have no idea what you're talking about...hehe" Amy said nervously, trying to look sincere.

"What about you then? You look as bad as Amy." Rose says with her arms cross as she switches her attention to Blackout.

"Huh? N-n-no you must be mistaken, I don't know anything." He says quickly raising his hands in defence. Rose then casts her attention to Danny.

"Oh and what about you? Surely you have something that you want to tell me?" she asks him, her voice as stern as ever. But Danny wasn't fazed by this.

"Sorry to disappoint but in answer to your question, no, we don't have anything to tell you right guys?" he says to which Amy and Blackout nod furiously. Rose just shook her head.

"Oh well, I suppose it doesn't matter now anyways, I'll find out soon enough." She says giving each of them a grin earning a slight gulp from each of them. Continuing to finish the 'mission' that the Boss had sent them, Rose and Danny was quiet while Amy and Blackout started a conversation.

"You know Blackout, after a few months of training and going on missions with you, I don't really know anything about you." Hearing this startled him a little bit but no one noticed.

"What would you like to know Amy?" he asks sincerely.

"Well, the girl from your past life, what was she like?" she asks looking up to him. Instantly both Rose and Danny switch their attention to Blackout slightly curious of his past life.

"Well, that girl was one of a kind. She's kind, smart, beautiful, and slightly bad tempered but that's one of the many things that I like about her." he looks thoughtful for a moment "Why do you ask?" he asks all a sudden which successfully caught her off guard.

"Erm...Well I- No reason." She said looking forward so that she wouldn't have to face him. However, he knew that something was wrong and smirked slightly. It was true that Amy wanted to know more about the girl in his past life but only because she wanted to know what type he was interested in. To see if she could ever have a chance of being with him therefore she went over with what he had said. 1. Kind, well she was kind so that wasn't a problem. 2. Smart, she smart in her own way she suppose. 3. Beautiful, of course she's beautiful. 4. Slightly bad tempered? That sound a little like her. As if on cue Danny said:

"Sounds like your describing Amy." He chuckled at the idea. Unfortunately, Blackout seems to lose his composure.

"...Don't be r-ridiculous! I mean how could I be describing her?!" he laughs nervously keeping a hand behind his head. By now Rose and Amy were suspicious, their eyes have narrowed and their frowns have returned to their faces. However through all of this they kept walking not one of them breaking their pace. Danny's lips twitch into a smile but he resisted.

"May I talk to you for a moment?" He says to Blackout who was surprised that he was talking to him. "You guys can go on, we'll catch up." He says to Rose and Amy who both raise their eyebrows in an amused fashion before walking on.

"So what you want to talk about?" he asks him after he saw that Rose and Amy were out of ear shot.

"It's okay. I know your secret so you can drop that silly act of yours." Danny said which caused confusion to appear on Blackout's face.

"Know? Know what?" he said in reply keeping himself in denial.

"It's hardly unnoticeable. You're that person who hurt Amy in her past life. Am I right?" He could have sworn that his jaw hit the floor in a comical fashion but he chose to ignore it.

"How?" was the only word that he could say at the moment. _'This guy's like Shadow.'_

"The way you look at her is the same way that I look at Rose. Possessiveness. I admit, when it comes to Rose that I get slightly, protective of her, but I couldn't help but notice that you're a bit like that as well when it comes to Amy. If I remember correctly, your real name is Sonic isn't it not?" he says smirking at little at his expression. "I take that as a yes then, but that also means that you know who this _'Shadow'_ person is right?" he paused, waiting for him to answer. "Please, I need to know what he's like; he trained Rose for approximately a year after she left me. I need to know if this Shadow person hasn't corrupted her mind in any way or at least turned her against me." Blackout stared at him for a moment. _'It seems that he has a disliking to Shadow.'_

"I-I can assure you that Shadow isn't like that," _'At least I don't think he is.'_ "I'm sure that Shadow just merely trained her so that she could recover from what happened with you, I'm sure that Shadow hasn't corrupted her mind whatsoever." He says with a nervous smile.

"And you are sure about this?" he said to him to which he nodded in reply. "In that case, I'm relieved. Don't worry, I won't tell Amy or Rose for that matter, this is your business so your secret's safe with me." He says after seeing Blackout's worried expression. "But if you won't tell Amy then I will." Hearing that got his attention.

"What do you mean?" he says trying his best to keep his composure.

"You can't keep lying to her. Look at me for instance, I was suppose to keep lying to Rose for a couple of months, three years later, I finally confess." '_Three years? Has it been that long since Amy was gone?'_

"Alright, I understand, but I'll tell her when the time is right." He says drawing in a breath then letting it out.

"As you wish, however if you can't bring yourself to tell her then I will." He says as a silent promise. He nodded in understanding. Then the pair walked after the two female hedgehogs.

**Hours Later...**

As the four hedgehogs walked around the building in silence, the three hedgehogs have noticed that Rose's attacks have become more violent if not more confident than before, they know that it'll be a matter of time before she gets taken over completely. But like hell if they were just going to sit back and watch. Rose of course was not stupid; something was in her head, something strong and powerful. What was it however, was something that she simply didn't know, but there was no way in hell if she was going to let it control her. All of a sudden her head started to buzz and her vision started to blur. If she could listen carefully she could hear a voice.

"_Go To Sleep...Let Your Eyelids Fall... And Let Me Take Over..." _it hissed. _'You think I'm going to just let you take over me? Keep dreaming.' _She replied to the voice in her head. _"You Won't Have A Choice...You Will Soon see Things My Way... I Can Give You Power And Anything Else You Want...All You Have To Do Is Give In... And Let Me Control You..."_ it said making Rose feels a little tempted but too much of her dismay she resisted. _'Sorry to disappoint but I do things alone, I don't need anyone's help, especially yours.' _She countered however hearing this, the voice got angry. _"So Be It, Your Body Will Be Mine!! One Way Or The Other You Will Obey Me!! This Is Your Punishment!!" _it screamed making her head throb in pain; she then doubled over and groaned in pain.

"Rose!" Amy reaches to help but her hand was swatted away by Blackout.

"We can't help her! The only way we can help her is to destroy the main parasite until then, she'll have to fend for herself." He says as Rose rises from the ground, her shoulders slumped slightly which only meant for one thing. "Amy Look Out!!" But it was too late. Amy screams slightly but was cut off with Rose's hand over her mouth.

"Now, now all that screaming has hurt my ears," she grins at her before throwing her to the ground, the move was so fast that neither Danny nor Blackout could've stop it. Laughing, she looks at the two males. "Your turn," she fazes out to create confusion for the two males then jumps from the wall and throws herself into Blackout who collides into the wall. She lands gracefully on her feet, her eyes now a black empty colour as she gazes at Danny. "I suppose I should dispose of you then maybe she'll be willing to give in."

"You are able to form a complete sentence instead of breaking off in the middle." He says noticing its speech.

"Ah yes, you see, I couldn't get use to this new mouth." it open and closes Rose's mouth just to show him. "However now I am use to it, the way she talks is so fluent, even I am able to talk like her. Want to hear?" it asks him.

"Don't you dare speak to me with her mouth!" he says clenching both of his fists, his eyes blazing from anger.

"_My, my aren't we a little touchy?_" it speaks mimicking Rose's tone. Roaring out loud, Danny fazes out and fazes back in when he's behind her, he throws a punch but it blocks and throws him across the room. "_If I'm stronger now imagine how strong I'll be when I fully take control of this body._" It poses in a thoughtful position "_Imagine all the possibilities._" It says smirking at Danny's fallen form before being pinned to the ground. "_Wow, aren't we a little quick._" It says its smirk widening even more. He growls before 

mumbling a few incoherent words as yellow bindings came from nowhere pinning its arms and pinning its legs. "_Isn't this an interesting position?_" it says its smirk now breaking into a grin.

"Don't you dare speak to me with her mouth." He says, venom practically dripping from his words.

"_Oh and why not?_" it says continuing its mimic of Rose's voice.

"Or else, you die." He hissed out. It seemed to be amused as it laughed obviously not fazed by his threat.

"In that case go ahead, I'm not stopping you." It says not bothered that it was still pinned to the ground. Anger had now successfully clouded his mind. How dare this creature speak from her mouth while using her tone? Hasn't she been suffering enough already?

Maybe after she sees this she might lose her pride, her only item that she protects so dearly. His palm was above the face of Rose, he was ready to obliterate the parasite to pieces however Blackout knocked him to one side before any damage could be taken.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Blackout said to him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him for some effect. "Do you know what would have happened if you killed him?! You would have killed Rose as well!!" he shouted trying to get him out of his angry state. Danny closed his eyes and placed a hand over his eyes, trying his best to calm down.

"You're right, sorry. I nearly lost it. Go, Amy needs you." He says as he glanced at the unconscious Amy that was thrown across the corridor not too long ago.

"Right," he says and ran to Amy in order to aid her. "Amy? Amy? Are you okay?" he says shaking her gently in order to bring her out of consciousness. "C'mon girl." It was then that he had an idea; surely Amy would kill him later but still... He checks on her pulse for a minute and noticed that it was fading ever so slowly... With wide eyes he immediately leans downwards and took her lips in his, to anyone else but Danny; it would seem that he was simply give Amy mouth to mouth however to Blackout this was a little bit more. Of course he gave her the mouth to mouth but still where else was he going to have a great opportunity like this? '_Her lips are so soft.'_ He made a mental note of that before pulling back and presses on her chest a few times, he repeated this one more time before Amy responded and gasped for air.

"W-what happened?" she asks her eyes filled with confusion.

"Gee, where do I start?" he says sarcastically, helping her up. She laughs, surprised that she was able to recover so quickly, maybe Rose's training is the cause of it?

"Well, well isn't this sweet." The parasite says throwing her head back in laughter not fazed that it was still pinned to the floor by Danny's bindings. "You know it won't be long until I take over this body, then soon you will suffer too...hehe... Later!" it says to Amy as it gave a sickly smile to all three of them before loosening its control on Rose, bringing Rose back into commission. She growls at the fact that somehow that _thing_ inside her head had made her blackout again, she looks around the second she felt that something was holding her down. Her head went to Danny's direction, knowing that something like this could only be his doing, and of course she was right.

"What did you do to me?" she says slowly in a deadly like tone. Danny nearly had a heart attack considering of how wrong that sounded but answered her nonetheless.

"I did nothing but restrain you." Fearing that she might ask why he quickly thought of an explanation just in case. Hearing her mutter something got him baffled. She didn't ask why? Could it be that she knows? Rose was slightly thankful of these powerful restraints since that while she was busy in dream world anything could happen with that _thing_ in control. However what had her confused was why she was dreaming about a particular smiling blue hedgehog? Maybe she was planning on torturing him but was awaken too soon? Either way, that damn _thing_ must be terminated at all cost.

**There you are then, another chapter. Remember PLZ REVIEW!! Or else... (Sends death glare) Also I apologise that I haven't updated in 8 weeks or so, I have just got back from holiday and things have been a little hectic so I once again apologise for any inconvenience this has caused. (bows)**


	18. Introducing The Ultimate Life Form

**I apologise that I haven't updated in over a year but I have taken ill for some time from my last update and since then I have been in and out of hospital too many times that I have lost count. Even at this moment I am in hospital with my laptop typing this update. Also I am coming to terms with my grief over my Uncle who had passed away and for some time I had lost my creativity and will to keep up with my stories. And so with the death of my Uncle you can see why my mum is really worried about my health. 3 But now I am trying to get back into my routine of daily updating as I know that my Uncle wouldn't want me to stay upset. And so without further delay I give you my latest update. Once again, I apologise...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: Introducing the Ultimate Life Form**

After Rose was freed from Danny's restraints, our four hedgehogs had successfully completed another round around the building; unfortunately not one of them spotted the main parasite therefore things were now looking grim for our four hedgehogs.

"Amy? I didn't hurt you did I?" Rose asks her, referring to the incident that happened not too long ago.

"Umm, no not really." She says as she gave her a reassuring smile, but something in her voice made her sound uncertain. Blackout and Danny couldn't help but sigh, they had too many close calls and they couldn't help but wonder when their luck will run out. It was then that the four hedgehogs heard a loud hissing noise from around the next corner. The four stopped. Glanced at each other. Then blinked. What the hell was that? What was around the next corner? All of sudden both Amy and Rose screamed out loud to which the two males rushed to their aid however they were too late. When the two girls stopped screaming the males noticed one thing about them that they wished they didn't. Their normal position had slouched, which only meant one thing. The parasites are back and this time they've got Amy.

"No. This can't be happening!!" Blackout yelled hoping that his eyes were tricking him. _'No, she can't be gone. When? How did this happen?'_

"They've got Amy." Danny growled leaving a sinister frown of his face while getting into his fighting position. "She must have got a bite wound or a scratch from an infected person to become infected herself." Blackout could not believe what he was seeing, the girl that he was supposed to protect had become infected herself which meant that he had broken his word once again. How could he look at her again knowing that he can't even protect her?

".....well... I see that this body..... Is somewhat... suitable... for me..." said the parasite that was in Amy's body.

"It is isn't it? Don't worry about your speech, it will improve after some time then you can talk as fluently like me." The parasite said in Rose's body, throwing Rose's head back in mock laughter.

"I see... our mother... will be pleased... after seeing us..." the parasite said before looking at the two males. "Two down.... two to go..." it hissed at the two males who were ready for a fight.

"My children, you may stand down for now." Said a figure in the darkness, Rose and Amy stepped back while the figure stepped into the shadows. However what they saw was definitely not human because what stood before them was a small and thin looking parasite however even though this parasite is small (when I say small, not midget small but at least 4 inches shorter then Amy kind of small) they was sure that this particular parasite is very powerful as both Danny and Sonic could feel a powerful aura surrounding it. "I see you've met my children." Said the small parasite it's hollow and black eyes looked as if it there were endless black holes.

"Yes, unfortunately." Said Danny who snarled at the parasite's who were both in Amy's and Rose's bodies which earned him hisses and growls from the parasites. "So, I'm guessing that you're the mother parasite then." His voice now calmer as he folds his arms however never one minute did he let his guard down to this new foe.

"I see that you're very observant." It says as it bows with a sickly looking smirk on its face.

"Well now that I know who you are let's try and get a few things straight here." He says looking briefly at Blackout before continuing. "First of all, why?"

"Why?" it repeated Danny's question. "Why do you think, this way we can take control of the world and make it into a better place." Danny scoffed at that.

"A better place? How does turning everyone into a parasite infected fiend help the world?" he asks with a hint of sarcasm.

"Why just think, if everyone was infected with parasites then people would think like each other therefore there would be no need for wars or conflict. That's how." It says a smirk still plastered on its wrinkled face.

"Well even though that sounds 'lovely' I would rather prefer if things were like before after all I miss Rose and her feisty attitude and I'm sure that you miss Amy right Blackout? Blackout?" Getting no reply, Danny glanced at Blackout who was looking at the ground.

"Ah yes, the hedgehog who wanted to protect the one he cares about and failed. Hehe my, my what were you expecting? A happy ending??" it chuckled loving the miserable aura that surrounds him.

"Blackout, calm down, I understand what you're feeling right now but don't show any weaknesses to this guy. He will play with your emotions and uses them to his advantage. I know that you think that you have lost Amy but that is not true. She is still there and is fighting; don't underestimate her after all she was under Rose's training." Blackout looked up to see him after his little speech. Even though he knew that it was his fault that Amy was now infected he couldn't help but realise that Danny was right. Amy has probably be in many situations like this before when she had left him and started life as a member of Angels 4 Hell, plus she has been under Rose's training so surely Amy can keep fighting the parasite inside of her, at least until both him and Danny find a way to get those disgusting creatures out of them. He nodded to show his appreciation while Danny just merely smirked.

"Now, now foolish hedgehogs, you're forgetting one thing."

"Oh really and what might that be?" says Blackout, his confidence slowly coming back to him.

"Hehe, you see with each passing second my children grow stronger. Just how long do you think your friends can keep fighting for... hmmm?" Hearing this, the two male hedgehogs simply growled and without warning they both simultaneously attacked. However the small parasite knew better and sent both Danny and Blackout flying with a flick of the wrist, literally! "You think you weak creatures are able to hurt me? Please, I am a far more superior being then to you lowlifes." Anger began to build up inside both the two males. "But as much as I would love to play with you two, I have much business to do. Have fun my children!" it says as it runs off at an unbelievable speed.... Which left them to do one thing and that is to worry about Rose and Amy.

"Well Danny any ideas?" says Blackout as the pair got into their fight positions even though they didn't want to hurt either Rose or Amy.

"I got an idea yeh."

"That's great Danny, mind telling me what it is?"

"Oh don't worry you don't need to worry about that" he says dropping his fighting stance as a metal cage suddenly dropped onto both Amy and Rose. Blackout was stunned. What in god's name just happened? "There you go. Nicely kept in the cage." He says proudly while dusting his hands, he glanced backwards only to see Blackout looking very confused.

"You had that planned all along, yet you didn't tell me?!?!?" Blackout exclaimed while Danny just grinned at him.

"What? You're not mad at me now are you?" he says sarcastically before looking at Amy and Rose. "Well, what do we have here? Two messed up parasites who takes orders from a midget, huh?" he says quickly earning growls from the parasites.

"You will pay for this, hedgehog." Said the parasite in Rose's body while Danny just scoffed at the threat.

"Really? I'd like to see you try." Earning a hiss from the parasite as it tries to break the cage that held her but at a simple touch it was thrown back to the middle of the cage. "Energy field." He said simply, "Did you really think that I would just use an ordinary cage?" he says making a tutting noise.

"You may be able to stop us but you can't stop our mother...." she said a smirk playing on her lips.

"That's right..." continued the second parasite, "she....will be able.....to take.....control of .......you....insignificant fools....." Once again Danny scoffed. "We shall.... see... you...soon..." and with that the two parasites released its hold on Rose and Amy brining their consciousness to the surface. The two girls woke up groggily, an immense headache pounding on them both as they groaned at the pain.

"Amy? Is that you?" he said quietly, kind of ashamed that he could do nothing to stop the parasite from taking over her. She lifted her head despite the pain and managed to give him a small smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop the parasite from taking over." He said in a low voice so that Rose couldn't hear. Amy nodded slowly with however a smile on her face.

"It's okay, I understand. Besides I know that you and Danny will probably put a stop to this madness." She gave him another smile before looking around at her surroundings and realised that she was in a cage. "What happened here?" she asked him.

"When the parasites took over you and Rose we had no choice but to put you guys in this cage or at least, drop a cage on you." He explained, Amy saw the yellow energy that was highlighting every bar of the cage, curious she tried to touch the yellow light but was quickly warned by Blackout. "Don't touch it! It has a high voltage that will shock you!!" immediately Amy reeled her hand back, she looked at Rose only to see her frowning at her now burnt hand.

"Oh how perfect, how bloody perfect." She says sarcastically holding up her burnt hand and then looking at it disgusted. "I don't even know a charm to heal this." she mumbled to herself before growling at the thought that she couldn't help herself. Seeing her distress Danny muttered another few words before seeing her hand become as good as new. Surprised by the sudden change of her hand she immediately glared at Danny. "I didn't need your help." She said her eyes glaring daggers at him.

"Seemed like you needed it at the time." He says casually before leaning back narrowly missing the throwing knife that was thrown. She snarled at him before lying on the floor as she couldn't see anywhere that she could lean on.

"Listen Rose, maybe you should stop this and give this guy a chance here." Said Amy after seeing Rose's anger, hearing this however made her sit up. Her head turned ever so slowly to face Amy her eyes narrowed and her lips had twitched into a snarl.

"What did you just say? You think I should give this guy a chance? After what he did to me?!?! Are you insane???" she started to make her way towards Amy, anger clearly showing in her emotionless eyes. However despite the situation she still argued back.

"This isn't healthy Rose; can't you see what this is doing to you?" she yelled at her as she stood up to face her.

"So what? Since when did you care? When did anyone started to care about worthless and pathetic little old me?? That's the reason why I left in the first place or can't you remember that? Besides I've realised from someone that emotions are nothing but for weaklings....." she paused for a moment. "Did you actually think I would let someone like him to enter my life again?" she said finishing off with a growl. Earning no answer she huffed and lay back on the floor. She then turned so that her back faced them and she growled once more at the situation before silenced filled the air. Amy sighed silently admitting defeated as she looked at Danny who couldn't blame her for Rose's stubbornness. She was always that kind of girl at least; she was after she had left... "This is ridiculous shouldn't you two be finding that main parasite by now instead of waiting here with us." She said gesturing to Danny and Blackout.

"Erm, well..... They need to watch over us Rose." Amy said, quickly thinking of something. Hearing this Rose seemed to be amused.

"Oh and is this because of the parasites that are inside of us by any chance Amy?" she said calmly, inwardly grinning at their reaction. "What? You think I don't know? You guys should know by now that assassin's know everything." She then sighed now bored with the conversation. "Now if you don't mind, you can get us out of this cage and then all of us will go and find this troublesome parasite." She stopped to cough slightly causing everyone to become cautious. "Relax I'm fi-" she coughed violently before her eyes closed and collapsed luckily due to her reflexes Amy caught her just in time. Danny cursed at the state she was in.

"The parasite must be taking its toll on her, she's getting weaker by the second." he made the cage disintegrate knowing that keeping the cage there would only use up his energy. "We better move on before we're too late." He took Rose from Amy knowing full well that Amy wasn't that strong and confidently strode forward as if to lead the group. Blackout shrugged his shoulders and followed him who was followed by Amy. "So, you guys got a plan to get rid of this parasite?" he asked as he didn't have enough information on this new foe to think of one himself. Blackout thought for a moment.

"Well, we could try what we tried on that big parasite that we had defeated, you know try and find out it's weak point." He says as he walked alongside the blue hedgehog with light blue highlights. However the pink hedgehog on his other side dismissed the idea.

"It'll be too long and a waste of energy to figure that out. We don't even know how strong this guy is, for all we know he could have another form or another source of energy that we don't know about." She says not liking the fact that she had argued against Blackout's idea but it had to be said.

"I agree with Amy, we don't know enough about this guy. However there must be a way. Amy, this might be an awkward question but when that parasite controlled you, did you feel anything that might give us an advantage?" he asks as one eyebrow rose. Amy pondered on this for a moment as she thought carefully.

"Well, I know that they lock on targets within their surroundings. Maybe we could use that somehow?" she said, trying her best to remember the parasites behaviour. Silence was in the air for a few moments before Danny thought of something.

"Maybe we could try and confuse it..." He said although he wasn't sure.

"How so?" Blackout said.

"Well, we could always faze out, faze in, attack then faze out again." He paused thinking this through. "What you guys think?"

"I suppose it could work, it's not a definite plan but it'll do for now." Blackout replied.

"Agreed." Amy said.

"Marvellous, now if Danny would let me stand on my own two feet then everything will be absolutely perfect." Said the voice of none other than Rose, Amy leaned back slightly to see Rose slightly annoyed of the fact that she had to be carried around the building rather than walking on her own two feet.

"Actually I prefer you this way; it's very quiet without you." Danny said smirking a little at the thought of her reaction.

"Why you-" she didn't get any further.

"Now both of you stop that!" The three hedgehogs had stopped walking and Danny and Rose had stopped arguing at Amy's outburst. Finally getting silence, she rubbed the bridge of her nose and continued. "When this whole situation is over you two can kill each other all you want for all I care, however can we please stick to this?" her only reply was a scoff.

"Whatever girl." And with that Rose hit her 'captor' over the head just hard enough to release her from his grip as she landed gracefully on the floor. "Shall we keep moving?" she asked rhetorically before moving forward followed by the other three. However just when they were about to turn the corner she stopped walking causing the others to stop too. She slowly turned her head to the others with a questioned expression. "It is me or has the temperature suddenly gotten colder?" she asked in a whisper voice. The three looked at each other carefully noticing the temperature has definitely gotten colder and it was getting colder by the second. Four heads then poked around the corner only to see that the corridors were covered in what seemed like frost, looks like beyond this point that things are going to become even colder.

"How could this have happen?" asks Amy who too spoke quietly.

"Could it be that they have adapted to extremely cold temperatures as well?" Danny asks.

"That's impossible, isn't it?" Blackout answered but he however was also unsure.

"Must you be stupid?" Came a fifth voice. Four heads immediately whipped around only to find none other than the _Ultimate Life Form _himself.

"Shadow??" Yelled Rose and Amy. Blackout was about to say the same thing but realised that would tip off to Amy that he actually knew him so he kept his mouth shut.

"How did you get here?" Amy asked obviously astonished.

"I'll explain later, we don't have much time-"

"Well at least you could tell us what are you doing here?"

"Well if I must say, I'm here to help you defeat this creature and to-" he stopped mid-sentence to look at the two girls properly. "Why may I ask are Miss Rose and the hedgehog wearing dresses? And why are you two wearing tuxedos?" he asked with a raised brow. "A party perhaps?"

"You guessed right." Amy said nodding her head pleased to see a good friend of hers.

"Leave Shadow, we do not need help from the likes of you." Rose said slowly making sure that he had heard every word. _'Hedgehog? Still using that nickname for me I see. Just because you left me at the age of 10 doesn't mean that I'll forget what you did to me.' _Rose thought slightly sneering at the sight of Shadow. Hearing this Shadow seemed amused.

"Careful hedgehog I warned you that that temper of yours will get you into trouble one day." He says casually keeping his eyes on her. It was then that at close inspection that he noticed how she looked. He noticed that she has now grown into a young, mature and ......_beautiful_ woman now there's a word he never thought was in his vocabulary.

"Go to hell Shadow!" she yelled snapping him out of his trance before she strike him or at least tried to as he had her pinned to the wall before anyone could blink.

"I didn't teach you _everything_ I know little hedgehog so don't bother try to think that you are able to strike me." He whispered into her ear before letting her go. Rose growled and rubbed her wrists. She stayed silent knowing that in her weak state of that blasted parasite she had no chance to attack him just yet, however once that _thing_ is gone then she'll teach that hedgehog why you _shouldn't_ mess with an assassin, and a trained assassin at that.

"So, your Shadow..." the light blue highlighted hedgehog spoke, his fists clenching slightly however they were hidden due to the fact that he crossed his arms. The ebony hedgehog's head turned to face the one who spoke.

"Indeed I am and who might you be?" he too asked this, his voice calm but stern.

"My name is Danny, I see that you are the one who helped my Rose, that is, until you abandoned her." he says his voice also calm too calm considering the situation.

"My reasons for that are not to be discussed by the likes of you; as I see that you're the one who hurt her in the first place." Shadow replied.

"I have explained my reasons to her for why I did that." He retorted back at Shadow.

"So? That doesn't make it any better that you hurt her in the first place."

"Same goes for you."

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP IT!!!!!" Yelled Amy who finally got their attention, feeling a little déjà vu, she took a deep breath before continuing, "Shadow, it's nice to see you but like you say we really, really do not have time for this." She turned to Danny "As for you, pick a fight later, or I swear to god that I'll kill you both." Knowing that it wasn't an empty threat they kept quiet.

"Thank you, now Blackout, what you think that we should do?" she asks suddenly immediately catching him off guard.

"Well, I haven't really come up with anything, maybe we should find another way round?"

"There will be no point, we're going to one destination anyway, if we've come this far then we'll just continue on this corridor. Going a different way will only waste time that we haven't got enough of." Shadow said seriousness once again was detected in his voice.

"Against my morals I agree with Shadow." Surprising Rose said.

"Alright then, we'll keep going down this corridor but keep together everyone." Danny said before leading the way down the corridor followed by the others. An eerie hissing was heard when the group moved down the corridor. With Danny at the front, Amy and Rose in the middle and then Blackout and Shadow at the back for any surprise attacks, the group trod carefully making sure to keep their surroundings in sight for any traps or parasites. Every step they took made them sure that the temperature around them was dropping even rapidly, the five hedgehogs shook slightly at the cold but that didn't phase their concentration. After what seemed like hours of walking through the freezing cold corridors, the blue hedgehog at the front of the group stopped walking which made everyone else stop as well.

"What is it?" Amy whispered peering over his shoulder so that she could see what happened. She took an intake of breath at what she saw causing the other three to lean to side also. There in front of them was a white ball of gleaming light but it didn't seem threatening. Amy watched in awe as the ball of light moved back and forth slowly. She was about to walk towards it when Danny rose a hand up to her as if telling her to stay back. As if on cue another ball appeared through the wall however this ball was black and bigger than the other. The darker ball noticed the light one and without another second thought it devoured the other. How exactly? She did not know. All she did know is that whatever the darker ball was had a heavier and evil aura surrounding it and whatever it was, was getting even bigger. Rose looked at it with disgust while the other three looked at the scene with caution. When they saw the darker ball finished devouring the lighter one they watched as it floated to through the opposite wall it came through, making its exit. "What the hell was that?" Amy asked however she kept her voice low just for safe measure.

"It's seems were too late." Rose spoke as she kept her eyes on the floor.

"What's going on here? You look like you have just seen a ghost." Blackout asked.

"You guys didn't see it?" Amy turned to look at the others in disbelief, how could they not see what happened?

"I sensed something but didn't see anything. What did you see?" Amy looked at Danny in horror. Was it only her who saw it?

"It was a black ball or something devouring a smaller white ball." Rose stated simply, causing the three males to look at her oddly. Amy looked back at her in relief; at least there was someone who saw it too.

"How come you were able to see it and we weren't?" Blackout asked aloud who was basically speaking for the three males. Rose looked back at Amy and thought for a moment.

"Maybe we have some sort of connection with each other." She said while keeping her eye on Amy as if she was trying to decipher what the connection was. And then it hit her. Her eyes narrowed in realisation and snarled slightly at what she had just discovered. Throughout Rose's thoughts Amy watched her reactions, judging by her behaviour she wondered what it could be that Rose has uncovered.

"What is it Rose?" she asked her as she waited patiently for an answer.

"We're infected by the parasites, that's the connection, that's why we're able to see things that the others can't. As much as I hate to say this, it seems that these parasites are making some progress with taking over our bodies."

"Some of the parasites must have completely taken over their hosts; therefore their host's souls leave from the body and have nowhere to turn to because they are not at rest. They wonder around the building looking for somewhere out, but that black ball that Amy and Rose saw must have been a dark spirit that gets stronger by eating the souls of other people." Danny said, understanding the situation fully now.

"And how do you know all of this?" Shadow snapped at him, neither his body nor head faced him but he was glaring intently from the corner of his eye.

"I read something similar to this somewhere before." the blue hedgehog replied coolly to which Shadow just scoffed but said nothing.

"Rose," Hearing her name being called she turned to look at Amy.

"Couldn't you at least try to get along with them?" Rose turned to look at the two who were in a glaring contest before turning back to look at Amy.

"No."

"But Rose, can't you see how much they care for you?" Amy said to her mentally gesturing her to the two men.

"What are you trying to say Amy?"

"She's trying to say that those two must really care for you if they want you to give them a second chance so that they could prove themselves to you." Blackout said standing next to Amy so that he could be in a supportive manner. Rose sighed.

"Look Amy, I know your concerned but-"

"But nothing!" Amy interrupted her. "I'm your friend Rose and so are they believe it or not," she motioned to Shadow and Danny. "Look, I want to help you but I can't do that if you won't let me, couldn't you just let your guard down?" Rose looked away.

"You know I can't. If I do, I'll get hurt again. I can't go through that amount of pain again Amy, you have to understand that. It just hurts too much." She whispered towards Amy. She decided that if she was going to show some emotion, she was only going to show that to Amy and no one else.

"You won't even try?" Amy asked quietly as she looked at the floor, slightly disheartened that Rose wouldn't even attempt to do what she had suggested.

"Amy," Hearing her name she looked up to the other pink hedgehog. "I've shown you more of the real me than anyone else has seen in this organisation." Amy knew where she was going with this.

"Rose, just give them a chance, you won't be able to let this go until you sort this out." Rose stared at Blackout for a moment.

"Why are both of you determined to help me?"

"What are friends for?" Blackout countered. Rose turned back to look at the two men who were now glaring daggers at each other.

"If I get hurt again, I'll hunt both of you down and make you pay, you do realise that." Rose said after a couple of minutes contemplating the pros and cons of Amy's plea.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that you doing something against your better judgement will have a price."

"Then you know me well." And with that she walked on, not even looking behind her to see if anyone was following her, obviously establishing that the conversation is at a close. After noticing the moving hedgehog the two angered males nodded to each other in a silent promise that they shall finish this later and walked after Rose.

"Coming Miss Rose?" Shadow asked Amy who nodded in reply and unconsciously held onto Blackout's hand before tugging him along with her as they walked to catch up with the rest of the group. Even though Amy wasn't aware of her doing such an action, Blackout noticed it immediately. Having not being familiar to such an action he looked to the side slightly feeling his cheeks heating up.

"Guys! Get over here!" the voice of Rose echoed through the cold and deserted corridors to reach the rest of the group. Shadow inspected the high-tech security door in front of him wondering how to get passed it without the use of a key and the fact that the door was frozen shut didn't help matters either. "Anyone got any bright ideas?"

"I could use chaos control and-"

"No!" Amy interrupted causing the others to look at her quizzically. "If we're doing this then we're doing this as a team." Blackout nodded in an agreement.

"Amy's right, who knows what's behind that door?"

"We can't exactly stop here." Shadow said kicking the door for effect. Rose walked towards Danny before giving him a kick in the leg, in response to that he made a pained expression not really expecting her to use any other violence other than her throwing knives or her fists before giving her a _what was that for?_ look.

"Find a way to get inside." Was her explanation for her actions.

"Why do you assume that I know how to get inside?" he asked the pink hedgehog.

"Because you know more..." she paused when trying to find the right word without revealing too much to the others. ".... Stuff... than me."

"And that qualifies me of being able to gain access to this door in this particular situation?" Rose just merely nodded.

"This is as close to a _plea of help_ as I will get, take it or leave it." Hearing this, Danny went into a thoughtful position as if wondering what he should do.

"Just open the damn door already! Your testing my patience and we don't have much time left." Snapped Shadow when seeing Danny's laid back behaviour to this situation, in some sort of reply Danny sneered at him before muttering something from under his breath causing the ice to melt just around the door causing the door to open automatically as they all stepped inside. "If you had the ability to do that, why didn't you do that earlier?" Shadow asked but got no reply. Blackout turned around being that he was the second last person to enter through the door only to find an exhausted looking hedgehog. Danny was able to stand by the looks of things but his exhaustion was evident on his face.

"Danny, are you alright?" Blackout asked but Danny just nodded in reply before he could get closer to him.

"I'm fine, Blackout, I'm just a little tired from that spell." He took a deep breath in hope to somehow help his exhaustion. "Conjuring fire to melt ice takes some work." He then looked to Shadow. "That's why I didn't melt the ice straight away, I had a feeling that something like this would've happened." Danny walked through the door despite his tired stance until the door suddenly closed behind him, leaving the group in what seemed like eternal darkness.

* * *

**If they're any mistakes or spelling errors please tell me. Once again I apologise for not updating, I hope that I shall regain the forgiveness of my readers throughout the updating of this story. I'll try and update soon or whenever my dad brings the laptop again ...  
**


End file.
